Eternamente tuya
by Hadelqui
Summary: Esme despierta con un hombre acostado con ella que dice ser su marido, Carlisle Cullen. Ninguno de los dos cree en el divorcio y por ello se ven obligados a continuar con su matrimonio. ¿Qué sorpresas les depara el destino? CxE
1. 1º Las Vegas

-Capitulo 1º Las Vegas

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Me quedé unos minutos quieta para ver si se me pasaba pero nada, no se iba, así que decidí ir por un café. Hice el intento de levantarme pero no pude hacerlo porque un peso a la altura de la cintura me lo impedía. Levanté las sábanas y vi a un hombre durmiendo abrazado a mi cintura con el rostro en el centro, ambos estábamos completamente desnudos, ante eso me asusté y empecé a gritar.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- Mi grito hizo que él saltara de la cama, momento que yo aproveché para taparme con la sábana y girar la cara hacia otro lado para no mirar su hombría.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó él asustado- ¿Por qué gritas preciosa?

¿Preciosa? ¿Pero quién se cree que es este tío para hablarme así?

-¿Quién es usted y que hace en mi habitación?- Dije con una mezcla de ira, vergüenza y miedo.

-Esme, cariño, esta es nuestra habitación y yo soy tu marido- Dijo acercándose a mi, se sentó a mi lado y automáticamente yo cerré los ojos para no mirarle.

-No se me acerque y no me toque- Dije asustada- Es un mentiroso, yo no estoy casada.

-Preciosa, mira tu mano izquierda y el papel de tu mesita de noche- Yo obedecí sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada...¡Esto no podía estar pasándome! En mi mano izquierda había una alianza y el papel era un certificado de matrimonio en el que figuraban dos nombres: Carlisle y Esme Cullen; y debajo estaban mi firma y la que supuse que era de él.

Por primera vez lo miré, mi cara era de terror, pero cuando mis ojos se posaron en su rostro todos mis problemas desaparecieron. El hombre era muy apuesto, rubio, de ojos azul profundo, de piel pálida... todo un dios.

-Esme, ¿que te ocurre?- Preguntó él con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Pues... pues... No recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió anoche- Vi como su rostro se entristecía- ¿Puedes explicarme que pasó?

-¿En serio no recuerdas nada?- Yo negué avergonzada- No te preocupes, te lo explicaré todo- Dijo levantándose- Pero creo que antes deberíamos vestinos.

Yo no dije nada, solo pude bajar la vista con la cara roja al darme cuenta de que lo había mirado sin llevar nada puesto.

El cogió la ropa y salió de la habitación para darme mi espacio, yo me vestí lentamente y salí al salón. Él estaba sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida, tenía el rostro tenso de preocupación. Me acerqué lentamente y él me miró al notar mi presencia, me hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado y yo obedecí.

-Esme, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Que llegué aquí ayer, mis padres me han pagado el viaje como regalo de fin de curso. Pedí algo de comer, me senté a ver la tele mientras comía y luego nada.

-Eso es extraño... Bueno, luego pensaré en eso, ahora te voy a contar lo que ocurrió desde que yo se- Lo miré nerviosa- Yo estaba en el casino del hotel, en la mesa de poker cuando tu entraste, no pude dejar de mirarte y perdí una suma considerable de dinero por ello. Frustrado, me marché a la barra a tomarme un Vermuth y cinco minutos después te sentaste a mi lado decidida a tomarte algo conmigo. Empezamos a hablar, me contaste cosas de ti, que vives en Londres con tus padres, que tienes un hermano pequeño, que estudias Decoración de Interiores... Cada cosa que me contabas me hacía sentir más atracción por ti. Después salimos a pasear y no pude evitar pedirte matrimonio cuando me abrazaste y me besaste- Di un grito ahogado, ¿yo había hecho eso? El ignoró mi grito- Tú aceptaste y dijiste que no querías esperar, que nos casáramos esa misma noche, así que buscamos una capilla vacía y nos casamos. No puedo creer lo rápido y fácil que es casarse en Las Vegas. Y bueno, después de la boda volvimos al hotel, decidimos quedarnos en tu habitación, así que yo cancelé mi reserva y pusimos la tuya a nombre de los dos... Lo que ocurrió después te lo puedes imaginar...

-Y...- Estaba sin habla- ¿Qué... Vamos a... Hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Empecé a hiperventilar- Mi madre me mata... Mi padre...

-Sssshhh... Cálmate. Aunque no creo en ello, si para ti es lo mejor, firmaré el divorcio.

-¿No crees en el divorcio?- Eso me sorprendió, yo tampoco creía en él. Vi como negaba en respuesta a mi pregunta- Yo tampoco creo en el divorcio. Yo pienso que el matrimonio es para toda la vida.

-Entonces...- Vi como una luz aparecía en sus ojos.

-Entonces... Creo que soy la señora Cullen- Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ante esa frase, a mis dieciocho años me había casado con un desconocido- Solo te pido paciencia. Estoy un poco asustada.

-Por supuesto- Dijo con una sonrisa que le llegaba de una parte a otra del rostro- Todo el tiempo que te haga falta, iremos despacio, solo quiero que seas feliz.

Durante el resto de la mañana estuvo contándome cosas sobre él. Tenía 21 años y era director de un pequeño hospital de un pueblo de Washington, aunque su familia no aprobaba que trabajara, me dijo que eran de mucho dinero.

-¿Como puedes ser director de un hospital con 21 años? Tendrías que estar acabando la carrera ahora.

-Como mi familia tiene mucho dinero, he podido estudiar varios cursos a la vez, así que terminé de estudiar antes. Soy un buen estudiante- Me sonrió. Pero de pronto cambió el semblante- Esme, quiero que seas sincera, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

-Claro que estoy segura. Si nos lo tomamos con calma puede que podamos ser un matrimonio normal- Dije mirando el suelo, no estaba segura de lo que quería con él- ¿Me ayudarás con mi familia? Tengo bastante miedo por su reacción.

-Por supuesto, estamos juntos en esto- Dijo besando mi mano.

Bajamos al restaurante a la hora de comer, y Carlisle se disculpó conmigo un momento. Estuvo fuera unos quince minutos y cuando volvió estaba muy serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Se porque no recuerdas nada- Abrí mucho los ojos- El camarero que te llevó la comida se fijó en ti y puso una sustancia en la comida que se supone que te adormece, pero no puso la cantidad adecuada y en lugar de ello te puso hiperactiva.

-¿¡Qué!?- Me puse nerviosa.

-Tranquila, ya no nos molestará, lo acaban de tirar a la calle.

Me relajé cuando dijo eso, ahora ya sabíamos el motivo de mi falta de memoria.

Bajamos del avión que nos llevaba a Londres, Carlisle me seguía por detrás y yo iba temblorosa por todo el pasillo de desembarque. Fuimos a recoger las maletas y a por un taxi. Durante el trayecto no dejé de estrujarme las manos y él no dejó de mirarme. Bajamos frente a mi casa, Carlisle sacó las maletas del maletero y yo esperé a un lado.

El taxi se marchó calle abajo y Carlisle dejó las maletas a un lado para tomar mis manos entre las suyas.

-Cálmate, vas a romperte un hueso si sigues estrujándote así las manos.

-Estoy muy nerviosa- Volví a retorcerme las manos, pero el las volvió a coger y besó mi mejilla.

-Pero yo estoy contigo y no voy a permitir que te pase nada malo. ¿De acuerdo, cariño?- Yo asentí mirándole ruborizada.

Soltó mis manos para coger las maletas, se puso las dos maletas en un lado, tomó con la mano libre una de las mías sudorosas y fuimos hasta la entrada.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Qué os parece el principio de la historia? ¿Os gusta?**

**Espero que os guste y que la sigáis porque con esta me siento inspirada ya que es mi pareja favorita.**

**Bueno, no me voy a enrrollar mucho porque quiero que me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	2. 2º Conociendo a las familias

**2º- Conociendo a las familias**

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y pude ver a mi padre de con una sonrisa en la cara cuando me vio en el umbral.

-¡Esme, tesoro!- Dijo dándome un abrazo- No sabíamos que volvías hoy, ¿por qué no nos has avisado? Hubiéramos ido a buscarte.

-Lo siento papá, pero no queríamos molestar- Mi padre se percató de la presencia de Carlisle- Papá, este es Carlisle Cullen, nos conocimos en Las Vegas.

-Es un placer conocerle- Dijo Carlisle muy formalmente tendiéndole la mano.

-Nada de usted, me hace sentir viejo- Dijo estrechándole la mano y sonriendo mi padre- Pasad, no os quedéis en la puerta.

Entramos siguiendo a mi padre hasta el salón donde estaban mi madre y mi hermano pequeño Eleazar, ambos nos miraron y sonrieron.

-¡Esme!- Gritó mi hermano corriendo a abrazarme- ¡Te he echado de menos hermanita!

-Y yo a ti enano- Dije abrazándole.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y todos se nos quedaron mirando como esperando algo, pero yo no dije nada ni Carlisle tampoco, así que fue mi padre el que se lanzó a preguntar.

-¿Y bueno, que haces aquí Carlisle?

-He venido a acompañar a Esme- Dijo intentando no decir ninguna información al respecto, le había pedido que me dejara a mi contarlo.

-¿Es tu novio Esme?- Preguntó mi hermano muy directamente.

-No exactamente- Dijo yo muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¿Como que no exactamente?- Dijo mi madre intrigada- ¿Eso que quiere decir?

-Pues que no somos novios, somos otra cosa.

-Esme, ¿quieres ser clara? Quiero saber si tengo que felicitar a este joven por conseguir un si de tu parte- Miró a Carlisle- Esme nunca le ha dicho a un chico que si, es muy exigente.

-¡Papá!- Dije enfadada, y ese enfado aumentó cuando vi a Carlisle riendo. Decidí centrarme- Papá, mamá quiero presentaros a mi marido- Dije señalando a Carlisle.

-¿Tu marido?- Dijo mi hermano sorprendido mientras yo miraba las caras lívidas de mis padres- ¿Te has casado y no me lo has dicho?

-¡ESME ANNE PLATT! ¿¡COMO QUE TE HAS CASADO!?- Gritó mi padre de pronto- ¿¡PARA ESTO QUERÍAS IR A LAS VEGAS!?

-Papá cálmate y déjame que te lo explique- Dije intentando no derrumbarme.

-¡TÚ!- Dijo señalando a Carlisle- ¡TE HAS APROBECHADO DE MI HIJA!

-¡Él no tiene la culpa de nada papá!- Dije enfadada, mi padre se giró al oírme alzar la voz, nunca antes lo había hecho- Papá cuando llegué al hotel pedí algo de comer, el camarero me echó algo en la comida que se suponía que me iba a adormecer, pero echo mal la cantidad y me volví hiperactiva. Bajé al casino y allí conocí a Carlisle, hablamos y bebimos demasiado. Cuando salimos del casino nos casamos, los dos íbamos demasiado bebidos y eso combinado con lo que me suministró el tipo del hotel fue una bomba explosiva para mi cabeza.

Mis padres escucharon atentamente todo lo que les dije, intentando asimilar toda la información que les acababa de llegar. Esta vez fue mi madre la que respondió.

-Entonces, ¿estáis casados?- Yo asentí y noté la mano de Carlisle apretar la mía- ¿Y habéis consumado el matrimonio?- Volví a asentir- Entonces espero que no estéis pensando en divorciaros, sabes que estamos en contra de eso Esme, aunque vuestro caso sea especial.

-No se preocupe señora, yo tampoco creo en ello. Los dos lo estuvimos hablando y hemos decidido intentar llevar este matrimonio adelante.

-Eso es muy fácil decirlo, pero ¿donde vais a vivir? ¿Y de que vais a vivir?

-Señor, soy director de un hospital en un pequeño pueblo de Washington, así que en principio no tenemos problemas para salir adelante.

-¿Como vas a ser director a tu edad?- Carlisle les explicó lo mismo que a mi evadiendo el trozo del dinero de su familia, él no quería que mi familia se sintiera inferior y yo admiré eso- Os voy a ser sincero- Dijo mi padre mirándonos después de la explicación de Carlisle- No estoy de acuerdo con este matrimonio, para nada. Pero admiro lo valientes y responsables que habéis demostrado ser ante la situación. Así que creo que no tengo más que hacer salvo daros la enhorabuena.

-Gra... Gracias papá- Dije atónita, después de todo no había ido tan mal la cosa.

Pasamos una semana allí, mis padres comprobaron que él era un chico encantador y creo que empezaron a sentir aprecio por él. Mi hermano se llevó genial con él, Eleazar también quería estudiar medicina y estuvo fascinado con las cosas que le contaba Carlisle sobre el hospital.

Después de esa semana cogimos otro vuelo con dirección a Seatle donde nos recogería un coche para llevarnos a Forks. Carlisle si que le había dicho a su familia que nos habíamos casado, no le dio importancia a la llamada así que supuse que había ido bien, pero esa sensación se desvaneció en el momento que entramos en la limusina que nos tenía que llevar hasta Forks.

-Esme, pase lo que pase cuando lleguemos no importa, no quiero que hagas caso a nada de lo que te pueda decir mi madre y mucho menos mi padre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-No importa eso ahora, solo quiero que no te sueltes de mi mano y que escuches lo menos posible de sus insultos.

-¿Insultos? ¿Pero que...?- Me quedé callada, la puerta que estaba a mi lado se había abierto y el conductor me ayudó a salir, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que habíamos parado.

-Ven a mi lado- Dijo Carlisle muy nervioso, se le notaba.

Tomó mi mano con firmeza, parecía que tenía miedo a que desapareciera, antes de subir por las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión Cullen. Al entrar, una joven nos llevó hasta una habitación enorme que me costó reconocer como un despacho de trabajo, donde se encontraban dos personas al fondo, una frente a la mesa y otro tras ella.

-¡Pasad!- Dijo el hombre que estaba sentado tras la mesa dirigiéndose a nosotros.

Carlisle tiró de mi hacia la mesa donde vi que la mujer que se sentaba frente a la mesa me miraba con desprecio. Carlisle me hizo sentar en la otra silla quedándose él de pie tras de mi, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros.

-¿Es esta la chica?- Pregunto el hombre.

-Así es- Dijo Carlisle- Ella es Esme Anne Cullen.

-Eso será si nosotros lo permitimos- Dijo la mujer mordazmente- No estoy dispuesta a que una cualquiera esté relacionada con nosotros.

-Madre, no vuelvas a referirte a ella como una cualquiera, ella es mi mujer, te guste o no.

-¡No hagas callar a tu madre! ¡No tenías derecho a casarte con nadie sin antes haber sido examinado por nosotros!

-¿Examinado? Os recuerdo que ella es una persona no una mercancía. Y tengo todo el derecho de casarme con quien quiera, es mi vida- Noté como Carlisle apretaba sus manos en mis hombros, y aunque me hacía daño preferí no abrir la boca.

-¡Podías haber elegido a cualquier chica de nuestro círculo! Pero no, el rebelde Carlisle Cullen tenía que ir a buscar a una persona que quisiera aprovecharse de nuestro dinero. ¡No acepto este matrimonio y mañana mismo tendréis firmados los papeles!

-Me temo que no padre, tanto ella como yo queremos permanecer casados así que como vosotros ya sabéis lo que ocurre y nosotros os hemos dejado las cosas claras nos retiramos a nuestra habitación.

-¿A vuestra habitación?- Dijo la mujer muy alarmada- ¿No pensarás que vais a dormir junto?

-Por supuesto que si, después de todo estamos casados- Dicho eso, me levantó en volandas y me llevó hasta nuestra habitación dejando en el despacho a sus padres con la boca abierta y la mirada de indignación.

Nuestra habitación era enorme, con una cama de matrimonio en la que podíamos perdernos los dos sin problemas, un armario empotrado de 5 puertas, una mesa de escritorio moderna, una televisión plana colgada en la pared frente a la cama, un sofá enorme, un baño grandísimo con una bañera en la que cabíamos tres como yo, y un balcón con una mesita y dos sillas.

Me dejó en el suelo tras haber pasado la puerta de la habitación y haberla cerrado.

-Siento que hayas escuchado eso, mis padres son muy superficiales, solo les importa el dinero.

-No lo sientas, no ha sido culpa tuya- Lo miré a los ojos- Gracias por defenderme de esa manera.

Me sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, hacía días que no me importaba esa pequeña muestra de afecto por su parte, al contrario, me hacía sentir bien.

-Espero que no te importe que compartamos habitación, pero es que no me fío de mis padres, son capaces de cualquier cosa y si estamos en la misma habitación podré cuidar mejor de ti. Yo dormiré en el sofá de ahí y tú en la cama.

-Como quieras- Dije un poco avergonzada.

-Date un baño, te ayudará a relajarte, yo pediré que nos suban algo de comer aquí.

Me metí en el baño y me di un largo baño, estuve hasta que noté todos mis músculos relajados, salí, me sequé y me puse mi camisón de tirantes. Salí del baño y vi a Carlisle acomodando unos platos en la mesa del balcón, salí con él.

-Hola.

-Hola- Dijo él girándose a verme con una sonrisa, pero en cuanto me miró se desvaneció- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Qué me ha pasado donde?

-En los hombros, tienes arañazos en ellos.

-Ah, esto- Dije mirándolos- Me los has debido de hacer cuando estábamos con tus padres.

-¿He sido yo?- Preguntó sorprendido- Lo siento, si te hacía daño debías habérmelo dicho.

-¿Y darles una razón más para que me odien? No, gracias, hay cosas que puedo soportar y que puede que nos hagan más fáciles las cosas.

-No tendremos que soportarles tanto como piensas- Me dijo apartándome la silla para que me sentara- He estado pensando que podríamos coger una casa para nosotros, no tener que vivir con mis padres, después de todo yo tengo trabajo y no cobro nada mal. Tú podrás seguir estudiando sin problemas, ¿qué te parece?

-Si con eso no vas a tener más problemas, yo prefiero que vivamos separados de tus padres.

Me sonrió y besó mi mano antes de que ambos empezáramos a cenar, prácticamente engullimos los platos, la presión y el nerviosismo vivido esa tarde nos había abierto mucho el apetito.

Por la noche, cuando me disponía a meterme en la cama para dormir vi a Carlisle intentar acomodarse en el sofá.

-Carlisle... Esto...- Dije roja al ver como sus ojos me miraban- Si quieres puedes... esto... dormir en la cama... Es muy grande y cabemos los dos de sobra.

-¿Estás segura? No me importa dormir en el sofá.

-Por favor, no podría dormir esta noche sabiendo que tú estás en el sofá y yo en tu cama.

-En realidad la cama es de los dos, mi habitación es otra, esta habitación la hicieron mis padres para el momento en que yo me casara, bueno pues ya me he casado así que tengo derecho a utilizarla con mi esposa.

Ambos nos metimos en la cama y yo me dormí enseguida. Al despertar noté un tacto cálido bajo mis brazos, abrí los ojos y me encontré a mi abrazada al cuerpo de Carlisle, quien dormía plácidamente con su brazo enroscado en mi cintura.

Al intentar soltarme para levantarme lo desperté y me ruboricé al notar sus ojos en los míos, él rápidamente me soltó.

-¡Lo siento!- Dijo Carlisle al darse cuenta de como habíamos dormido- Te aseguro que no era mi intención.

-Carlisle no importa, la verdad es que he dormido de maravilla- Dijo sonriendo para que se relajara.

-Yo también- Respondió con otra sonrisa.

Esa mañana salimos nada más vestirnos, no queríamos ver a los padres de Carlisle, fuimos a buscar una casa para nosotros, y me sorprendí de lo rápido que encontramos una a mi gusto.

-¿En serio te gusta esta?- Me preguntó por milésima vez- Está muy apartada del pueblo y en mi opinión es pequeña.

-Carlisle para ti es pequeña porque tú has vivido siempre en una mansión- Dije riendo- Pero para mi es estupenda. Y por lo de lejos, iré caminando al pueblo.

-¡Ah no! De eso nada. Te compraré un coche para que puedas desplazarte cuando quieras, pero con lo apartada que está no quiero que vayas caminando sola.

No me dejó replicar, subimos a su mercedes y fuimos a buscar muebles, compramos todo lo que yo consideré apropiado, él no puso ninguna pega. Después fuimos a que conociera su lugar de trabajo, el hospital de Forks. Entramos y todos los médicos y enfermeras le saludaron con una sonrisa, al igual que la mayoría de los pacientes, eso me hizo sentir orgullosa de él, que lo quisieran tanto significaba que era un buen médico y que, como ya me había demostrado a mi, era una bellísima persona.

Entramos en su despacho y nos sentamos.

-Esta noche tendremos que dormir en casa de mis padres, lo siento- Dijo cuando me puse frente a él- Haremos como ayer, así no tendrás que verlos demasiado.

-No te preocupes, si es necesario estar con ellos lo soportaré.

Llegamos quince minutos antes de la hora de la cena y sus padres nos estaban esperando en la entrada para hablar seriamente con nosotros. Carlisle y yo nos sentamos en unas sillas el uno junto al otro frente al sofá donde se habían sentado los señores Cullen.

-Si vais a continuar con esta locura ella tendrá que renunciar a todo lo que tenga que ver con su vida anterior- Dijo su madre seriamente.

-Y deberá aprender protocolo y todo lo relacionado con la alta aristocracia.

-Perdonen- Me dirigí a ellos por primera vez- ¿Qué quiere decir con renunciar a mi vida anterior?

-Quiero decir que no tendrás ningún tipo de contacto con gente con la que tuvieras relación antes, incluida la familia. Nosotros no podemos vernos relacionados con ese tipo de gente.

-¡Vámonos Esme!- Dijo Carlisle levantándose y tirando de mi- ¡Ya he escuchado suficiente!

-¡Carlisle Cullen quédate donde estás!- Dijo su padre y Carlisle y yo paramos en el acto- ¡Explícame ahora mismo tu reacción!

-¡Esme va a seguir viendo a su familia y haciendo lo que quiera! ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A QUITARLE NADA!

-¡AHORA ES UNA CULLEN Y TIENE QUE COMPORTARSE COMO TAL!

-Mañana ella y yo nos marcharemos de esta casa, así que no te preocupes por su comportamiento o por el mío, será la última vez que los tengas que aguantar.

Subimos a nuestra habitación y cuando cerró la puerta tras de si no pude evitarlo y me lancé a sus brazos juntando sus labios con los míos.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Qué os a parecido el capítulo? A mi me gusta mucho. En el próximo entrará algo de calentón, ejejeje**

**¿Qué esperáis que ocurra? Estoy abierta a ideas, tengo algo pensado pero de momento solo tengo hecho un capítulo más. ¿Os está gustando la historia?**

**Por favor dejad reviews, para mi son muy importantes.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	3. 3º Estamos enamorados

**4º- Estamos enamorados**

**¡¡¡AVISO!!!**

**Este capítulo tiene escenas de cama, si sois sensibles no leais todo el capítulo.**

**¡¡¡ESTAIS AVISADOS!!!  
**

Carlisle respondió a mi beso fervientemente, enroscó sus brazos en mi cintura y me apretó contra él. Mis brazos hicieron lo mismo con su cuello, aferrándome a él con impaciencia, una de mis manos fue a su pelo y lo enganché con ganas cuando noté una de sus manos en mis glúteos.

Su lengua se hizo paso a través de mis dientes hasta el interior de mi boca haciendo que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera entera, él notó la reacción de mi cuerpo y apretó mis glúteos haciendo que estuviera totalmente pegada a él, notando así su miembro endurecido. Carlisle bajó sus labios hasta mi cuello y me levantó de las piernas, yo las enrosqué en su cintura y disfruté de los besos que me daba recorriendo mi cuello. Él empezó a caminar hacia la cama, me depositó lentamente y sus besos bajaron mientras con las manos desabotonaba mi camisa que no tardó en quitar por completo seguido de mi sujetador. Cuando se hubo librado de toda la ropa de mi parte superior se quedó contemplándome, eso me hizo sentir vergüenza y rápidamente intenté taparme pero él me lo impidió.

-No, por favor, no te cubras- Dijo besando mi mejilla- Eres lo más hermoso que he visto nunca.

De mi mejilla bajó con sus labios por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, mientras su boca se llenaba con uno de ellos, una de sus manos masajeaba el otro y la mano libre descendía por mi vientre buscando el cierre de mi falda que estaba a un lado. Mis manos buscaban su cinturón, lo encontré y desabroché rápidamente mientras él hacía lo mismo con mi falda, entonces desabotoné su pantalón y empecé a bajarlo ayudándome con los pies mientras intentaba que no se escapara ningún sonido de mis labios, él sacó mi falda sin ninguna dificultad, igual que con su pantalón empecé a bajar sus boxers, él me ayudó un poco con su mano libre sin soltar en ningún momento mis pechos. Una vez estuvo despojado de todo rastro de tejido, su boca abandonó mis senos y fue bajando por mi vientre seguido de cerca por sus manos, llegó al borde de mi tanga de encaje negro y lo agarró con sus dientes, empezó a bajarlo y sus manos trazaban todas mis curvas a su paso. Llegó a los pies y lo sacó, entonces me miró completamente y yo a él, era extraño pero sentí una conexión entre nosotros.

Carlisle volvió a mis pies y empezó a besarlos, cogió mi pierna izquierda y la levantó para que quedara a su altura, empezó a besarla por el interior subiendo poco a poco haciendo que yo no pudiera evitar soltar pequeños gemidos de placer, eso pareció excitarlo y me besó más ansiosamente subiendo por mi pierna. Llegó a mi intimidad y yo me perdí en un mar de sensaciones cuando él empezó a adentrarse en ella con su lengua. Cada movimiento me excitaba más y me era más difícil controlarme...

-Carlisle...- Salió de mis labios con una sensualidad que le provocó más y aumentó la intensidad- Dios... Carlisle...- Ya no eran susurros, aunque todavía intentaba no gritar, pero mi poco control acabó cuando él me dio un pequeño mordisco en mi zona sensible- CARLISLE...- Solté con tal intensidad que él se asustó de haber podido hacerme daño. Separó su cara de mi cuerpo y me miró asustado, pero vio mi cara de éxtasis y sonrió, empezó a besar mi abdomen subiendo por él, pasando por mi senos, mi clavícula, mi mentón, hasta que por fin llegó a mis labios. Se acomodó sobre mi mientras me besaba, puso sus labios junto a mi oido y empezó a penetrarme lentamente, demasiado para mi gusto, lo necesitaba ya.

-Esme...- Susurró él- Si no... quieres hacer... esto... dímelo ahora... luego no... podré... parar- Dijo mientras iba introduciéndose en mi, iba realmente despacio y yo noté lo que le estaba costando retenerse.

-No quiero que pares, sigue y no seas cruel- Me miró sorprendido por mi comentario- No vayas tan lento, es una tortura para mi...

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar dio una embestida y me penetró por completo haciendo que soltara un grito que seguramente habrían escuchado todos los que estuvieran cerca de la habitación. Carlisle puso sus labios sobre los míos para acallar mis gritos mientras se movía ferozmente sobre mi cuerpo, cada vez íbamos más rápido y pronto a él también le costó trabajo no ponerse a gritar. Cuando llegamos al clímax él se quedó quieto, mirándome a los ojos, al igual que hacía yo con él, nos mirábamos a los ojos comprendiendo que los dos estábamos totalmente enamorados el uno del otro.

Se colocó a mi lado y me acarició la cara sin dejar de mirarme, me sonreía abiertamente y tenía una luz inmensa en sus ojos.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron ese momento tan especial, Carlisle se levantó y se tapó con una sábana mientras yo me cubría con la colcha. Al abrir la puerta Carlisle vio la cara enfurecida de su padre, que le pegó un puñetazo en la cara al verlo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- Dijo Carlisle tapándose la nariz que había empezado a sangrarle por el golpe.

-Darte lo que te mereces- Dijo el hombre- ¡Eres un desagradecido! Te hemos mantenido, cuidado y educado y tú nos lo pagas casándote con una cualquiera. Tu madre no quería que subiera pero no pienso consentir que arruines nuestra reputación.

-Vosotros no me habéis dado nada, en todo caso las niñeras que contratabais, y a ellas les estoy muy agradecido- Dijo Carlisle olvidando su nariz ensangrentada y encarando a su padre- Y no vuelvas a dirigirte a mi mujer como una cualquiera.

-¿Tu mujer? ¡Tonterías! Los matrimonios de Las Vegas no son válidos fuera de ellas si no se consuman.

-En eso te equivocas, hace años que son válidos fuera de Las Vegas, y aunque no fuera así, acabamos de consumarlo- Dijo Carlisle muy orgulloso de ello.

Yo no pude más que ruborizarme al ver la cara de incredulidad de su padre, de ver como me echaba una mirada llena de ira y después volvía a mirar a su hijo con odio.

-¡No puedes permitir esto! ¿¡Vas a dejar que nos relacionemos con gente así!? ¡NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A TENER COMO NUERA A UNA PUTA DE MIERDA QUE SE CASA POR DINERO!

Carlisle encolerizó ante la frase hiriente de su padre y empezó a pegarle en la cara, parecía que iba a matarlo, por ello salté de la cama, no me importó estar desnuda ni que aquel hombre me viera. Me agarré a la espalda de Carlisle y tiré un poco de él.

-Cariño, no lo hagas- Dije intentando frenarlo- Él no merece ni eso, no seas como él quiere que seas, no te conviertas ahora en una mala persona.

-Pero todo lo que te ha dicho...- Se notaba que estaba furioso en la voz.

-No importa lo que me haya dicho, tu opinión es la única que importa.

-No pienso dejarlo pasar, no tiene derecho a decir nada de lo que ha dicho.

-Por favor- Empecé a llorar- Por favor para, no sigas con eso.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de soltarle, de arrastrarle fuera de la habitación y cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Sin decir nada empezó a vestirse y yo hice lo mismo, durante todo el tiempo que tardamos en vestirnos, recoger las maletas y salir con el coche hasta un hotel no dejé de llorar. Carlisle pidió la mejor habitación para nosotros, y una vez dentro de ella me acurruqué en un lado de la cama a llorar. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura desde atrás y apoyó su rostro en mi hombro.

-Lo siento cariño- Dijo él pesadamente- No debí comportarme así. Me volví loco al escuchar todas esas barbaridades, todas esas mentiras. Siento haberte asustado.

-Tú no me has asustado- Dije intentando que mis lágrimas frenaran- Si, tenía miedo, y tengo miedo, porque no quiero que te ocurra nada y enemistarte con tu padre es lo último que hubiera querido, tengo miedo de ser un estorbo en tu vida...- No me dejó acabar, me giró rápidamente y puso sus labios sobre los míos.

-Nunca podrías ser un estorbo. ¡Nunca!- Dijo cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos- Y por la enemistad con mi padre, eso no lo has causado tú. Siempre he sido muy independiente y he hecho lo que quería, aprendí música muy en contra de los deseos de mi padre que decía que eso era de chicas, mi padre quería que estudiara derecho y no medicina, y quería que trabajara en uno de sus despachos y no en un hospital. Mi padre y yo hemos estado así desde que era muy pequeño- Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo- No llores por favor, cariño. Ahora solo importamos nosotros, ellos ya dan igual. Tú y yo vamos a ser felices sin ellos, vamos a hacer una vida juntos, no permitamos que nos la eclipsen cuando acabamos de empezarla, no ahora que se cuanto te quiero- Dijo limpiando mis lágrimas. Yo solo pude sonreirle como respuesta.

Me abrazó y me quedé dormida entre sus brazos después de una experiencia aterradora con su familia.

Al día siguiente me desperté tarde, encontré sobre la mesa de la habitación una bandeja y una nota al lado:

"Buenos días preciosa, no quería despertarte así que te he pedido algo de desayunar mientras voy a hacer unas llamadas a recepción, vuelvo enseguida. Te quiero. Carlisle."

Me levanté de la cama y fui hasta la mesa, me tomé el desayuno y escuché como Carlisle entraba en la habitación, pero antes de que me diera tiempo a decirle nada y a girarme, él me había tapado los ojos con una venda.

-Tranquila, es que tengo una sorpresa para ti- Dijo besándome la mejilla.

Yo me dejé llevar, me subió al coche y condujo en silencio, paró y andamos un poco más, abrió una puerta y después de entrar y cerrar tras nosotros me quitó la venda. Me quedé maravillada, estábamos en nuestra casa, todo lo que habíamos comprado estaba ya ahí y perfectamente ordenado.

-Carlisle, es perfecto- Dije cuando conseguí que saliera mi voz.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta- Dije sonriéndole.

Me enseñó toda la casa, como estaba decorada, y me sorprendí al ver una habitación con una camita pequeña y una cuna.

-Es para nuestro hijos- Dijo él sonriente.

-¿Nuestros hijos?- Dije yo un poco sorprendida.

-¿No quieres tener hijos?- Preguntó con mucha seriedad y tristeza en su voz.

-No es eso- Respondí rápidamente- Es solo que nos acabamos de casar y bueno... Apenas nos hemos conocido... Aunque para mi es como si te conociera de siempre y los niños me encantan...

-¿Te encantan los niños?- La sonrisa volvió a su rostro- No estoy diciendo que los tengamos ahora, pero tampoco me gustaría retrasarlo mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, hasta ahora, las dos veces que hemos estado juntos no hemos tomado precauciones... Así que el destino dirá cuando vendrán los niños- Me miró ilusionado sabiendo lo que quería decir- Qué vengan cuando tengan que venir, nosotros no pondremos ningún tipo de barrera a eso- No podía creer que yo estuviera diciendo eso con solo dieciocho años, pero nunca había sido muy partidaria de los métodos anticonceptivos y además Carlisle me estaba pidiendo una familia.

-Esme, gracias- Dijo abrazándola con amor y adoración.

No pude evitar imaginar una familia a su lado y la imagen me encanto, un niño y una niña jugando en el suelo con sus juguetes, Carlisle abrazándome en el sofá mientras yo amamantaba a nuestro pequeño bebé, me sentí feliz al imaginarlo y ahí fue cuando lo tuve claro, quería formar una familia con Carlisle, nuestra familia.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Qué os parece? ¿Os gusta?**

**¿Qué os ha parecido la reacción de Carlisle ante su padre? A mi me encanta.**

**Por cierto, ¿quien creeis que pega como padres de Carlisle? ¿Y como los de Esme? **

**Ya han salido en la historia:**

**Carlisle y Esme (Protas)**

**Eleazar (Hermano de Esme)**

**Y ya tengo asignado a Aro. Menos a los protagonista de siempre que tienen un papel especial y a Aro que ya lo tengo ubicado, ¿Que personajes creeis que pegan como sus padres?**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	4. 4º Días de hospital

**4º- Días de hospital**

Pasaban los meses y yo cada vez estaba más enamorada de Carlisle, era un auténtico encanto, siempre atento a cada necesidad mía. Sus padres nos hicieron varias visitas que acabaron con Carlisle gritándoles y yo intentando calmarlo para que no cometiera una estupidez hiriendo a su padre.

Un día Carlisle llegó a casa más contento que de costumbre, entró por la puerta, me cogió de la cintura y me levantó para besarme mejor.

-Esme, tengo la solución al problema con mis padres.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué solución?

-Pues creo que la mejor forma de que te acepten sería teniendo un hijo- Dijo él orgulloso.

-Un hijo... Carlisle, sabes que yo no estoy en contra de tener hijos pero...- Lo miré fijamente- No, mi respuesta es no.

-¿Qué?- Un atisbo de dolor surgió en su semblante- Pero, ¿por qué?

-Porque cuando tengamos un hijo será fruto del amor y el cariño que nos tenemos no con el único fin de que me acepten en tu familia.

-Pero Esme, yo también quiero tener hijos, ya lo sabes, ¿que tiene de malo querer acelerar un poco las cosas? Existen técnicas que podemos usar para que te quedes embarazada antes.

-¡He dicho que no! Cuando tenga que pasar pasará, ni antes ni después.

-¡Intenta entenderlo! ¡Intenta entenderme! ¡No es fácil vivir con tus padres acosándote cada vez que te ven!

-Creí que sabías a lo que te atenías cuando nos marchamos de aquella casa, tú me dijiste que irnos no te traería problemas. Si ahora te arrepientes ahí tienes la puerta para volver con ellos.

-¡No me arrepiento!- Dijo empezando a levantar la voz demasiado- ¡Pero si tenemos un hijo nos dejarán tranquilos de una vez! ¡Es por el bien de todos!

-¡Prefiero que me insulten y me golpeen antes que tener un hijo solo para tenerlos contentos a ellos!- Su forma de hablar me había alterado mucho.

-¡SOY TU ESPOSO Y ME LO DEBES!

-¿¡Te estás oyendo!? ¡Estás hablando como tus padres!

-¡Tal vez debería parecerme un poco más a ellos!- Dijo encarándome- ¡Puede que así tú no te rebelaras contra mi!

-No me rebelo contra ti- Dije intentando calmar la situación- Pero no estoy dispuesta a tener un niño solo para que acepten que soy de la familia. A mi eso me da igual, lo único que me importa es estar a tu lado, los niños vendrán cuando tengan que venir- Dije intentando acariciarle la mano, pero él la apartó.

-¡Si me quisieras no estarías en contra!

No pude soportarlo más, sabía que él en realidad no pensaba eso, algo le había hecho comportarse así, pero a pesar de saberlo, sus palabras fueron hirientes y no podía ni quería aguantarlo más. Cogí mi bolso, las llaves de mi coche y me dirigí a la puerta ante la mirada estupefacta de Carlisle.

-Cuando se te pase la gilipollez que llevas encima me llamas, hasta entonces, no quiero saber nada más de ti.

Cerré tras de mi de un portazo, me subí al coche y arranqué lo más rápido que pude, por el retrovisor pude ver que salía de la casa y miraba como me iba con dolor, pero no quise ser débil, se merecía sufrir un poco por lo que había dicho.

Mientras me alejaba en mi descapotable mis ojos no dejaban de soltar lágrimas, esas lágrimas me impedían ver bien la carretera, y tan fue así que cuando pasé una curva a más velocidad de la debida me choqué contra un coche provocando que diera vueltas de campana y se incendiara el motor mientras yo salía disparada por el cristal. Solo alcancé a escuchar el grito de una mujer llamando a su hijo desesperadamente antes de quedar inconsciente.

_**Carlisle**_

¡Qué estúpido había sido! ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decirle esas cosas? Ella tenía razón, nuestro hijo nacería del fruto de nuestro amor, porque eso era lo que yo sentía por ella, el más profundo amor que nadie ha conocido.

Sonó mi móvil y lo descolgué rápidamente esperando que fuera Esme.

-¿Carlisle?- Era la voz de Aro, amigo y compañero de trabajo.

-Hola Aro- Dije con el ánimo por los suelos- No es un buen momento, si no es una emergencia...

-¡Tu mujer acaba de ingresar! Ha tenido un accidente de coche.

-¡Voy para allí!- Dije antes de colgar.

El miedo se apoderó de mi por completo, no podía imaginar que sería de mi si algo le ocurría a Esme. Ella era lo único que le daba sentido a mi vida.

Cogí mis llaves y salí directo al hospital, por la carretera vi los restos del accidente y me quedé blanco al ver como habían quedado los coches, el de Esme tenía mejor aspecto pero aun así estaba en muy mal estado.

Corrí más rápido, tenía que llegar y verla, tenía que comprobar que estaba bien.

Llegué a los aparcamientos del hospital, dejé mi coche en la plaza que tenía reservada para mi y entré corriendo a buscarla. Aro me estaba esperando con la cara muy seria, eso no era buena señal.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Estable, ha tenido mucha suerte, el otro coche se llevó lo peor.

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que le pasa?- Él bajó su mirada- Aro, no me ocultes la gravedad de la situación y dime como está Esme.

-Se pegó un golpe en la cabeza y como iba sin cinturón atravesó el cristal. Su espalda ha quedado dañada, aunque aun no sabemos hasta que punto y... Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por ellos.

-¿Por ellos? ¿Te refieres a los del otro coche también?

-No- Aro me miró fijamente- Me refiero a la criatura que lleva en su seno y a ella- No se que cara puse pero debió de ser una mezcla entre asombro y dolor- Ya veo que no lo sabías, creo que ella tampoco, apenas está de tres semanas. Dada la magnitud del accidente, ha sido un milagro que siga estándolo.

-¿Puedo verla?- Sabía que debía seguir un protocolo y esperar, pero no podía, tenía que verla.

-Bueno- Rió- Si tú no se lo dices a mi jefe creo que podré dejarte pasar.

Me acompañó hasta la zona de cuidados intensivos y allí la vi, en una camilla al fondo del todo, con un montón de aparatos conectados a ella, y a pesar de ello, para mi seguía siendo la mujer más bella que jamás había visto.

-Tranquila mi vida, te pondrás bien- Le susurré al oído tomándola de la mano. Me giré a Aro- ¿Y los del otro coche?

-El conductor murió al instante, recibió todo el impacto, la mujer que iba de copiloto murió al llegar al hospital. Solo sobrevivió el hijo de ellos, un varón de apenas 9 meses de vida.

-Quiero que el pequeño y Esme sean trasladados a la misma habitación- Aro asintió- Y buscar algún familiar del pequeño.

-Ya lo hemos hecho, no tiene a nadie- Solo asentí.

Tal como había pedido, tanto Esme como el niño fueron llevados a la misma habitación. Mi corazón se encogió al ver a aquel pequeño angelito en la cuna de hospital junto a la cama de Esme, la imagen era demoledora, viéndolo ahí con una mascarilla para respirar y con una intravenosa en su diminuto brazo. No pude evitar acariciarle la mejilla y eso hizo que me sintiera más unido a él.

-Hola pequeñín, no te preocupes, no te abandonaré.

**--^^--^^--^^--**

Tres días habían pasado desde el accidente, yo solo me apartaba de la cama de Esme y la cuna del niño para ir a trabajar y porque no tenía más remedio.

Acababa de terminar mi turno, miré al pequeño, él se recuperaba bien, me puse junto a la cama de Esme, la tomé de la mano y besé su frente.

-Hola mi amor, ya estoy aquí- Una lágrima cayó de mis ojos- Mi vida, tienes que despertar, haz el esfuerzo. Tienes que despertar, tienes que hacerlo. ¿Qué será de nuestro pequeñín sino? ¿Y qué será de mi sin ti?- Apoyé mi mano en su vientre y cerré los ojos dejando vía libre a mis lágrimas.

De pronto sentí un tacto cálido sobre la mano que acababa de colocar sobre Esme, abrí los ojos y el cielo se abrió iluminándolo todo a su paso. Mi queridísima Esme estaba despierta y me miraba mientras acariciaba mi mano.

-Esme...- Tomé su rostro entre mis manos- Mi vida...- Lloré mientras la miraba- Cariño mío, al fin has despertado- La besé con amor y ternura- Mi amor. Te quiero.

-Carlisle- Ella me acarició la cara- Lo siento- Ahora era ella la que lloraba- Lo siento muchísimo, no quería hacerte sufrir.

-Tesoro- Me limpié las lágrimas y sequé las suyas- No llores, es cierto que me he sentido terriblemente preocupado por ti, pero también me has dado un motivo para sonreír- Ella me miró sin entender lo que le decía- Esme, cariño, estás embarazada- Ella sonrió tocando y mirando su vientre, pero al volver a mirarme se desvaneció su sonrisa. Entendí el motivo, acababa de recordar nuestra discusión- Esme, te aseguro que me he arrepentido de mis palabras desde el mismo momento en que saliste de casa. De hecho mi familia no sabe nada y no pensaba decírselo. Tú eres lo único que me importa.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Me preguntó ansiosa.

-Claro que si, pero ahora relájate, no debes alterarte.

Me sonrió antes de dirigir su mirada a la cuna que había junto a su cama.

-¿Quién es el pequeño?

-Es el único superviviente del otro coche- Dije triste- Creí que sería mejor tenerlo cerca de ti para poder controlarlo mejor, no me he separado de ti prácticamente en los últimos tres días.

-¿Es el único? ¿He matado a sus padres?

-Esme, tú no has matado a nadie, y además, sus padres se tienen merecido lo que les ha ocurrido. El padre era un borracho maltratador y la madre una drogadicta, maltrataban al niño. Tendrías que verle las marcas de la espalda y solo tiene nueve meses.

-¿Qué va a ser de él?- Preguntó escandalizada- Está solo en el mundo.

-No está solo, nos tiene a nosotros- Dije abrazándola con cariño.

-¿Quedárnoslo- Sus ojos se iluminaron- ¿Podemos adoptarlo?

-Podemos y lo haremos- Le respondí firmemente. El pequeño empezó a llorar así que lo cogí- ¿Quieres cogerlo?- Ella asintió emocionada- Pon los brazos- Le coloqué al niño con cuidado.

-Edward, eres precioso.

-¿Cómo lo has llamado?- Pregunté sorprendido.

-Tiene cara de llamarse Edward- Sonrió al mirarme.

-Su nombre completo es Edward Anthony Masen, aunque dentro de una semana será Edward Anthony Cullen.

-¿Una semana? Pero si estas cosas tardan años.

-El hecho de ser director del hospital que trató al juez que tramita las adopciones ayuda mucho, y tener el apellido Cullen tenía que servirme de algo.

Ella no dijo nada, se sentía feliz por darle a aquel niño un hogar en donde ambos sabíamos que sería querido.

Al día siguiente llegó Aro para ver a Esme.

-Bueno días- Dijo al entrar- Me alegro mucho de verte despierta- Se giró hacia mi- Jefe, ves a darte una ducha y a afeitarte en las duchas de esta planta mientras reviso a tu mujer.

Me duché disfrutando de la calidez del agua, notando como relajaba mis músculos, tensos desde el momento del accidente. Me afeité y arreglé antes de volver a la habitación de Esme.

Aro salió a mi encuentro antes de que llegara.

-Tienes una mujer increíble, a pesar de todo no ha perdido la sonrisa.

-¿A pesar de todo?- Esa frase fue como una bofetada- ¿Qué le ocurre?

-Tranquilízate, la lesión de la espalda es seria pero se puede tratar. Y digo lo de a pesar de todo porque en su estado no se la debe operar, le he dicho que en los meses de embarazo y puede que uno o dos meses más no quiero que camine aunque puede hacerlo, y lo único que ha hecho ha sido abrazarme, sonreírme y decirme que se encuentra muy feliz.

Yo sonreí ante eso e imité a Esme, el hecho de que ella estuviera viva, de que estuviera conmigo a pesar de haberme comportado como un idiota, de que estuviera embarazada y de que Edward fuera a formar parte de la familia eran motivos suficientes para encontrarme feliz aunque eso significara tener que ayudarle en todo.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Qué os parece? ¿Os gusta?**

**Edward ha aparecido en escena, jejeje. ¿Os esperábais esto?**

**Por favor, dejad reviews que para mi son muy importantes.  
**


	5. 5º Ablandando el corazón de la abuela

**5º- Hablandando el corazón de la abuela**

_**Esme**_

Salí del hospital el día que firmamos los papeles de la adopción de Edward, Carlisle llevaba mi silla y yo llevaba a Edward entre mis brazos.

Carlisle había colocado una sillita para bebé en la parte trasera de su mercedes donde sentamos a Edward dormidito, después me colocó a mi en el asiento del copiloto y tras haberse sentado frente al volante nos marchamos a nuestra casa.

Carlisle no dejó de mirarme de reojo cada vez que podía y yo no hacía más que mirar a Edward por el retrovisor.

Cuando llegamos Carlisle nos llevó a nuestra habitación, me tumbó en la cama y puso a Edward en el centro, después se puso frente a mi y me sonrió.

-Te he echado de menos preciosa- Dijo acariciándome el rostro- Bienvenida a casa Sra. Cullen- Después miró a Edward- Y tú también eres bienvenido hijito.

-No puedo creer que sea nuestro, lo quiero tanto.

Él sonrió y puso su mano en mi vientre y lo acarició lentamente.

-¿Qué quieres que sea?- Dijo feliz- Yo quiero una niña, con la forma de tu cara, tu sonrisa, puede que con mi color de pelo y de ojos...

-Pues yo prefiero un niño que sea un caballero como su padre y el hermanito perfecto para Edward.

Me quedé dormida poco después con mi mano sobre el estómago de Edward. Cuando desperté eran las seis de la tarde, Edward había despertado, al igual que yo, por los gritos que se oían fuera, las voces eran de Carlisle y sus padres y hacían llorar a Edward. Yo lo puse sobre mi pecho y lo abracé, besé su frente y froté su espalda intentando que se calmara. Él enroscó sus bracitos en mi cuello y ocultó su carita en mi pelo.

Carlisle apareció por la puerta enfadado y cerró tras de si, yo lo miré asustada y lo vi intentando calmarse, después se sentaba en el borde y suspiraba.

-Han venido mis padres- Dijo mirando al suelo- Vuelven otra vez con lo mismo, quieren hablarte a ti, pero no estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor- Me miró por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación- ¿Qué le ocurre?

-Está asustado por los gritos.

-Lo siento- Dijo antes de coger a Edward- Perdóname cariño, no quería asustarte.

-Carlisle, ponme en la silla de ruedas- Le pedí- Vamos a hablar con tus padres, tienen que conocer a Edward.

Él no dijo nada, tan solo acercó mi silla y me sentó en ella colocando a Edward sobre mi.

Salimos fuera de la habitación y los vi en el salón mirándonos con odio.

-Buenas tardes- Dije intentando no ser maleducada- Carlisle me ha dicho que querían verme.

-Así es... ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- Preguntó la Sra. Cullen- ¿Y quién es ese niño?

-Tuve un accidente hace unas semanas y durante un tiempo tendré que llevar silla de ruedas. Y este niño- Dije mirando a Edward que se había vuelto a agarrar fuerte a mi cuello- Es Edward Anthony Cullen.

-¿¡Como que Cullen!?- Preguntó indignado el padre de Carlisle.

-Padre, Esme y yo hemos adoptado a Edward, ahora forma parte de la familia.

Su padre se tensó y lo miró con ira, pero su madre se acercó lentamente, se arrodilló para quedarse a la altura de mi silla.

-Hola pequeño- Edward la miró con miedo- Soy tu abuela- Carlisle y yo nos miramos atónitos- ¿Me dejas que te de un abrazo?

Edward pareció entender lo que le decía porque se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazó antes de volver a mi cuello rápidamente.

-¡Qué niño más inteligente! Es un encanto. ¿Habéis visto que ojos más bonitos? Nunca había visto unos ojos con un verde esmeralda tan brillante, y su color de pelo es de un tono cobrizo... ¡Es excepcional en todos los sentidos!

-Gracias- Dijo Carlisle todavía atónito. Después se giró a su padre- ¿Tú no quieres conocer a tu nieto?

-¡Ese no es mi nieto! ¡No tiene mi sangre...!  
-¡Cállese!- Grité enfadada- ¡No se atreva a decir nada más! Edward es hijo nuestro con o sin lazos de sangre, y si él no es su nieto, el niño que llevo dentro tampoco lo es.

-¡Estás embarazada!- Dijo sonriente- ¡Tengo un nieto!

-¡DOS!- Grité.

-Esme no te alteres- Me pidió Carlisle, después se dirigió a su padre- Ya la has oído, si no aceptas a Edward olvídate del otro bebé porque no lo conocerás.

-No podéis hacer eso... ¡Es mi nieto!

-¡Y ELLOS SON NUETROS HIJOS!- Grité levantándome de la silla de ruedas- ¡NO PUEDE VENIR A... NUESTRA CASA... Y DECIR...!- Me faltó el aire, la madre de Carlisle cogió a Edward y mi marido me tomó entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Cayo, querido, creo que es mejor que vayas a casa, yo iré después.

Solo alcancé a escuchar el portazo que dio al salir, estaba intentando que el aire volviera a mis pulmones. Carlisle me tumbó en el sofá muy preocupado.

-Cariño, cálmate y respira- Me decía una y otra vez para tranquilizarme- Por favor Esme inténtalo.

Y yo lo intentaba pero no lo conseguía, solo me calmé cuando escuché la voz de Edward.

-Mamá- Dijo claramente.

Al escucharlo y mirar su carita de preocupación, una calma inesperada se apoderó de mi y sentí el aire volver a mi aparato respiratorio de nuevo.

-Eso es- Me animó Carlisle.

Esperaron un poco a que terminara de calmarme, después Carlisle me sentó en su regazo y la Sra. Cullen se sentó frente a mi con Edward en el suyo.

-Esme, estoy de acuerdo contigo y entiendo tu reacción, pero no podemos dejar que vuelvas a ponerte así.

-Lo se, lo siento, no he podido evitarlo- Dije abrazándome a él con fuerza- Edward es nuestro hijo le guste o no.

-Claro que si- Dijo Atenadora, la madre de Carlisle- Tarde o temprano lo entenderá, pero hasta entonces creo que será mejor que no coincidáis más de lo estrictamente necesario en la misma habitación.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Sentenció Carlisle acariciándome la espalda.

El resto de la tarde fue bastante agradable, la madre de Carlisle no era tan mala como había pensado, Edward había hecho que sacara todo lo bueno que tenía dentro.

Se marchó antes de que anocheciera, le di un biberón a Edward tumbados en mi cama, Carlisle se lo llevó a la cuna porque se había quedado dormidito mientras comía.

Volvió con una bandeja en las manos, la dejó en la mesa del fondo de la habitación, me ayudó a sentarme colocando muchos almohadones detrás 'ara que estuviera cómoda, colocó una mesita plegable a la altura perfecta para que yo llegara y colocó la bandeja con la cena sobre ella.

-Tiene muy buena pinta- Dije sonriente.

-No soy tan buen cocinero como tú pero me defiendo.

Una punzada de dolor atacó mi espalda, inconscientemente puse cara de dolor y me froté la espalda con la mano.

-¿Te duele?- Yo solo asentí, él se sentó a mi lado y me frotó la espalda- No debías haberte levantado, espero que no hayas empeorado.

-Lo siento mucho, no se que es lo que me ha pasado esta tarde, nunca me había puesto así.

-Con las hormonas alteradas por el embarazo y las palabras de mi padre, ha salido a relucir tu instinto de madre cuando has visto que atacaban a tu pequeño- Sonreía mientras me masajeaba la espalda.

-Hablando de madres, la tuya ha sufrido un cambio radical, no parece la misma que conocí hace unos meses.

-A mi también me ha sorprendido, no la había visto tan cariñosa desde que tenía ocho años y le dije que quería tocar el piano- Me contó- Y ya que hablamos de madres, he pensado que podríamos invitar a tu familia a visitarnos, ellos no saben nada de tu accidente, ni de tu embarazo, ni de Edward, además así tu madre tendrá una escusa para quedarse contigo cuando yo vuelva a trabajar dentro de tres días.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Pueden venir a vernos?- Él asintió sonriente ante mi emoción- ¡Eso sería maravilloso! Tengo ganas de que conozcan a Edward y se emocionarán mucho cuando les digamos que estoy embarazada.

-Pues si te parece, mientras tu cenas yo los llamo y les cuento lo del accidente, no creo que estés en condiciones de hablar de ello después de las emociones de hoy.

-Como quieras- Besó mi frente y salió mientras yo empezaba a cenar.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bueno, he aquí uno más, espero que os esté gustando tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

**No se si estoy cumpliendo vuestras espectativas por ello me gustaría que me dijerais lo que os gustaría que pasara, sea bueno, malo, tonteria o no...**

**Para mi es muy importante vuestra opinión, por favor, sed buenos y decidme que os gustaría que pasara y quien querríais que saliera y como quien.**

**A todos los que me digan que les gustaria que pasara o alguna de las cosas que os e pedido les dedico el proximo capitulo.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	6. 6º La venganza del abuelo Cayo

**6º- La venganza del abuelo Cayo**

_**Carlisle**_

Salí de la habitación un poco más tranquilo, tenía miedo de que lo ocurrido por la tarde con mi padre afectara a su embarazo o a su lesión de espalda.

Bajé al salón y marqué el número de la casa de los padres de Esme.

-¿Diga?- Escuché una voz de niño.

-Hola Eleazar, soy Carlisle, ¿está tu madre?

-Si, un momento- Escuché como la llamaba- Ahora se pone.

-Dime Carlisle.

-Buenas noches Didyme, tengo algo importante que contarte.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Su voz se notaba alarmada- ¿Le ocurre algo a Esme?

-Me temo que si, hace una semana tuvo un accidente de coche y tiene la espalda lesionada. Creo que ha ella le haría bien que vinierais unos días de visita.

-¿¡Por qué no nos has llamado antes!? ¡Ahora mismo hacemos las maletas y cogemos el primer vuelo hacia allí!

-Tranquilízate, ella está bien. No os llamé porque estábamos pendientes de un asunto muy importante que esperamos que os alegre, había que firmar mucho papeleo.

-¿Qué puede haber más importante?- Se la escuchaba enfadada.

-Ya lo veréis- No quería decírselo yo, Esme era la encargada de hacérselo saber a sus padres- Cuando tengáis los billetes avisadme para saber a que hora tengo que ir a recogeros al aeropuerto.

-Muy bien, hasta luego Carlisle- Colgó sin darme tiempo ha responder nada.

Subí a contárselo a Esme pero la encontré dormida en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. Aparté la bandeja y tumbé a Esme para que durmiera más cómoda.

Al día siguiente hablé con mi madre para que se quedara con ella y con Edward mientras yo iba a Seatle a por los padres de Esme, ellos habían conseguido billetes para un avión esa misma noche y estaban apunto de llegar.

Llegué al aeropuerto cuando estaban desembarcando, me vieron y fueron directos a mi, todos me abrazaron aunque sus caras me decían que no estaban muy contentos conmigo.

Nadie dijo nada durante el trayecto pero a los tres se les escapó una exclamación cuando vieron la casa y tuve que recordarme a mi mismo que la familia Platt no estaba acostumbrada a casas tan grandes como la nuestra.

Entramos, los sonidos se oían en el salón y en la cocina, Esme estaba en el salón así que los llevé allí.

Al entrar, Eleazar se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana, sentada en un sillón reclinable que había comprado expresamente para ella, sus padres se acercaron más despacio pero igual de ansiosos.

-Mi pequeña, ¿como te encuentras?

-Bien papá, Carlisle me cuida muy bien.

-¡Quiero que me digáis ahora mismo que era eso tan importante que os ha impedido llamarnos nada más ocurrió el accidente!- Exigió Didyme.

-Cariño, ¿quieres traerlo?

-Claro- Dije sonriendo.

Salí hacia la cocina y vi a mi madre darle un biberón a Edward.

-Mamá, ha llegado la familia de Esme, es hora de que conozcan a Edward.

-Claro, tómalo. Yo recogeré un poco la cocina y me iré a casa- Miré a mi madre sorprendido cuando dijo eso, cogí a Edward y volví al salón.

Al entrar todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, yo puse a Edward en los brazos de Esme y él se abrazó a ella rápidamente. Me maravillé al ver el amor que se tenían el uno al otro, como si siempre hubieran estado unidos de alguna manera.

-Mamá, papá, Eleazar, os presento a Edward Anthony Cullen.

-¿Lo habéis adoptado?- Preguntó su madre mirando a Edward con adoración- ¿Este era el motivo?

-Así es. En el accidente que tuvo Esme, murieron los padres del pequeño y nosotros decidimos hacernos cargo de él.

-¡Es maravilloso!- Dijo eufórico el padre de Esme- ¡Soy abuelo!- Empezó a reír de felicidad.

-Además, Marco, por partida doble- Cesó su risa de golpe y me miró. Yo coloqué mi mano en el vientre de Esme- Vamos a tener otro miembro en la familia.

Marco me abrazó con fuerza y Didyme a Esme y a Edward. Eleazar estaba a un lado mirando sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía.

-¡Eh, enano!- Le llamó Esme- Ven a conocer a tu primer sobrino- Eleazar se acercó despacio y se quedó mirando a Edward. Los dos se miraron y Edward le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que Eleazar lo amara con el corazón.

Todos se quedaron en casa, mi madre se marchó antes de que yo volviera a la cocina, supuse que se estaba sintiendo un poco incomoda al escuchar a gente tan abierta y eufórica, ella hacia mucho que no se relacionaba con gente así.

Didyme se encargó de bañar, alimentar y acostar a Edward con la ayuda de Eleazar, mientras que Marco se dedicó a darme consejos sobre paternidad ante la risa incontrolable de Esme.

Cuando todos estuvieron por fin en sus habitaciones y Esme y yo nos quedamos a solas en nuestro dormitorio, no pude evitar coger su rostro y besarlo con pasión.

-Carlisle- Suspiró sonoramente- No lo hagas.

-¿Por qué?- Dije sin apartar mis labios de su cuerpo, descendiendo hacia sus senos mientras apretaba su cintura contra la mía.

-Tengo... miedo.

Eso me hizo parar al instante, levanté la cabeza y la miré preocupado, no entendía que podía causarle miedo, ¿acaso había hecho yo algo que causara su temor? No recordaba haber hecho nada.

-¿De que tienes miedo?- Ella bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada- Cariño, si he hecho algo para que te sientas así, te aseguro que no era mi intención.

-No has hecho nada Carlisle. Es que... Tengo miedo de hacerle daño- Dijo tocando su vientre y apartándose de mi, alejándose al otro lado de la cama, como intentando protegerlo de mi.

Entonces lo entendí, todas las mujeres embarazadas sentían lo mismo, siempre temían que el bebé pudiera salir dañado tras una relación con su pareja, y ante eso no pude evitar echarme a reír.

-Esme, no tienes de que preocuparte, el bebé está a salvo. Nada de lo que podamos hacer esta noche le afectará- Pero ella seguía mirándome temerosa- Cielo, ¿piensas de verdad que sería capaz de poneros en peligro a alguno de los dos?

-No- Dijo levemente- Lo siento, tú eres médico, tú sabes lo que es bueno y lo que no...

-Esme, no quiero forzarte a nada, si no quieres hacer nada no importa. Hay etapas en el embarazo que, muy a mi pesar, tengo que respetar.

-¿Etapas?- Se acercó a mi y se acurrucó sobre mi pecho- Explícamelo, quiero saber todo lo que me va a ocurrir.

-Como quieras- La acomodé un poco para poder mirarla mientras le hablaba- Pues al principio, es normal que sientas miedo de todo, sientes que cualquier cosa que haya a tu alrededor puede afectarle- Acaricié su vientre- Pero eso se pasa, el miedo desaparecerá y empezarás a sentir que aumenta tu apetito, tanto el de alimentarte como el sexual- Ella se sonrojó- También empezarás a notar los cambios en tu cuerpo, tu vientre empezará a crecer, tus pechos se hincharán- Ocultó su rostro sonrojado en mi pecho- Y tu cuerpo se irá adaptando a las necesidades del bebé. Cambiarán algunos gustos tuyos, cosas que ahora te gustan puede que dejen de gustarte y al revés también. Poco a poco irás sufriendo cambios de estados de ánimo y cuando falte poco para que llegue el alumbramiento, esos cambios de ánimo serán constantes y predecibles. Y espero que tú no seas de esas que tienen antojos raros a las 5 de la mañana, je, je, je.

-¿Me ayudarás con esos cambios?- Me miró a los ojos- Tengo miedo de que esos cambios te alejen de mi.

-Esme, tranquilízate, nada va a hacer que me aleje de ti. Y ahora que además tenemos a Edward, vamos a estar más unidos que nunca- Besé sus cabellos- Ahora duerme.

Ella me abrazó muy fuerte antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Unos días después, yo volvía del trabajo directo a casa, se habían quedado Esme, Eleazar y Edward solos en casa, los padres de Esme habían querido salir a comprarle cosas a Edward y Esme no se pudo negar, y yo no es que desconfiara de Eleazar, para nada, pero el niño no podía cocinar y era casi la hora de la cena.

Sonó mi móvil y vi que era Esme.

-Hola preciosa.

-Carlisle, ven rápido- Estaba llorando- Por favor, ven rápido.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunté aterrado.

-Eleazar está mal y Edward no lo se, por favor, date prisa.

-Estoy llegando cariño, tranquila.

Colgué y aceleré, algo había pasado y no era bueno.

Llegué en menos de cinco minutos, al subir las escaleras de porche encontré la puerta abierta y el pasillo hecho un desastre, escuché los sollozos de Esme en el salón y corrí allí. Estaba ella en el suelo con Edward entre sus brazos y Eleazar en las rodillas con un pequeño charco de sangre a su alrededor.

-¡Esme!- Corrí hacia ellos- ¿¡Qué ha ocurrido!?

-Vino tu padre...- Empezó a llorar- Quiso llevarse a Edward, Eleazar se puso en medio y lo golpeó haciendo que se diera en la cabeza con el borde de la mesa. Después se dirigió a Edward, que estaba al lado de Eleazar y cuando lo cogió me lancé contra él, le golpeé con lo que pillé y él dejó caer a Edward... No ha despertado desde entonces.

-Vale, cálmate- Intenté calmarme yo también, no podía dejarme llevar por la ira- Voy a ocuparme de Eleazar, voy a taparle la herida, quiero que mientras, revises a Edward, yo te diré que debes hacer- Esme asintió, yo me quité la camisa y la hice jirones- Comprueba que sigue respirando- Ella lo hizo mientras yo presionaba uno de los trozos de mi camisa sobre la herida de Eleazar.

-Muy despacio, pero sigue respirando- Dijo claramente a pesar de sus lágrimas.

-Bien, eso es bueno. Ahora quiero que le tomes el pulso, ¿tienes un reloj?- Asintió- Pues coge su muñeca, busca su vena, y cuando la encuentres, cuenta cuantas pulsaciones tiene en un minuto- Ella obedeció, durante ese minuto yo envolví la frente de Eleazar con el resto de mi camisa haciendo que quedara como un vendaje temporal.

-Tiene 140 pulsaciones por minuto.

-Aparentemente, Edward está bien- Ella respiró un poco más aliviada- Espera un momento mientras llevo a Eleazar a su cama. Ha perdido sangre, eso es todo, el golpe no es peligroso y no es profundo, se pondrá bien.

Me llevé a Eleazar a su cama, lo tumbé y lo tapé, había tenido suerte de solo haberse hecho una brecha. De hecho el golpe no había sido tan fuerte así que supuse que se había desmayado por la sangre. Volví al salón a por Edward y Esme.

-Dame a Edward- Ella me lo dio y lo revisé- Se ha golpeado la cabeza, por eso ha quedado inconsciente, pero ha sido un golpe en una zona muy dura, su subconsciente ha hecho que quede sin sentido para proteger su mente, no le pasa nada. Quédate aquí mientras voy a llevar a Edward a su cuna.

-Después de a ti he llamado a mis padres- Dijo en un susurro.

-Has hecho bien, tranquilízate- Me giré con Edward en brazos y lo dejé en su cuna.

Volví con Esme, ella estaba quieta en el mismo sitio que la había dejado. Me acerqué a ella y la miré preocupado. A pesar de ser la única que no había sido golpeada con nada, era la que peor parecía estar, se había levantado, caminado y golpeado a mi padre, eso había afectado con total seguridad a su espalda, y el miedo, el estrés y la crisis de ansiedad que amenazaba con invadirla podrían afectar a su embarazo.

-Esme, dime si te duele algo- Ella, llorando, señaló la zona baja de su vientre.

Yo hice que se tumbara en el mismo suelo, no podía moverla sin saber como estaba. Levanté su camiseta y apreté un poco, eso hizo que ella gritara de dolor, eso no era nada bueno.

-¡Esme!- Gritó su madre al entrar en el salón seguida de su marido- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Sshh- Hice que se callaran, necesitaba concentración. Apreté un poco más arriba, ahí se quejo pero no fue igual que antes. Apreté de nuevo en el mismo lugar de antes y volvió a gritar- Esme, ¿te duele algo más?

-La espalda, me duele mucho.

-Te voy a girar, y lo siento pero te va a doler- Ella asintió- Ayudadme- Le dije a sus padres- Vamos a intentar que sienta el menor dolor posible. Didyme, coge esas almohadas y pónselas a la altura de su vientre y en dirección a las rodillas, y una en la cabeza. Marco, quiero que me ayudes a moverla, intentando que su espalda se doble lo menos posible.

Didyme colocó las almohadas en la zona donde iba a quedar apoyada Esme, Marco se colocó frente a mi, al otro lado de Esme, empecé a girarla y él me ayudó, colocando sus manos y brazos en la espalda de ella para que no se doblara, cuando estuvo boca abajo, Didyme le tomó una mano a Esme y Marco se quedó donde estaba esperando por si yo necesitaba más ayuda.

Toqué delicadamente su espalda, ella siseó de dolor al contacto de mis dedos, noté hinchada la zona lumbar, apreté un poco y ella reprimió un grito con la almohada. Así fui tocando las diferentes zonas de su espalda hasta que tuve clara idea de como estaba.

-Hay que llevarla a la cama, tiene que tener la espalda recta. Una vez esté allí hablaremos de lo que le pasa, nada hasta que esté en un sitio adecuado.

Marco buscó algo que colocar en su espalda para no doblarla mientras la trasladábamos, utilizamos la tabla de planchar. Conseguimos llevarla con éxito hasta la cama, la dejamos totalmente tumbada, delante de ella llamé a Aro pidiéndole que llegara rápido, que trajera material para coser una brecha, pomadas para golpes y todo lo que hiciera falta para comprobar el estado de la espalda de Esme.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Didyme sujetando la mano temblorosa de Esme.

-La situación es delicada- Me senté en el borde de la cama y tomé su otra mano mientras Marco cogía de los hombros a su mujer- Creo que has podido sufrir alguna fractura en la espalda, no estaré seguro hasta que Aro te revise.

-Carlisle, ¿y el bebé está bien?

-Por ahora si, pero vamos a tener alguna complicación.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Soy despiadada, lo se, no tengo perdón por lo que les he hecho.**

**¡Podéis insultarme esta vez, no me lo tomaré a mal!**

**Pero a pesar del odio que sintáis ahora mismo hacia mi, ¿os ha gustado como ha quedado el capítulo? ¿Os esperábais esto?**

**Se aceptan sugerencias para el próximo capítulo, aun no lo tengo ni empezado.**

**Espero vuestros reviews diciendome de cuantas formas merezco ser asesinada.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	7. 7º Momentos de tensión

**7º- Momentos de tensión**

_**Carlisle**_

-Marco, ¿te importaría ir a ver como están Edward y Eleazar? Cada uno está en su cama inconscientes- Vi la cara de terror que puso- Eleazar solo tiene una brecha, se pondrá bien y Edward no tiene nada, pero me gustaría que no estuvieran solos cuando despierten.

-Estaré con ellos hasta que despierten, no te preocupes.

-Didyme, ¿puedes ir a la cocina y llenar un balde de agua caliente y traerlo con paños?

-Claro- Los dos salieron de la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre Carlisle?- Esme estaba llorando, sabía que algo le ocurría.

-Hay que conseguir que tu vientre se relaje, está muy tenso y eso podría provocar un aborto- Empezó a hiperventilar- ¡Esme, mírame a los ojos!- Dije un poco duro- Si te lo digo es para que te controles, no puedes estar así, tienes que colaborar o no conseguiremos nada. Así que cálmate.

Me dolía hablarle así, pero era necesario, si así era la única forma en la que me iba a hacer caso, la utilizaría, por mucho que me doliera. Luego tendría tiempo para pedirle perdón.

Esme asintió y empezó a respirar hondo, cada vez que tomaba una bocanada de aire le siseaba de dolor.

-Me duele el vientre cuando respiro hondo- Dijo asustada pero intentando mantenerse lo más serena posible.

-Lo se, te va a ocurrir hasta que consigamos relajarte.

Didyme entró por la puerta con la palancana de agua caliente y los paños. Yo tomé un paño y lo humedecí en el agua, se lo coloqué sobre el vientre, ella tembló ante el contacto, pero no se quejó, mientras ese paño se quedaba ahí, iba frotando despacio el resto de su vientre, los costados, todo el abdomen, también en las piernas y el cuello, si se relajaba ella sería mucho más fácil. Poco a poco se fue relajando y su vientre con ella.

-Carlisle- Me llamó Didyme desde la puerta de la habitación- Ha llegado el médico.

-Dile que pase- Me giré hacia Esme- Ya puedes respirar tranquila, no le va a ocurrir nada al bebé.

-¿Seguro?- Una lágrima se le escapó.

-Seguro- Besé sus labios suavemente- Siento haberme puesto duro contigo pero era la única forma.

-Carlisle- Me llamó Aro al entrar- Me acaban de explicar lo ocurrido. ¿Como está?

-Ahora mejor, he conseguido relajar su vientre y por ahora no corre peligro. Pero me preocupa su espalda.

-Ya me han contado lo que ha tenido que hacer. ¿Como de grave crees que es?

-Creo que se ha fracturado algo.

-Eso no me gusta- Se acercó a la cama- Esme, te voy a revisar la espalda, te voy a colocar de lado, Carlisle estará junto a ti, cuando te duela no quiero que te contengas, grita si te hace falta.

-De acuerdo.

Entre Aro y yo, giramos a Esme intentando hacerle el menor daño posible, después me tumbé a su lado y le acaricié la mejilla.

-Vamos allá- Dijo Aro cuando empezó a tocar la espalda de Esme.

Empezó por la parte superior, Esme estaba tranquila, no parecía molestarle esa parte. Fue bajando y cada vez se fue deformando más la cara de Esme hasta que pasó a gritar por el dolor cada vez que le tocaba de mitad de espalda para abajo.

-Ya hemos acabado Esme- Dijo con un tono de voz que no me gustó nada. Le limpié las lágrimas a Esme antes de volver a tumbarla apoyando la espalda- Voy a serte sincero, la situación es grave pero no crítica. El hecho de que tengas sensibilidad y movilidad en las piernas es muy positivo. Aun así, durante los próximos meses me temo que vas a tener que estar en cama, solo podrás sentarte para comer y si tienes que ir al baño, en brazos y rápido, para lavarte, en la bañera tumbada. Y sobre todo, siempre tiene que haber alguien para ayudarte a todo.

-Tranquilo Aro, yo me encargaré de que tenga todo lo necesario.

-Lo se, bueno, ahora os dejaré un poco a solas y curaré a mis otros dos pacientes. Descansad, os hace falta.

Aro se marchó y nos dejó a unos minutos de intimidad, ahora tocaba lo realmente difícil, hablar con Esme sobre lo ocurrido esa tarde.

_**Esme**_

Aro salió por la puerta y vi como Carlisle miraba el suelo pensativo, a pesar de que intentaba estar tranquila, una parte de mi temía la reacción de Carlisle, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer si se querían llevar a mi pequeño?

Miles de posibles situaciones se pasaron por mi mente y ninguna me gustaba, Carlisle podría enfadarse por lo ocurrido y marcharse, o podía quedarse pero ignorarla, podía solo cuidar de ella por el bebé...

Carlisle me miró fijamente, parecía indeciso, se acercó todo lo que pudo a mi, suspiró y tomó mi mano.

-Esme, tenemos que hablar- Yo solo asentí- Primero, y antes de que me expliques nada, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti- Eso me descolocó, ¿orgulloso y no cabreado?- En tu estado has tenido el valor de enfrentarte a mi padre y eso es algo que nunca podré olvidar, has salvado a nuestro hijo.

-Pero he puesto en peligro a nuestro otro hijo- Lo miré con los ojos vidriosos- Deberías estar enfadado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso tendría que pensar que hubiera sido mejor que se llevara a Edward? Esme, has hecho lo que debías hacer, y todo lo que te está pasando ahora mismo en la espalda y lo que pueda ocurrirle al bebé es culpa, única y exclusivamente de mi padre- Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó mis labios- No te sientas culpable, no has hecho nada malo.

-Te quiero- Dije rodeando su cuello para que no se alejara de mi- No te haces ni una ligera idea de todo lo que te quiero.

-Espero que sea por lo menos la mitad de lo que yo te quiero a ti- Dijo sonriendo. De pronto se puso serio- Ahora cariño, quiero que me cuentes que ha ocurrido. Pero no quiero que te alteres, así que si ves que es demasiado, lo dejaremos por el momento.

-De acuerdo- Tomé su mano entre las mías mientras él se sentaba a mi lado mirándome- Mis padres habían salido a las cinco de la tarde a comprar cosas, Eleazar estaba jugando con Edward mientras yo los miraba. Escuché un fuerte ruido procedente de la puerta seguido de cosas caer en el recibidor, al girarme vi a tu padre entrar en el salón. Me dijo que venía a arreglar las cosas, yo pensé que quería hablar, pero no fue así, me dijo que iba a llevarse al niño lejos y así no tendríamos más problemas familiares, Eleazar se puso entre Edward y tu padre, pero es muy pequeño y tu padre lo apartó de un solo empujón, haciendo que se diera contra la mesa- Respiré un poco antes de continuar, Carlisle me miraba atento mientras acariciaba mis manos-Después cogió a Edward, cuando lo hizo mi cuerpo se movió solo, cogí lo primero que pillé, creo que fue un jarrón y se lo lancé a la cabeza. Él dejó caer a Edward y yo perdí el control, empecé a lanzarle todo lo que encontraba y él salió corriendo de la casa, corrí hacia Eleazar y Edward para ver como estaban y al ver que no despertaba ninguno, corrí a buscar el móvil para llamarte.

A esas alturas mis lágrimas caían de la rabia que sentía al recordar esos momentos, Carlisle se tumbó a mi lado y me besó la mejilla repetidas veces mientras acariciaba mi vientre con una mano y con la otra tomaba una de las mías. No entendí que era lo que estaba haciendo hasta que volví a sentir un pinchazo en mi vientre y puse una mueca de dolor mientras siseaba por el dolor.

-Relájate, intenta olvidar todo eso, ahora solo importa que tú te recuperes- Siguió frotando mi vientre consiguiendo que me calmara- Vamos a tener que controlar muy bien tus estados de ánimo, al menos hasta que tu cuerpo se recupere un poco de la experiencia que has vivido hoy.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Carlisle se levantó de mi lado para ir a ver quien era, no entró fuera quien fuera, pero al cerrar la puerta se giró con Edward entre sus brazos hacia mi, me sonrió y se acercaron los dos hasta mi lado.

-Mamá, mira quien ha venido a verte- Dijo Carlisle sonriéndome mientras Edward me miraba con los ojitos llorosos.

-Hola, mi amor- Dije acariciándole la mejilla- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte.

Edward se lanzó hacia mi y me abrazó, en ese momento supe que él siempre iba a ser mi niño predilecto, tuviera los hijos que tuviera, los querría muchísimo y a todos por igual, pero Edward iba a ser el mimado de mamá.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Qué os parece? A mi me parece que no está nada mal**

**En el próximo os prometo que tendréis el enfrentamiento entre Carlisle y su padre, y me gustaría que me dierais ideas de como quereis que sea, pero me refiero a ideas claras no a ¡MATALO! ni nada de eso, que ese sentimiento hacia Cayo lo tenemos todos jejeje.**

**Gracias por los reviews que dejáis, significan mucho para mi. Me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo  
**


	8. 8º La venganza de Carlisle

**08º- La venganza de Carlisle**

_**Carlisle**_

Esme se quedó dormida con Edward entre sus brazos, los dos necesitaban descansar y recuperarse del susto.

Salí de la habitación y me acerqué a Aro que estaba cosiendo la brecha de Eleazar ante Marco y Didyme.

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien, ha sido un golpe sin importancia- Dijo Aro tranquilamente mientras terminaba de coser la herida.

-¿Sin importancia? Es imposible que sea tan leve con todo lo que ha sangrado.

-Querido amigo, las heridas más insignificantes son las que más sangran. Bueno Carlisle, ya he terminado, tomaoslo con calma.

-Gracias por venir tan rápido, se que tu hija tampoco está bien- Le abracé- Recuérdame que te suba el sueldo.

-No ha sido nada jefe, y por mi niña, bueno, Bells apenas tiene dos meses y sin embargo lucha más que muchos adultos. Creo que saldrá adelante- Me devolvió el abrazo- Por cierto jefe, súbeme el sueldo.

Aro se marchó riendo mientras los padres de Esme me miraban serios.

-¿Puedes explicarnos lo que ha sucedido?- Me pidió Marco y yo se lo conté sufriendo con cada expresión de dolor que se formaba en sus caras- Lo siento de verdad, nunca pensé que mi padre fuera capaz de hacer algo así y mañana mismo pienso ir a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

-Lo único bueno que ha hecho ese hombre es tenerte a ti por hijo- Decía Didyme llorando.

Eleazar despertó poco después, estaba un poco aturdido, pero nada preocupante. Esa noche sus padres se quedaron con él y yo volví a la habitación para ver como Esme y Edward dormían plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que Esme despertara, salí de casa para ver a mi padre, él único qye estaba despierto a mi marcha era Marco que prometió no decirle nada a Esme hasta que yo volviera.

Fui hasta el despacho de mi padre, eran las diez de la mañana, y había poca gente por los pasillos, entré sin darle tiempo a su secretaria a anunciar mi llegada. Él estaba reunido, pero poco me importó, delante de sus socios y empleados, gente que conocía desde pequeño, fui hasta su mesa y le pegué un puñetazo tan fuerte que le rompí la nariz.

-¡Serás desgraciado!- Gritó él- ¿¡A qué ha venido eso!?

-¡Eso es por lo que hiciste ayer!

-¡No hice nada! ¡Únicamente fui a sacar la escoria de tu casa ya que a tu no lo haces!

-¡EDWARD ES MI HIJO! ¡ADOPTADO O NO ES MI HIJO!- Grité enfurecido.

-¿Fuiste a llevarte al hijo adoptivo de Carlisle?- Escuché la voz de Garret, el socio más influyente de mi padre- sabía que eras despiadado pero intentar hacerle daño a tu propio nieto...

-¡Ese no es mi nieto!- Dijo exasperado- Yo solo tengo un nieto y es el que tiene la aprovechada de su mujer en su seno.

No pude controlarme, me lancé sobre él y empecé a golpearle con ganas, le partí una ceja y el labio superior antes de que tres pares de brazos me apartaran.

-¡No vuelvas a decir que mi mujer es una aprovechada porque te mato! ¡Y ya te lo dije, si Edward no es tu nieto el que está en camino tampoco!

Él no dijo nada, pero todos vimos como se ponía rojo de ira, como apretaba los puños y se tensaba, y yo no pude ni quise evitar enfurecerle más.

-¡Tú dices que solo tienes un nieto! ¡Pues te diré una cosa, con lo que hiciste ayer estuviste apunto de no tenerlo! ¡Por tu culpa, mi mujer casi pierde el bebé y su lesión de espalda ha empeorado bastante!

-¡ELLA NO TENÍA QUE HABER INTERVENIDO! ¡TENÍA QUE HABERME PERMITIDO LLEVARME A ESE DESGRACIADO MOCOSO QUE VOSOTROS DECÍS QUE ES VUESTRO HIJO! ¡NO LE HUBIERA PASADO NADA SI ME HUBIERA DEJADO ACTUAR!

-Esto es el colmo- Dijo Vladimir- Y pensar que he estado a punto de cerrar un trato con este- Señaló despectivamente a mi padre- La empresa IterGroup se retira de la firma- Se levantó y se marchó.

-La corporación Suntech hace lo mismo- Dijo Sioban- No estoy dispuesta a poner ni mi empresa ni a mis empleados en manos de alguien que es capaz de tratar así a su propia familia.

Y así fueron saliendo todas las empresas, compañías y corporaciones que asistían a dicha reunión dejando solo a los empleados y socios de la empresa Vulturi con nosotros.

-¡Esto es culpa tuya! ¡Has traicionado a tu familia!

-De eso nada- Dije tranquilamente- Yo nunca me consideré de tu familia, nunca te has comportado como un padre.

-¡PORQUE NUNCA QUISE TENERTE! ¡PERO ERA UNA OBLIGACIÓN COMO HEREDERO DE LA FAMILIA CULLEN Y DIRECTOR DE LA EMPRESA VULTURI! ¡TENÍA QUE PERPETUAR EL APELLIDO! ¡ESA ES LA ÚNICA RAZÓN DE QUE HAYA ACEPTADO A ESA MUJER, PORQUE ESTÁ EMBARAZADA DE TI!

-Pues, ¿sabes que? Te acabas de quedar sin alguien que perpetúe tu apellido porque renuncio a todo lo que me une a ti, quédate con tu apellido y tu dinero, no lo necesito, gano suficiente para poder mantener a mi familia. Lo único que voy a conservar son las acciones que tengo de esta empresa, y voy a conseguir que te destituyan del cargo.

-¡Me gustaría verlo!- Dijo sonriente.

-¡Pues míralo!- Dijo Garret levantándose- Le vendo mis acciones a Carlisle, no puedo permitir que alguien como tú dirija a esta pobre gente.

-Yo también se las vendo- Dijo Peter.

-Y yo- Añadió María.

Y así fueron sumándose casi todos los accionistas haciendo que yo tuviera más de la mitad de las acciones de la empresa.

-Siendo así- Dije sonriendo- Puede recoger sus cosas señor Cayo Cullen, está despedido.

Todos salieron y los socios prometieron llamarme para hablar del futuro de la empresa pocos días después antes de dejarnos solos.

-Solo te diré una cosa más- Dije girándome hacia la puerta- El hijo que está esperando Esme jamás sabrá que existes porque desde hoy he dejado de ser tu hijo en todos los sentidos. Hoy dejas de existir para mi- Y salí por la puerta sin darle opción a responder.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**Este capítulo es cortito pero intenso, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por dejarme los reviews con vuestras opiniones y si no os importa me gustaría que volvierais a decirme que creeis que va a ocurrir ahora, me ayuda a escribir.**

**Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo.  
**


	9. 9º Rosalie y Bella

**9º- Rosalie y Bella**

_**Carlisle**_

Fui directo a mi coche, pero antes de que me diera tiempo a entrar en él, mi padre me alcanzó.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!- Gritó desesperado- ¡Soy Cayo Cullen!

-Acabo de hacerlo- Intenté apartarle.

-¿No vas a tener compasión de tu propio padre?- Intentó darme pena pero estaba demasiado resentido.

-Tú no la tuviste con mi hijo. Además, como te he dicho arriba, tú has dejado de existir para mi- Lo miré con odio puro en mis ojos- Ahora apártate o te quitaré yo mismo- Se hizo a un lado y yo entré en mi coche.

-¡Te haré pagar esto! ¡Ten por seguro que tú y tu "familia" lo pagaréis! ¡Antes o después lo pagaréis!- Pero yo ya no le prestaba atención porque mi coche se alejaba por la avenida.

En lugar de ir a casa, fui a ver a mi madre, ella tenía que saber que era lo que había ocurrido. Al llegar vi como ella salía corriendo de la casa hacia mi.

-¡Carlisle!- Me abrazó con fuerza- Carlisle, nos vamos- Dijo con una voz que se acercaba a un gemido de dolor.

-¿Os vais? ¿Como que os vais?

-Acaba de llamar tu padre y me ha contado lo ocurrido. Ha dicho que nos marchamos esta misma tarde, me ha hecho empezar a hacer las maletas.

-Lo siento mamá. No tienes porque irte si no quieres, él no merece que lo defiendas como lo haces, él no siente ningún amor por ti al igual que por mi.

-Se que él no me quiere, lo he sabido siempre, pero como se dice, el roce hace el cariño- Me miró con sufrimiento- Son muchos años juntos y no puedo dejarlo solo, es mi deber.

-Deber- Dije apartándome de su abrazo- Odio que digáis que lo hacéis todo por deber. Él me ha dicho que me tuvisteis por obligación, y ahora tú me sales con esto. ¿Sabes? Por culpa de esa obligación de la que habláis los dos he sido un infeliz toda mi vida, sino hubiera sido por Esme y Edward me habría vuelto tan frío y calculador como vosotros- Dije sin pensar en lo que mis palabras podían causar.

Ella empezó a llorar tapándose la cara con las manos, y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Mamá, yo lo siento... No quería herirte... De los dos tú has sido la única que ha sentido algo de aprecio por mi.

-Claro que siento aprecio por ti- Dijo mirándome entre lágrimas- Siempre te he querido, eres lo único bueno que me ha dado Cayo, si no hubiera sido por ti me hubiera suicidado hace años. Se que no lo he demostrado mucho y que no he sido la mejor madre del mundo, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido- Dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la casa.

Yo corrí a detenerla, me sentía como lo que había sido en ese momento, un completo ser sin sentimientos.

-Mamá, espera- La cogí del brazo y la giré- ¿Por qué no vienes y te despides de Edward y Esme? No sabemos cuando nos volveremos a ver y yo se que tú si los quieres.

Ella asintió y fuimos a casa a verlos.

Mi madre se despidió de Esme de una forma muy cariñosa, quitando los momentos con Edward, nunca había visto a mi madre tan tierna. Con Edward estuvo jugando y riendo hasta la hora de comer, se llevaba muy bien con Dydime y Marco, eso me gustó, por lo menos no había tenido prejuicios contra ellos, y eso me hizo cuestionarme si mi madre era en realidad tan fría como había demostrado ser todos los años que viví con ellos.

Se marchó para estar en casa antes que mi padre, no quería que le gritara y montar un escándalo, yo me ofrecí a llevarla pero no me lo permitió, me dijo que si mi padre me veía sería peor. Llevé la comida a la habitación de Esme y tras ayudarla a comer estuve llorando toda la tarde, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería a mi madre.

**--^^--^^--^^--**

Pasaron los meses y no volvimos a tener contacto con mis padres, Edward ya había cumplido el año y caminaba, más bien corría, de un lado para el otro.

Estaba yo preparando unos papeles para llevar al día siguiente al hospital cuando Edward vino corriendo a buscarme.

-Papi, papi- Dijo tirando de mis pantalones.

-¿Qué ocurre campeón?

-Papi, mami dama.

-Pues vamos a ver que quiere mamá.

Lo cogí en brazos y fui con él a la habitación, al abrir la puerta y ver la cara de Esme supe que Edward no debía entrar.

-Campeón, ves a buscar a la abuela.

Edward bajó de mis brazos y fue en busca de su abuela, yo entré corriendo en la habitación y me puse de rodillas frente a Esme que estaba llorando.

-Esme, tesoro, dime porque lloras- Dije preocupado.

-Algo le pasa al bebé, me duele mucho Carlisle- Dijo tocándose su bajo vientre.

-Déjame mirar- Ella asintió.

Puse mis manos en su vientre y empecé a apretar despacio, ella no se quejaba, simplemente lloraba. Por el contrario, yo no pude hacer más que sonreír cuando comprobé lo que le ocurría.

-Esme, preciosa, relájate- Besé su frente y sus labios con delicadeza- ¿Quieres que te diga que es lo que ocurre?- Mi voz era de tranquilidad y felicidad, aunque en realidad tranquilo no estaba. Ella asintió sin apartar la vista de mi rostro sonriente- Ocurre que este chiquitín quiere salir a conocer a su preciosa, encantadora y cariñosa madre.

-¿Quieres decir...?

-Si cariño, ha llegado el momento.

Didyme entró preocupada para ver que era lo que ocurría, yo se lo expliqué, le pedí que trajera almohadas, mantas y agua para acomodar a Esme, después llamé a Aro para pedirle que viniera con todo lo necesario. Marco cogió a Eleazar y Edward y se los llevó, yo le prometí llamarle en cuanto todo pasara para que volviera con ellos y no antes.

Aro llegó unos minutos después, mientras yo colocaba a Esme en el borde de la cama después de que su madre le hubiera puesto un camisón.

-¿Como va?

-Tiene contracciones cada 2 minutos y ha dilatado mucho, estaba preparándola para empezar.

-Bien, pero ten en cuenta su espalda, no pude tenerlo igual que los demás- Yo lo miré preocupado por si había hecho algo mal. Aunque yo era médico, mi especialidad era la cardiología, Aro por el contrario, se había especializado en osteología- Quiero que te coloques tras ella, te tires hacia atrás y hagas que ella se apoye en tu pecho- Yo obedecí- Ella al empujar tirará hacia delante, no dejes que lo haga, cógela con fuerza. Usted señora- Didyme se acercó- Quiero que me pase los utensilios que le vaya pidiendo. Y tú Esme- Dijo mirándola fijamente, ella estaba apoyada en mi pecho mirándolo con miedo- Solo quiero que te concentres en empujar, lo que ocurra alrededor no va contigo, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió- Muy bien, pues vamos allá.

Estuvimos los cuatro ahí metido casi tres horas, Esme había momentos en los que tiraba demasiado hacia delante y se hacia daño a pesar de que yo intentaba que no se moviera. Pero a pesar de ello, tres horas después escuchamos un sonido que nos hizo respirar tranquilos desde que supimos que Esme estaba embarazada, el llanto de esa pequeña vida que habíamos sacado del cuerpo de Esme, esa vida que habíamos creado ella y yo, una parte de los dos.

-Es una niña- Dijo acercándonos a la pequeña y colocándola en los brazos de una cansada y sudorosa Esme- Enhorabuena.

-Mírala, se parece mucho a ti- Dijo Esme sonriendo- Es rubia como tú, y pálida también.

-Pero tiene la forma de tu cara- Dije yo mirando a mi niña- Y si no fuera porque se que es imposible, diría que ha sacado los ojos de Edward, mira son del mismo tono de verde.

Aro se encargó de curar a Esme mientras yo le explicaba a Didyme como debía limpiar a la niña antes de ir a llamar a Marco para que trajera a los dos pequeños.

Una hora después, con la niña en los brazos de Esme, entró en la habitación Marco con Edward en brazos, parecía que el niño estaba asustado, y lo entendía, nada de lo que había ocurrido ese día había sido normal para él.

Marco me entregó a Edward, besó a Esme en la frente, miró a la niña y salió.

-Edward, quiero que conozcas a tu hermanita.

-¿Manita?- Dijo sin entender que quería decir.

Lo acerqué a la cama y al ver a su madre con algo entre los brazos sintió curiosidad, hizo ademán de subir a la cama y yo lo dejé en ella. Él se arrastro hasta donde estaba Esme e intentó mirar que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Mira cariño- Esme le mostró a su hermana- Esta es Rosalie Lilian Cullen, tu hermanita pequeña.

-¿Manita?- Seguía sin entender que significaba eso.

-Campeón, ella es un bebé- Él sonrió, eso si sabía que era por la tele- Nosotros somos su familia, yo soy su papá- Él asintió- Ella es su mamá- Volvió a asentir- Y tú eres su hermanito mayor.

-¿Do maor?- Se le iluminaron los ojos, siempre intentaba copiar a Eleazar porque era mayor que él.

-Si cariño- Respondió Esme- Eres un hermanito mayor, y tienes que cuidarla mucho, y quererla, y darle abrazos y besitos, como haces con mami.

Edward se acercó y miró a la niña, le dio un besito en la frente y sonrió.

-Dosai- Salió de sus labios mientras la contemplaba provocando una sonrisa de felicidad unida a una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Esme y mía.

Esa noche, mientras Didyme, Marco y Eleazar estaban con Esme y Rosalie, yo cogí a Edward que los miraba un poco apartado. A pesar de haberse tomado bien la llegada de su hermana, seguía siendo un niño pequeño, era raro que no mostrara celos.

-Edward, campeón, ¿qué ocurre?

-Nade me quede- Dijo triste soltándose de mis brazos y sentándose en el sofá- Todos queden Dosai.

-Claro que te quieren, todos te quieren.

-¡No me queden!- Empezó a llorar.

-Edward, ven, te voy a explicar una cosa- Él se acercó a mi y se sentó apoyando la cabeza en mi pierna- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando la abuela te daba el biberón?- Asintió- Y hasta hace muy poquito también te daba los pures y las papillas, ¿verdad?- Volvió a asentir- ¿Por que te lo daba todo la abuela?

-Poque do eda pekeito, tu tabas tabajando y mami taba maita.

-Pues Rosalie ahora es muy pequeñita, y necesita que la ayuden en todo. Mamá tiene que darle de comer, la abuela, el abuelo, Eleazar y yo tenemos que ayudar a Rosalie también, vestirla, bañarla...

Y tú también tienes que ayudarla, tú eres su hermano mayor.

-¿Do tamen?- Dijo levantando la cabeza.

-Claro, tu tienes que enseñarle todo, ella no sabe nada y no puede hacer nada solita. ¿Tú quieres ayudarla?

-Si- Dijo tapándose la cara con mi brazo- Pedo do quedo que mami, abeitos, tío y tu me quedan.

-Cariño, todos te queremos mucho- Lo cogí en brazos y lo puse sobre mis rodillas mirándome- Tú eres la luz que iluminó la vida de mamá y la mía. Sin ti, ni mamá ni yo seríamos tan felices como lo somos. Eres nuestro tesoro, es posible que no te queramos.

Él me abrazó con fuerza y yo le correspondí, me asombraba de lo listo que era mi pequeño, lo entendía todo y aprendía con rapidez. Allí abrazados nos quedamos dormidos los dos.

**Dos años después**

-Mamá, vamos, quiero conocer a Isabella, tío Aro dice que ella quiere conocerme- Le decía Rosalie a Esme- Venga, mami.

-Rose, cariño, no agobies a tu madre- Dije abrazándola- Ella necesita descanso, dije sentándola en su sillita del coche. Después vino Edward corriendo para que lo sentara en la de al lado.

Volví a la casa a por Esme, su espalda estaba completamente curada, pero había sufrido dos abortos después de tener a Rosalie, y no podía evitar sentirme muy sobreprotector con ella ahora que estaba de ocho meses. Cuando descubrimos que volvía a estar embarazada tuvimos el máximo cuidado hasta que pasaron los meses de más peligro, después ella empezó a levantarse y salir a pasear con Rosalie y Edward, era lo único que yo le había dejado hacer. Y ahora, ya no había peligro, pero aun así no podía evitar cuidarla de manera exagerada por si acaso.

-Esme, cariño, es hora de irse.

-Si, ya estoy- Dijo saliendo de la cocina con una botella de agua en las manos- Tenía mucha sed.

-Venga, vámonos- Dije sonriendo y tomándola de la mano.

Entramos en el coche y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Aro, hoy era el cumpleaños de Isabella, cumplía tres años y por primera vez estaba lo suficientemente bien como para poder celebrar una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños.

La pequeña Isabella tenía un problema en los huesos, no tenían el calcio suficiente y se rompían con facilidad, pero Aro había conseguido que estuvieran más resistentes, y si ella se tomaba su medicación y hacía sus ejercicios, podría vivir como una niña medianamente normal.

-Bienvenidos- Dijo Aro sonriente al abrir la puerta- Me alegro mucho de que hayáis podido venir.

-Rosalie no nos hubiera perdonado no hacerlo, está deseando conocer a Isabella.

-No le digáis Isabella, se enfada mucho- Dijo Aro sonriendo- Decidle Bella, le gusta más.

Entramos todos, Esme fue a sentarse con Sulspicia, la mujer de Aro, ella tenía entre sus brazos a Jasper, el hermano mayor de Bella. Yo acompañé a Aro con mis hijos hasta el jardín donde Bella estaba sentada en un columpio.

-Bella, cariño, ven aquí- La niña se giró y sonrió. Vino despacio hacia nosotros- Princesa, estos son Edward y Rosalie, son los hijos de Carlisle y Esme.

-Hola- Dijo ella con una vocecita preciosa- Tenía ganas de conoceros a los dos- Les dio un abrazo.

-¡Yo también tenía muchas ganas de conocerte!- Dijo Rosalie entusiasmada- ¡Espero que seamos buenas amigas!

-Claro que si.

-Hola Bella- Dijo Edward un poco tímido.

Aro y yo reímos por el comportamiento de Edward y fuimos a sentarnos con nuestras mujeres. Esme y yo escuchábamos con atención todo lo que Aro nos contaba sobre Bella, la verdad es que la niña tenía una fuerza asombrosa, se había sometido a todas las pruebas y tratamientos sin queja, y era ella misma la que animaba a sus padres. Nos dijeron que él único amigo que tenía era su hermano Jasper, ella no había podido ir al parque ni a la guardería para poder hacer amigos, por eso estaba tan entusiasmada de conocer a nuestros hijos.

De camino ha casa, Rosalie no dejaba de hablar de Bella.

-Tiene un montón de muñecas, y es muy lista, se ha leído muchos libros y solo tiene tres años.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta Bella?- Preguntó Esme sonriendo.

-Mucho, es muy tímida pero me cae bien. Creo que seremos buenas amigas.

-¿Y a ti Edward?- Pregunté al ver que él no decía nada- ¿No te gusta Bella?

-Si, pero no quiero jugar con ella.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunté asombrado por esa respuesta.

-Porque tengo miedo de hacerle daño. Ella es muy delicada, y yo soy muy bruto a veces.

-Je, je, je, je, je- Empezó a reírse Esme descontroladamente- Edward, entonces lo que tienes que hacer es jugar con ella y vigilarla para que no se haga daño. Tú eres un chico muy fuerte y eres un caballero, ¿verdad?- Asintió mirándola fijamente- Pues los caballeros no abandonan a las chicas que necesitan ayuda, y los que son fuertes las protegen.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si, hijo- Continué yo- Por eso eres tan buen hermano mayor, porque siempre cuidas de tu hermana cuando le hace falta.

-Es verdad hermanito. Y Bella quiere que tú juegues con nosotras.

-Está bien- Dijo decidido- Yo seré el caballero de Bella.

Esme y yo nos echamos una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa, después fuimos en silencio hasta casa porque los niños se habían dormido.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Espero que os haya gustado este, tiene menos acción, pero un poquito de relajación no viene mal, ¿verdad?**

**Os aseguro que Cayo volverá a salir, pero he pensado que sea dentro de unos cuantos capítulos, cuando hayan crecido un poco.**

**¿Alguien se aventura a adivinar quien es el bebé que está esperando Esme?**

**La idea que tengo para Edward y Bella no creo que se os pase por la cabeza, pero tener en cuenta que todo o casi todo se verá desde el punto de vista de Carlisle y Esme, esta historia es de ellos.**

**Bueno, no voy a deciros más, intentar adivinad algo y sobretodo, dejad reviews, para mi son muy importantes y me ayudan a escribir.**

**Espero de verdad que os haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	10. 10º Nacimientos

**10º- Nacimientos**

_**Esme**_

Estábamos todos en el salón de un hotel de lujo, vestidos de etiqueta, sentados en la mesa que nos habían asignado, Edward y Rosalie estaban sentados uno a cada lado mío.

Iban a dar dos premios, a dos médicos, había varios posibles ganadores y Carlisle entraba en esos varios.

Estábamos en la misma mesa que Aro y su familia, y ahí conocí a Félix, el hermano de Aro, a su mujer Heidi, y a sus hijos, Emmet y Demetri.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros- Empezó el presentador del acto- Como bien saben, hoy estamos aquí para dar homenaje a dos médicos que han dedicado su vida a la medicina. No hemos querido decir sus nombres porque hemos preferido que sea una sorpresa para ellos y sus familias. El primer galardonado es para un médico que por conseguir ayudar a su hija enferma desde que nació, ha obtenido unos avances en el campo de la osteología con los que ni siquiera habíamos soñado. Un fuerte aplauso para Aro Vulturi.

Todos aplaudimos con entusiasmo, Aro se levantó y fue al escenario.

-Muchísimas gracias, no pensé que yo fuera uno de los premiados esta noche, todo lo hice por intentar ayudar a mi niña, ella y mi hijo Jasper son la luz que ilumina las vidas de mi mujer y mía. Bella, te quiero mi princesa- Un aplauso ensordecedor recorrió todo el recinto.

Aro volvió a su sitio y abrazó a Bella con fuerza, después a Jasper y por último besó a su mujer.

-Después de este hermoso discurso ha llegado el momento de conocer al segundo galardonado. Casi todos sospecharán de quien se trata, es un hombre que ha dedicado su vida prácticamente a la medicina, a pesar de su juventud sacó de la miseria un hospital y lo convirtió en el más acogedor de todo Washington, tanto empleados como pacientes se sienten a gusto cuando están dentro, y además ha conseguido formar una familia que está igual de atendida que sus pacientes. Por eso os pido que le deis un caluroso aplauso al doctor Carlisle Cullen, un médico como no existe otro igual.

Yo lo abracé con fuerza, sabía que él no se esperaba el premio. Él me besó y acarició a Edward y Rosalie antes de subir al escenario a recoger su premio.

-No se que decir- Sonrió- Solo he hecho lo que me gusta, desde pequeño he sentido la llamada de la medicina y lo único que hice fue ejercerla. Para mi, el hospital es como mi segunda casa y siempre he pensado que un hogar debe ser acogedor y por ello intento que mi lugar de trabajo también lo sea. Me siento honrado de que me consideren merecedor de este premio y debo agradecérselo a mi mujer y mis hijos que me han apoyado en todo y han conseguido que disfrute el doble de mi profesión. Muchas gracias a todos.

Carlisle bajó de la tarima mientras una ola de aplausos y lo envolvían, vino a nuestro lado y los tres lo abrazamos con cariño, estábamos muy orgullosos de él.

Aro y Carlisle se abrazaron dándose la enhorabuena, y después Félix y Heidi hicieron lo mismo. El hijo mayor de ellos, Emmet, se acercó y le tendió la mano, a pesar de tan solo tener cinco años era todo un caballero.

En la cena, los seis niños se pusieron juntos, hablaban y se divertían, los adultos nos agrupamos para hablar de los galardones y de la empresa Vulturi.

-Carlisle- Dijo Félix- Creo que tu padre se ha rendido por completo, ha vendido todas sus acciones sin decir nada, ahora no tiene nada que ver con la empresa.

-Me alegro de que por fin os deje tranquilos, tenía miedo de que intentara algo contra vosotros por lo que pasó al destituirle.

Brindamos por los buenos tiempos que llegaban, y después empezó una música lenta. Carlisle me tomó de la mano y me llevó al centro para bailar con otras parejas que ya estaban allí. Me aferré a su cuello y decidí contárselo a pesar de saber que se iba a enfadar, pero sino lo hacía ahora luego sería peor.

-Cariño, tengo que decirte algo.

-¿De que se trata?- Dijo juntando nuestras frentes.

-Pues... Hace bastante rato que estoy sintiendo contracciones, son débiles pero van en aumento- Él dejó de moverse y me miró fijamente.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- Estaba enfadado.

-Lo siento- Bajé mi rostro- No quería fastidiarte la noche, hoy es tu noche y no quería que te la perdieras por una falsa alarma.

-Cariño, tú eres más importante que ese estúpido premio- De la mano me condujo a las sillas de nuevo, en la mesa no quedaba nadie, todos se habían ido a bailar, incluidos los niños que bailaban todos juntos- ¿Cada cuanto son las contracciones?

-Cada diez minutos más o menos- Respondí mirando el suelo- Son muy suaves, de verdad, apenas me molestan.

-Sabes que eso es por ahora, no tardarán en ser más fuertes, si son cada diez minutos no es una falsa alarma- Vi como endurecía su mirada.

-Lo siento- Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer.

-Esme- Me levantó el rostro con un dedo y me obligó a mirarle- Ahora eso no importa, tenemos que ir al hospital- Me sonrió- Vamos a tener un bebé.

-Si- Le devolví la sonrisa.

Carlisle fue a buscar a Aro y le explicó la situación, automáticamente todos se aglomeraron a mi alrededor.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Edward preocupado- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Que viene hoy vuestro hermanito.

-¿Seguro? ¿Hoy?- Decía Rosalie entusiasmada- Quiero que sea una niña, para poder jugar juntitas.

Sonreí, no habíamos querido saber el sexo del bebé, preferimos que fuera una sorpresa para todos.

Aro y Sulspicia se quedaron con Edward y Rosalie mientras Carlisle me llevaba al hospital, a pesar de tener mucha experiencia y haber vivido el parto de Rosalie, se le veía muy nervioso.

Me metieron en una sala y me pusieron un camisón, después me colocaron en una camilla y me condujeron a la sala de partos, Carlisle ya estaba allí esperándome. Él no iba a ser el que trajera al mundo a nuestro tesoro, él solo sería mi marido.

-¿Como estás? ¿Te sientes bien?- Me preguntó él mientras el doctor que me iba a atender me examinaba y comprobaba todo.

-Si, las contracciones ahora son seguidas y muy fuertes, pero estoy bien.

Él oscultó mi vientre para comprobar que todo estaba en orden antes de empezar y puso una cara rara, pero luego cambió a una sonrisa.

-Esme, vamos a empezar, has dilatado suficiente, ya sabes como va esto, así que relájate.

Yo tomé la mano de Carlisle y él me miró con amor antes de que empezara. Cuando el doctor me lo indicó yo empujé, así lo hice hasta que escuché un llanto, entonces me dejé caer sobre la camilla, me colocaron a mi precioso bebé sobre el vientre y lo miré.

-Es una niña- Dijo el doctor.

-Alice- Susurré yo y Carlisle besó mi frente.

-Se la tienen que llevar ya- Dijo el doctor- No tenemos tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para que?- Preguntó Carlisle asustado.

-Para el siguiente- Nos sonrió- Son gemelos.

Unos minutos después de que el doctor dijera eso volví a sentir contracciones y no se de donde saqué las fuerzas para traer al mundo a este segundo bebé pero lo conseguí, escuché su llanto y vi a mi precioso hijo de pelo moreno.

-Este se llamará Jacob- Dijo Carlisle cuando lo vio sobre mi vientre.

Se llevaron a Jacob junto con Alice para limpiarlos y comprobar que estaban bien mientras a mi me curaban. Carlisle no se separó de mi lado en ningún momento hasta que me sumergí en un profundo sueño.

_**Carlisle**_

Esme se durmió más pronto de lo que yo esperaba, aunque no me extrañaba, había dado a luz a dos niños. Nunca hubiera pensado que después de dos abortos hubiera podido quedar embarazada de gemelos, pero la vida no siempre es injusta y a veces nos bendice con milagros como este.

Se llevaron a Esme a una habitación y yo aproveché para ir a ver a mis hijos, estaban en unas cunitas, apunto de ser llevados junto a su madre. Los dos eran preciosos, no me cansaría nunca de mirarlos.

-Doctor Cullen- Me llamó Carmen, la pediatra- Traigo los resultados de los niños. El niño es sano como un roble, está en perfecto estado. La niña tiene un pequeño problema de movilidad, el brazo izquierdo no puede moverlo bien, no sabemos si será temporal y se le corregirá solo o si será permanente. Iremos siguiendo el desarrollo para ver que tal va.

-Sea o no permanente, ella es preciosa. No importa lo que tenga, es mi pequeña.

Llevaron a los niños a la habitación de Esme y allí me quedé observando a mis tesoros, esperando a que llegaran Edward y Rosalie, mis otros dos soles.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Se que no es muy largo pero creo que es bonito, ¿os esperabais a Jacob?**

**Tranquilos que Alice, a pesar de tener el pequeño problema en el brazo, podrá tener una vida normal. En un principio Alice no iba a ser hija de Esme y Carlisle pero al final la he puesto.  
**

**Cayo volverá a salir, os lo aseguro. Pero creo que un poco de tranquilidad les viene bien.**

**Decidme que os ha parecido y que os gustaría que pasara.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews. sois geniales.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**

**Por cierto, he empezado una historia nueva dedicada a Jacob y Renesmee, se llama "Noche eterna", entrad y decidme que os parece.  
**


	11. 11º Trece años después

**11º- Trece años después**

_**Esme**_

Que ilusión me hacía tener a dos pequeños más en la familia, aunque aun no tenía claro como lo íbamos a hacer. La gente debía pensar que estaba loca pero era la mayor ilusión tener tantos hijos como pueda de mi hermoso marido. Estaban tan sumida en mis pensamientos que cuando llamaron a la puerta hasta me asuste.  
-Perdone por molestarla-Dijo una enfermera desde la puerta- Aquí tengo sus resultados y me temo que no son noticias muy agradables.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me temo que después de este embarazo el doctor tuvo que operarla para que no pueda tener mas hijos… Después de este último embarazo su aparato reproductor ha quedado muy dañado, es por su bien- Mis lágrimas caían sin control- Adiós señora y deje de llorar.

No me lo podía creer, Carlisle y yo queríamos una familia grande, yo quería darle todos los hijos que él quisiera, me maldije a mi misma por ser tan débil, por tener un cuerpo tan poco resistente. De repente aparecieron en mi menta las caras de Edward, Rosalie, Alice y Jacob... ¿En que estaba pensando? A veces podía llegar a ser una verdadera estúpida, ya tenía cuatro hijos maravillosos y todos de mi marido, menos Edward, pero eso no importaba, él era uno más de la familia, como su fuera de nuestra propia sangre, lo único que lamentaba era no haberlo llevado en mi seno.

Solo esperaba que Carlisle no me odiara por no poder darle más hijos...

_**Carlisle**_

Fuí a por los pequeños a casa de Aro para que conocieran a sus dos preciosos hermanitos, no les había dicho que eran dos, quería que se llevaran una sorpresa, los dos estaban como locos con la noticia de que iban a tener un hermanito y se peleaban porque Rosalie quería una niña y Edward un niño.

-Hola chicos- Los dos se lanzaron sobre mi- Venga, nos vamos al hospital.  
Conduje hasta el hospital, sin ir a velocidad excesiva por lo pequeños, Aro y Sulspicia irían luego con los peques, no querían que hubiese mucho ruido para los pequeños y la mamá.

Cuando llegamos, aun no habían llevado a los pequeños a la habitación de Esme, yo la miré antes de entrar y me pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo.  
-Mamá, mamá… ¿Dónde esta nuestro hermanito?- Preguntaron los pequeños a la vez. Esme solo supo sonreír.  
Estuvimos un rato esperando hasta que la enfermera los trajo, a los pequeños se les quedó una cara de asombro al ver a dos bebes en vez de uno.

Los dos se quedaron mirándolos diciéndoles cosas, y sonreían al verlos dormir. Esme me hizo un signo para que me acercara a la cama, yo obedecí y me senté en el borde de la cama.

-Carlisle, ¿has hablado con el médico que me atendió en el parto?

-No, ¿ha pasado algo?- Me alarmé.

-Pues... Ha dicho que me ha tenido que operar... Qué no voy a poder quedarme embarazada de nuevo... Lo siento- Vi como unas lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?- Ella me miró con culpabilidad en los ojos- Cariño, cuando te dije que quería una familia amplia no tenía un número determinado en la cabeza. Tenemos una gran familia y se ampliará cuando los niños se hagan mayores y tengamos nietos. No llores, gracias a ti tengo lo que más quiero en el mundo. Vosotros sois lo único que me importa. Y aunque no hubiéramos podido tener ninguno y estuviéramos tu y yo solos, te seguiría queriendo igual.

_**…….**_

Los años iban pasando, el brazo de mi adorable Alice había mejorado un poco pero tras hacerle unas pruebas supimos que no se recuperaría del todo, aunque eso no le impidió ser un bicho y hacer travesuras, el pequeño Jasper siempre estaba atento de ella cuando salíamos con Aro y Sulsplicia. Jacob y Edward sentían unos celos mutuos, Jacob de Edward porque era mayor y podía hacer cosas que él no y Edward de Jacob porque al ser más pequeño recibía más atención, siempre estaban igual. Pero a pesar de los celos que se tenían, cuando el pequeño Jacob se hacia daño con cualquier cosa Edward siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle, y Jacob siempre quería ser como Edward, lo admiraba en todos los sentidos.

La pequeña Rose crecía y debido a lo hermosa que era y los cumplidos que le hacía todo el mundo se había convertido en una niña mimada, nosotros no le dábamos todos los caprichos que quería pero aun así no entendía que no era diferente de sus hermanos, ella se creía perfecta y reina de la casa.

Me asombraba lo rápido que corría el tiempo, parecía que ayer mismo acababan de nacer Jacob y Alice y mañana irían todos al instituto, iban a ir al mismo que los hijos de Aron y Sulspicia, Jasper cuidaría de Alice y Edward y Jacob de Bella, ellos cinco eran, también irían los hijos de Felix y Heidi por desgracia para Rosalie, tanto Emmet como Demetri le tenían la guerra declarada porque no aguantaban que fuera tan presumida.  
El instituto no era uno común, aquí los alumnos no iban a clase según la edad que tenían si no por sus conocimientos, era un instituto en el que ponían los alumnos por edad cerebral. Yo estaba muy contento de que los hubieran admitido porque eso quería decir que mis hijos eran realmente inteligentes.  
Edward, Jacob y Bella iban juntos, los dos la querían tanto que siempre peleaban por ver quien la cuidaba, por eso me sorprendió tanto que los pusieran en la misma clase. Por otra parte, un curso por debajo de ellos iban Jasper y Alice, eso me agradó, Jasper era muy atento con mi pequeña. La que peor se tomó el curso que le había tocado fue Rose que le tocaba con Emmet y Demetri, los tres iban un curso más adelantado que Edward y Jacob.

Como era el primer día de clase decidí llevarlos yo mismo y después me irme al hospital, no les hizo mucha gracias a los chicos pero eso a mi no me importaba. Recogimos a Bella y Jasper y nos dirigimos al instituto, Felix llevaría a Emmet y Demetri por su cuenta.

-Chicos, vendré a recogeros yo a la salida del instituto, haced el favor de comportaros- Me dirigí a Edward y Jacob- Y tú, cariño, no alardees, intenta ser amable con la gente- Rosalie hizo un asentimiento no demasiado convincente.

Vi como bajaban del coche y se metían en el instituto, después me marché al hospital a trabajar.

_**Esme**_

Estaba terminando de arreglar la casa, se me hacía tan raro no escuchar las riñas de los chicos después de todo el verano. Sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¿Es usted la señora Cullen?

-Si, soy yo, ¿con quien hablo?

-Soy la directora Denali, soy del instituto de Forks. Tengo sentado delante de mi a su hijo Edward por haber pegado a un muchacho. ¿Podría venir aquí?

-Claro, enseguida estoy ahí.

Cogí el coche y salí hacia el instituto, me sorprendió que fuera Edward el que estuviera en el despacho de la directora, siempre era Jacob el que se metía en líos y no era propio de Edward pegar a nadie.

Entré en el despacho y vi a Edward con la nariz sangrando ante la mirada severa de la directora. Me senté junto a él.

-Gracias por venir tan deprisa.

-No me las de.

-Verá señora, cuando aceptamos a sus hijos lo hicimos porque teníamos unas referencias impecables de ellos, no esperaba que ocurriera esto y menos el primer día.

-Le aseguro que estoy tan sorprendida como usted. Edward nunca se comporta así.

-Pues ha elegido un mal momento para empezar- Me miró fijamente- Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar pero la próxima falta tomaré medidas.

-Gracias señora Denali. Es muy amable de su parte.

-No hay de que. Lléveselo con usted hoy, le sentará bien un poco de aire para despejarse- Se giró hacia Edward- Espero que mañana venga más relajado señor Cullen- Él solo asintió.

Una vez dentro del coche, Edward estuvo en silencio y yo no le dije nada hasta que paramos delante de casa.

-Edward, ¿me puedes explicar que ha pasado? No es normal que tú hagas esto.

-Se lo tenía merecido- Dijo con furia.

-¿Quien y por que?

-James Dippet, el muy cerdo le estaba haciendo daño a Bella.

-¿Qué le estaba haciendo?

-Ha aprovechado que todos estaba poniéndose sus uniformes de Educación Física para acercarse a ella porque ella no hace gimnasia. La ha empotrado contra la pared y le estaba haciendo daño en las muñecas- Tomó aire- Lo he visto cuando salía de cambiarme, le he dicho que la suelte y en lugar de eso la ha besado con rudeza y le ha doblado el brazo- Me miró- No podía decir permitir que la tratara así, ella está indefensa ante tipos como él...

-Cálmate Edward- Lo abracé- Me parece muy noble de tu parte que hayas hecho eso, ahora tranquilízate, yo hablaré con tu padre sobre esto. Ves a casa a limpiarte la cara que la tienes llena de sangre.

-Gracias mamá- Me devolvió el abrazo.

Entramos en la casa y llamé a Carlisle para explicarle lo sucedido.

-¿¡QUÉ EDWARD HA HECHO QUÉ!?

-Carlisle, escucha, Edward lo ha hecho por defender a Bella, un chico estaba sobrepasándose con ella.

-¡No debía haberle pegado, tuviera el motivo que tuviera!

-Lo se, pero es normal su reacción- Dije un poco riéndome.

-Yo no le veo la gracia Esme. Es muy grave lo que ha hecho.

-Cariño, si tú me encontraras a mi de la misma forma que Edward encontró a Bella, ¿qué hubieras hecho?

-Hubiera matado al que se hubiera atrevido a hacerte algo- Se quedó en silencio- ¿Me estás queriendo decir...?

-Edward está enamorado de Bella, no ha podido evitar reaccionar así. Me asombra lo mucho que se parece a ti en el carácter.

-Vaya, Edward enamorado de Bella... No lo castigaré por lo que ha pasado pero si tendré una charla con él.

-Me parece bien cariño. Te quiero.

_**Carlisle**_

Recogí a los chicos después de clase, Bella estaba cabizbaja, se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a Edward, Jacob sin embargo, se reía.

-Eso le pasa por chulo, seguro que el otro chico le dijo algo sobre su pelo. Es un creído...

-¡Cállate Jacob!- Exigió Bella- Edward se ha metido en un lío por ayudarme a mi. Ten un poquito de respeto hacia tu hermano- Ella estaba enfadada.

-Bella tiene razón Jake, Edward es tu hermano mayor, que vayáis al mismo curso no quiere decir nada.

Jacob se quedó callado todo el resto del viaje y se enfadó cuando Bella se despidió de Alice, Rose y de mi pero no de él. Jasper y ella bajaron del coche y entraron en su casa. Rosalie se pasó el resto del viaje quejándose de lo bruto que era Emmet y de lo idiota que era Demetri, que no habían dejado de meterse con ella durante todo el día, en el fondo me sentía mal porque ella era mi hija pero la verdad es que un poco merecido se lo tenía.

Jacob fue directo a su habitación sin saludar ni siquiera a Esme.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-Bella se ha enfadado con él porque se ha metido con Edward, ha intentado hacerle quedar mal por la pelea y le ha salido el tiro por la culata- Besé los labios de Esme- Alice, tesoro, ves a tu habitación a hacer tus ejercicios de rehabilitación, voy a hablar con Edward y enseguida estoy contigo.

-Mamá, ¿me ayudas con mi trabajo de plástica?- Pidió Rosalie.

Esme se puso con ella, Alice y yo subimos por las escaleras, ella se metió en su habitación y yo llamé a la puerta de Edward.

-Adelante- Entré y cerré tras de mi- No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, si has venido a decirme eso ya puedes irte.

-No he venido a eso- Me senté a su lado en la cama- Edward, entiendo muy bien lo que te ha pasado pero no puedes ir pegando a todos los chicos que se metan con Bella.

-Lo haré si es necesario. Y tú no entiendes que es lo que me ocurre. ¿Como vas a entenderlo?

-Por que yo también estoy enamorado- Le sonreí.

-¿Enamorado? Yo no se si estoy enamorado.

-Hijo, lo estás. Tu madre me ha contado lo que ha pasado y para llegar al estado de enfado en el que estabas tú al ver a Bella así hay que estar enamorado. Yo me hubiera puesto igual si hubiera sido tu madre- Edward no quedó muy convencido con mi respuesta- Edward, ¿sientes un hormigueo cuando ella te toca?- Asintió- ¿Y no puedes dejar de pensar en ella?- Otro asentimiento- ¿Sientes celos de los chicos que se acercan a ella?

-No se si son celos, pero una furia crece dentro de mi y estoy de mal humor todo el día.

-Estás enamorado- Esta vez me miró con miedo.

-¿Seguro? No quiero estar enamorado de Bella si ella no me quiere a mi.

-Creo que ella te corresponde, tenías que haber visto como te ha defendido en el coche cuando Jacob se ha metido contigo. Ni siquiera se ha despedido de él cuando Jasper y ella han salido del coche.

Una sonrisa se formó en su cara y yo sonreí con él.

-Papá, ¿qué debo hacer?

-Pues deberías hablar con ella, explicarle lo que sientes. Ya tienes dieciséis años, tienes edad para tener una relación seria con una chica si de verdad te gusta. Solo te pido que seas cuidadoso y no corras, tenéis toda la vida por delante.

Me abrazó y yo le devolví el abrazo, hacia mucho que no teníamos una charla de hombre a hombre, me sentía feliz de que esa conexión que teníamos desde que llegó a casa no hubiera desaparecido.

Salí de la habitación y me marché a la habitación de Alice, ella tenía que hacer los ejercicios para su brazo.

Me sorprendió escuchar la voz de Rosalie allí.

-No llores Alice, a nosotros nos da igual que tu brazo sea así. Nosotros te queremos igual.

-Lo se... Pero no es justo... Mira mi brazo, siempre va a estar así, sin apenas músculo para poder moverlo, tan delgadito... Me siento como un bicho raro.

-¡No digas eso! Tú no eres ningún bicho raro. Eres una chica encantadora, y se lo haré entrar a la fuerza a cualquiera que diga lo contrario.

-Rose... Gracias... Tú y Jasper siempre sabéis como consolarme.

-Edward y Jacob también piensan lo mismo, ya lo sabes.

-Si, pero siempre están pendientes de Bella. No tengo nada en contra, de verdad, sabes lo mucho que adoro a Bella, es mi mejor amiga.

-Piensa que Bella también le pasa como a ti. Siempre va a tener el problema de sus huesos. Por eso las dos os queréis tanto. Intenta ser valiente como ella, mamá y papá hacen lo que pueden para que tú estés bien, tienes que animarte por ellos, por Bella, por los tontos de Edward y Jacob, por Jasper y por mi.

-Está bien Rose- Dijo ella y por la rendija de la puerta vi como las dos se abrazaban.

-Ejem...- Me hice notar- Preciosa, ¿empezamos?

-Papá- Dijo Rosalie- ¿Te importa que hoy la ayude yo?

-Para nada- Les sonreí y bajé con Esme.

Le conté lo que había hablado con Edward y después lo que había visto en la habitación de Alice, solo faltaba Jacob. Pero él vino solo, pidió perdón por su actitud en el coche y se puso a ayudar a Esme con la cena.

-¡Edward, a cenar!- Lo llamó Esme por tercera vez- Es raro, él nunca tarda en bajar.

Se escuchó el sonido de su puerta y bajó sonriente por las escaleras. Corrió hacia mi y me abrazó.

-Gracias papá.

-¿Por qué?

-He hablado con Bella como me dijiste. ¡Estamos saliendo!- Me volvió a abrazar.

Yo le devolví el abrazo y sonreí hacia Esme, Alice aplaudía de emoción, Rosalie también sonreía, pero Jacob estaba serio mirando su plato. Eso me desconcertó.

********************************************************************************************************************************

**Siento haber tardado en subir este capítulo, me ha costado mucho decidir como continuar la historia. Espero que os guste y no os decepcione.**

**Gracias por los maravillosos reviews que me mandais, sois geniales.**

**Os animo a que os leais mi otra historia "Noche Eterna", es sobre Renesmee y Jacob aunque aparecen todos los personajes.**

**Bueno, disfrutad.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	12. 12º Celos

**12º- Celos**

_**Carlisle**_

-Eso es magnífico hijo, me alegro mucho por vosotros- Le dije.

Alice y Rosalie le abrazaron y Esme le besó en la mejilla, Edward miró a Jacob y se puso serio.

-¿Qué te ocurre Jake?

-Nada- Dijo forzando una sonrisa- Me alegro mucho por ti hermano, a ver si así dejas de hacer el payaso- Se levantó y fue a las escaleras- Mamá no tengo hambre, cenaré luego.

Subió a su habitación y no bajó en lo que quedó de noche.

No entendía que le pasaba a Jacob, desde que Edward y Bella empezaron a salir estaba muy distante con todos, sobre todo con Edward. Ya no se acercaba a Bella para nada y eso si que era extraño. Decidí que lo mejor era hablar con él, algo le ocurría y era importante.  
-Hola Jacob campeón. ¿Qué haces?  
-Papá, he quedado con Sam, como bien sabes, siempre quedamos a esta ahora. ¿O no te acuerdas?- Contesto Jacob rápidamente.

-Hijo, me gustaría hablar contigo. Se que te ocurre algo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-Lo se papá, no me ocurre nada.

-Jacob, estás muy raro desde hace días. Solo quiero ayudarte.

-Tranquilo papá, cuando me ocurra algo serás el primero en saberlo.  
-Bueno, después hablamos largo y tendido- Él asintió- Que te diviertas- Le di una palmadita en la espalda, y se fue.

Sabía que no me había dicho la verdad, que fuera lo que fuera, no quería contármelo, Esme dijo que eso era cosa de la pubertad, que no le diera importancia, que seguramente Jacob sentía celos de Edward porque había conseguido una chica antes que él.

El timbre de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos y me sorprendí al encontrar a Jasper ahí.  
-Hola... Alice no está, ha salido de compras con su hermana Rose, ya sabes lo loca que se vuelve con las tiendas- Le dije bromeando a Jasper.  
-No he venido a ver ha Alice, quería hablar con usted señor Cullen ¿Podría ser posible?- Me dijo Jasper, con voz seria.  
-Si claro, pero no entiendo a que tanto formalismo sabes de sobra que me puedes decir Carlisle, nuestras familias tienen tanta confianza como para ello- Le comenté.

Entramos al salón y le ofrecí algo de tomar pero no quiso nada, solo quería hablar conmigo.  
-Verá señor Cullen, yo venía a…… no sé cómo decírselo- Se puso a sudar y a jugar con las manos, estaba algo nervioso- Verá yoo…- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.  
-Dime lo que quieres decirme Jasper, no te preocupes, no puede ser tan malo- Le dije sin vacilación, más o menos sabía lo que quería.  
-Verá, vengo a pedirle la mano de su hija Alice, quiero que este siempre conmigo, estoy muy enamorada de ella, desde el mismo momento en que la vi siendo tan solo un bebé- Me dijo tajante.  
-¿Comooo? ¿Qué dices muchacho?- Le dije alucinando, una cosa es que me pidiera salir con mi hija pero otra cosa muy distinta era que quisiera casarse con ella tan pronto, aun estaban en el instituto.  
-No me refiero ahora mismo, me gustaría que primero fuéramos novios y ya está, que este usted de acuerdo y más adelante se verá lo demás- Me dijo Jasper muy nervioso.  
-Bueno y ¿Alice quiere? ¿Se lo has preguntado? Ella es la primera interesada- Le dije.  
En ese mismo momento entraban por la puerta Alice y Rosalie que venían ya de las compras, venían contentas, y mire a mi pequeña Alice, que sin darme cuenta se había convertido en toda una mujer. Yo sabía que con quien mejor iba ha estar era que con Jasper que siempre se había interesado por ella y le había ayudado en todo.  
-Hola chicas, ¿Qué tal las compras?  
-Geniales- Dijeron las dos alegremente a la vez.

-Alice, tesoro, quiero que tú y Jasper vengáis a mi despacho. Tenemos que hablar.

-De acuerdo papá.

Rose no dijo nada, pero se marchó a su cuarto enfadada.  
-Verás Alice, Jasper ha venido a pedirme la mano de una de mis hijas, y yo he querido esperar a que llegaráis para ver lo que pasaba y decidir que decir- Le dije cariñosamente a mi pequeña niña.  
-Supongo que es la mano de Rosalie ¿no? De quien sino- Sus ojos derramaron unas pequeñas lágrimas que caían por la cara de Alice. Ella hizo el ademán de irse pero Jasper la agarró cuidadosamente por su brazo malo.  
-Alice, espera por favor, yo….. estoy enamorado de ti, es de quien vine a hablarle a tu padre, no me importa nadie que no seas tú, me concedes el orgullo y el honor de ser primero tu novio y después tu marido- Todo esto se lo dijo arrodillándose mientras le enseñaba un precioso anillo, para demostrarle que iba todo en serio.  
Alice le abrazo con fuerza, y vi que ella estaba también enamorada de él. Solo le pedí a Jasper que la cuidara igual que lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora.

En la cena todos se asombraron de que Jasper se quedara a cenar, nunca se quedaba a no ser que fuera en ocasiones especiales, y la verdad es que para él y para Alice lo era. Les dimos a todos las noticias, y todos se alegraron y se pusieron contentos, a excepción de Rosalie, no entendía la razón, pero cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Esme salió en su búsqueda.

_**Esme**_

-Princesa espera. ¿Qué te pasa?- Le dije a pequeñas voces cuando llegué a su habitación.  
-Que todos tienen suerte menos yo, eso me pasa- Se tiro encima de su cama a pleno llanto.  
-A ver. ¿A qué viene eso ahora? Lo tienes todo- La cogí del brazo estrechándola entre mi pecho- Princesa, eres guapa, inteligente y no le tienes que tener envidia a nadie- Le bese en la frente.  
-Mami, esas cosas la dices porque me quieres, nada más, pero Edward se ha enamorado de Bella que está enferma, y si es hermosa pero no está como decírtelo…… igual que yo. Y después, está Alice que es súper simpática, cariñosa y es un as en la decoración interior como exterior, además de en la moda, pero hace unas horas no tenía novio ni nada y ahora ya tiene un medio marido y…. tampoco esta como yo- dijo entre dientes Rosalie- ¿Por qué yo no encuentro a nadie?  
-Mi amor, esas cosas no tienen nada que ver, seguro que pronto encontraras a tu media naranja, no la busques, llegará sola cuando menos te lo esperes y de la persona que menos te esperes. Siempre es mejor esperar. ¿Nunca te he contado la historia de cómo acabemos juntos tu padre y yo?- Le dije.  
- No- Me contesto Rose impaciente por conocerla.  
Le estuve contando cómo nos conocimos su padre y yo, y todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar a ser felices. Lo que ocurrió cuando adoptamos a Edward y nos enteramos de que la estábamos esperando a ella.

-¿De verdad te arriesgaste tanto para tenerme?- Asentí- ¿No tenías miedo?

-Claro que lo tenía, pero hay veces que debemos elegir entre lo que es fácil y lo que es correcto. Yo elegí lo correcto y por eso ahora estás tu aquí- Ella estaba asombradísima.

Entre una cosas y otras nos quedemos dormidas las dos en la cama, creo que fue Carlisle quien entró en el cuarto a ver como estábamos, había escuchado el crujir de la puerta, pero no tenía ganas de abrir ni los ojos.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta era de día, Rose seguía dormida y decidí dejarla hasta que sonara su despertador. Había salido un día precioso aunque cuando decidí salir por el cuarto de Rosalie escuché unos gritos, baje corriendo las escaleras y no me podía creer que es lo que estaba pasando, Edward y Jacob se estaban pegando.

-¿¡Se puede saber que está pasando aquí!?

-¡Este traidor besó a Bella ayer!- Gritó Edward.

-¡Claro que la besé! ¡Tenía que demostrarle que yo soy mejor que tú para estar con ella!

-¡Serás...!- Edward volvió a arremeter contra Jacob.

-¡Edward! ¡Detente ahora mismo!- Edward se separó de él apretando los puños- ¡Jacob, espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto!

-Claro que la tengo, estoy enamorado de Bella, siempre lo he estado. Cuando empezaron a salir entendí que Edward nunca me ha querido, si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos y se hubiera alejado de Bella en lugar de ir a por ella.

-A mi me ocurría lo mismo idiota, Bella ha sido siempre la chica de mis sueños, si le pedí salir fue porque la quiero. No es culpa mía que tú no reflejaras tus sentimientos.

-Quiero que me expliques exactamente lo que ha pasado- Jacob bajó la cabeza, no quería contarme nada, así que miré a Edward.

-He llamado a Bella esta mañana y lo primero que me ha dicho nada más descolgar el teléfono era que pasara a por ella en mi coche, que no quería ir en el mismo coche que los demás. Cuando le he preguntado me ha dicho que no quería ver a Jacob porque ayer por la noche la forzó a besarle- Edward estaba furioso, lo veía en sus ojos- Este idiota que se hace pasar por mi hermano la hizo sentirse igual que cuando la besó James... Estaba aterrada.

-¡Eso es mentira!- Dijo lanzándose a por Edward.

Yo estaba en medio y recibí el puñetazo de pleno en la mandíbula cayendo sobre el pecho de Edward. Ambos lo miramos asombrados, ninguno se esperaba esa reacción.

-Mamá- Susurró Jacob- Mamá, lo siento.

Salió corriendo de casa sin dar tiempo a que nadie dijera nada, Edward me llevó a la cocina y me puso hielo en la cara para que se me bajara el hinchazón que empezaba a notarse.

-¿Qué eran todos esos gritos?- Dijo Carlisle entrando en la cocina desperezándose, se acababa de despertar- ¿A qué viene todo....? ¡Esme!- Corrió hacia mi- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Edward le contó lo sucedido y vi en la cara de Carlisle una tristeza como nunca antes la había visto.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta el curso que va tomando la historia?**

**Si es así creo que os gustarán las ideas que tengo en mente para este fic, y creo que no os esperáis ninguna de ellas.**

**Por saber, ¿que creeis que va a pasar?**

**Dejadme reviews, me ayudan mucho a inspirarme.**

**Siento tardar un poquito en subirlos, pero estoy trabajando y iendo a clase y me cuesta ponerme, de hecho, ahora mismo estoy en clase.**

**Bueno, por ahora eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	13. 13º Jacob

**13º- Jacob**

_**Carlisle**_

Mandé a Edward a clase, él se llevó a sus hermanas y fue a recoger a Bella y Jasper, desde que me había levantado no había dejado de darle vueltas a la situación que estábamos viviendo. Jacob y Edward se habían enamorado de la misma chica. El teléfono me sacó de mi mundo absorto.  
-Dígame,... si es la casa de los Cullen, de acuerdo pásamelo- Me dijo Sam.  
-Papa, soy Jacob, me voy a quedar unos días en casa de Sam, no quiero que todos me miren mal cuando llegue, lo de mamá ha sido un accidente.

-Jake, tu madre no te culpa por el golpe, si es por eso no hace falta que te vayas, en serio, aunque desde luego no apoyo que tu hermano y tú os estuvierais pegando.

-No te refieras a él como mi hermano, él es un niño de la calle al que acogisteis, no es mi hermano, me lo ha demostrado saliendo con la chica que yo quiero. Espero que al marcharme de casa Bella vea que el causante es Edward y se de cuenta de que lo mejor para ella no es un niño que está en esta familia porque no lo quería nadie sino yo- Dijo secamente Jacob.  
-¿Como puedes decir eso de Edward?- Le dije furioso- Estoy cansado de tus celos, Bella ha escogido a Edward te guste o no, y él no le ha puesto una pistola en la cabeza amenazándola para que lo haga. Creo que es una buena idea que te quedes en casa de Sam unos días, ya te mandaré a alguien para que te lleve la ropa, y le daré dinero a sus padres. Y otra cosa, Edward es un Cullen tanto como tú y tus hermanas, él siempre ha cuidado de ti incluso cuando eso implicaba un castigo para él, me avergüenzo ti en estos momento y si cuando vaya a buscarte sigues pensando lo mismo... Tendré que pensarme el que sigas viviendo en esta casa- Le colgué el teléfono sin ninguna vacilación sin dejar que contestara, debía pensar en lo que le había dicho.

_**Esme**_

Fui a hablar con Bella, Edward me acompañaba, quería saber lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior realmente y disculparme con ella por lo que había hecho el alocado de mi hijo. Aro abrió la puerta muy serio.

-Hola Esme, no esperaba verte por aquí- Dijo con pesadez- Los chicos están un poco tensos.

-Ya me imagino el motivo- Dije sujetando la muñeca de Edward- Hemos venido a ver a Bella, me gustaría hablar con ella.

-A ver si lo conseguís vosotros. Desde que ha vuelto del instituto se ha encerrado en su habitación y lo único que oigo cuando llamo a su puerta son sollozos. Y Jasper está de mal humor desde que ha llegado.

-Luego te explico todo- Le dije para tranquilizarle.

-Está bien- Suspiró- Id a su habitación.

Edward y yo subimos a la habitación de Bella y llamamos a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta.

-Bella cariño, abre por favor- Pidió Edward, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Bella, cielo, soy Esme, abre por favor- Se escuchó un ruido y después se abrió lentamente la puerta y apareció Bella llorando- ¿Podemos pasar?

Se hizo a un lado y nos dejó pasar, Edward la abrazó para calmarla y la sentó en la cama a mi lado, Edward se colocó en la silla del escritorio mirándonos.

-¿Por qué lloras?- La abracé con cariño.

-Porque me siento mal por lo que ha pasado. Es culpa mía que Jacob te haya pegado y que se esté comportando de la forma y de que...- Empezó a darle un ataque de ansiedad.

-Bella- La abracé- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿me oyes?

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, cálmate.

Edward se sentó en el suelo rodeando las rodillas de Bella con sus brazos mientras ella se calmaba. Unos minutos después Bella volvía a respirar con tranquilidad.

-Bella, hemos venido porque soy yo la que tiene que pedirte perdón, mi hijo pequeño es el que se ha comportado mal no tú. Me gustaría que me contaras que es lo que pasó y aceptaras mis disculpas.

-De acuerdo- Tomó aire antes de empezar- Jacob vino a verme después de que Edward me dejara en casa. Primero intentó coquetear conmigo pero le corté enseguida, eso le enfureció, me aprisionó contra la pared y me cogió las muñecas- Estaba empezando a llorar otra vez- Me dijo que él iba a demostrarme que Edward no era quien debía estar conmigo y me besó con fiereca. Yo me puse a llorar y cuando se separó de mi yo entré en casa corriendo... Tenía tanto miedo...- No pudo controlar sus lágrimas.

Edward se levantó del suelo y se sentó para abrazarla, al igual que hacía yo. Dejamos que se desahogara todo lo que le hacía falta y la tranquilizamos. Al final conseguimos convencerla de que ella no era la culpable de nada.

Antes de irnos le expliqué a Aro lo que había ocurrido y le pedí perdón en nombre de Jacob, se que estaba enfadado con mi hijo pero no me dijo nada.

Después de eso nos marchamos a casa.

_**Carlisle**_

Cuando llego Esme de hablar con Bella y disculparse por la reacción sin motivo de Jacob le conté lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Se puso a llorar sin parar durante diez minutos, no conseguía entender porque Jacob se comportaba de esa manera.

Pasaron unos meses y Edward y Bella estaban felices, su relación iba cada vez mejor, los dos se querían con locura, Alice y Jasper se entendían demasiado bien para mi gusto, él la seguía tratando tal como lo había hecho hasta el momento pero yo no podía evitar ver algo más, por primera vez me di cuenta de que estaba comportándome como un padre excéntrico. Rosalie estaba muy deprimida porque no dejaba de pensar que era demasiado hermosa para que nadie la quisiera por como era ella, estaba convencida de que acabaría sola.

**--^^--^^--^^--**

Llegó el día de ir a ver a Jacob a casa de Sam, hoy sabríamos si lo habíamos perdido o no, el pensamiento de que se cerrara y nos dejara nos carcomía por dentro, pero no pensaba permitir que tratara a su hermano de esa forma.

Rosalie había salido con unas amigas, Alice estaba estudiando en casa de Jasper y Edward y Bella se quedaron en casa a pasar la tarde. Sabiendo donde estaban nuestros hijos nos marchamos.

Durante todo el camino a casa de Sam, Esme estuvo muy seria, estaba pensando en lo que ocurriría si Jacob se negaba a volver, al igual que hacía yo.  
-Hola, ¿esta Jacob?- Pregunté cuando una muchacha abrió la puerta.  
-No lo siento, ha salido con mi primo Sam- Dijo tímidamente- Soy Leah, la prima de Sam, ¿quienes son ustedes?

-Somos Carlisle y Esme Cullen, los padres de Jacob.

-¿Sus padres? ¡Oh, Dios mío! Es un placer conocerles, pasen por favor, no se queden en la puerta- Nos condujo al salón- No puedo creer que sean ustedes sus padres, aparentan mucha menos edad. Ahora entiendo de donde ha sacado Jacob su belleza, desde luego es cosa de familia.

Mientras la escuchaba hablar no tuve duda alguna, la muchacha estaba enamorada perdidamente de Jacob.  
-Hola,ya estamos aquí- Dijo Sam, buscando a alguien, supongo que seria su madre- Leah, ¿has visto a mi madre?- Ella negó y fue a colgarse del brazo de Jacob, este la apartó enseguida.  
-Esto...- Dije- Jacob hemos venidos a por ti, es hora de que vuelvas a casa ¿No crees?- Le dije con voz apacible.  
-¿Aun sigue Edward en casa? ¿Y sigue con Bella?....- Me dijo esperando la respuesta.  
-Edward seguirá viviendo en casa hasta que él decida marcharse, al igual que todos vosotros, y si, sigue con Bella- Le dijo Esme en pleno llanto- Eso quiere decir que....- No llegó a terminar la frase, Jacob le cortó.  
-Si mamá, eso quiere decir que no pienso volver, no mientras no veáis que vuestro hijo soy yo y no él, un aprovechado que inspira lástima, si la cosa no cambia no me veréis más- Dijo bastante sereno. Esme salio de la casa corriendo, sin saber donde ir, y yo me dispuse a seguirla, pero antes tenía que decirle algo a Jacob- Tarde o temprano necesitaras de tu familia, entonces espero que recuerdes quien eres y lo que le estás haciendo a todos los que te quieren- Y me fui detrás de Esme.

Pasaron unos meses en los que Esme no dejó de llorar cada noche al recordar a Jacob, durante el día parecía estar serena, no quería que el resto de los chicos notara su estado de ánimo, pero por la noche, cuando estábamos a solas se derrumbaba entre mis brazos.

El día del cumpleaños de Edward se animó un poco, Aro y Sulspicia se iban de viaje y nos dejaban a Bella y a Jasper en casa, por primera vez desde que Jacob se había ido la vi sonreír de verdad.

Estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños con música, comida y juegos para todos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Ya voy yo- Dije dirigiéndome a la entrada. Abrí y me encontré a quien menos esperaba- Jacob- Susurré.

-Papá- Se le veía nervioso y preocupado, además de que sus ojos estaban llorosos- Papá, necesito ayuda- Me abrazó y empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Pregunté preocupado, después de todo era mi hijo.

-He dejado embarazada a una chica...

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bueno, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**1º Habrá más momentos solo de Carlisle y Esme, pero la historia también es de lo que sufren y disfrutan ellos por sus hijos, prometo que en el próximo pongo un momento entre ellos, no os enfadéis.**

**2º ¿Cuantos de los lectores piensan que Jacob es idiota en esta historia?**

**¿Como creéis que van a reaccionar? Primero Carlisle, luego Esme, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper, y por último Edward y Bella.**

**Pronto veremos el principio de la relacion entre Emmet y Rosalie, lo prometo, no me he olvidado de ellos.**

**Venga, animaos y decidme que creeis que va a pasar.**

**Serena Princesita Hale muchas gracias por tu idea, no la pondre tal cual pero es muy buena esa idea, algo parecido saldrá.**

**No se si podré actualizar antes del lunes, me voy mañana de viaje todo el fin de semana, intentaré tener el siguiente mañana, sino, el lunes seguro.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	14. 14º Pidiendo perdón

**14º- Pidiendo perdón**

_**Carlisle**_

Aunque me dolía que el motivo por el que había vuelto fuera un problema no pude evitar alegrarme de que estuviera aquí.

-Jacob, vamos dentro, tenemos que hablar- Le dije cogiéndolo de los hombros.

Los dos juntos entramos al salón y al vernos todos se giraron y se quedaron en silencio. Esme vino corriendo y se lanzó a los brazos de Jacob, él le devolvió el abrazo rápidamente.

-Lo siento mamá, perdóname, fui un estúpido- Jacob no paraba de llorar.

-Claro que te perdono cariño.

Después se acercó Rosalie y le dio un abrazo seguido de una sonrisa, Alice hizo lo mismo y Jasper, al ver como Alice le perdonaba no pudo hacer más que estrechar su mano en señal de bienvenida. Jacob se acercó lentamente al lugar donde se encontraban Edward y Bella. Ellos lo miraban con algo de temor, Edward, a pesar de lo que había hecho Jacob, se sentía mal porque su hermano pequeño se había ido, y respecto a Bella, no estaba muy seguro de si tenía miedo a que volviera a intentar algo como lo que ocasionó el problema o temía la reacción de Edward.

-Se que no lo merezco- Empezó a decir Jacob- Y no debería atreverme a pedíroslo y entenderé que vosotros no queráis dirigirme la palabra. Fui muy injusto con vosotros, me cerré a lo que sentía y no me paré a mirar vuestros sentimientos. Bella, siento mucho lo que pasó esa noche, me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos y no pensé en lo que tú podrías querer. No debí haberte besado, y menos de la forma en que lo hice, es más, no debí haber ido aquella noche- Bella corrió a abrazarlo.

-Por mi parte ya está olvidado, me alegro de que vuelvas a ser tú otra vez- Bella le dedicó una sonrisa a la que él respondió.

-Edward- Se giró a su hermano- Dije muchas cosas horribles aquel día, te insulté de todas las formas posibles, pero de lo que más me arrepiento es de haber dicho que no eres mi hermano, de haber dicho que tú no eras un Cullen. Te aseguro que no pienso en verdad nada de eso- Jacob derramaba tantas lágrimas que apenas podía ver- Me duele saber que ha sido un problema lo que me ha hecho ver la verdad, me he cerrado tanto a odiarte que no quise ver lo que en realidad eras para mi. Lo siento Edward...- Sus llantos le impidieron seguir hablando.

Edward se levantó de la silla donde estaba y se acercó a él lentamente, Jacob no le miraba, Edward lo envolvió entre sus brazos y lloró con él.

-Pase lo que pase siempre serás mi hermano pequeño. Yo también me excedí aquel día. Y te perdono si tú me perdonas.

Jacob devolvió el abrazo de Edward y ambos permanecieron ahí parados unos minutos, los dos abrazados como los hermanos que eran.

Cuando se separaron, Jacob se sentó en una silla y los demás nos acomodamos a su alrededor para saber que era lo que había pasado.

-Papá, mamá, ¿recordáis a la prima de Sam?- Nosotros asentimos- Pues... Después de que os fuerais me sentí tan frustrado por no poder hacer nada con respecto a Edward y Bella- Vi como les dirigía una mirada que suplicaba perdón- Decidí intentar olvidarlo estando con otra chica, Leah siempre estaba detrás de mi intentando que me fijara en ella así que aproveché eso y empecé a salir con ella. Nuestra relación iba muy deprisa, tanto que llegamos a la cama en menos de un mes... Hace tres días me dijo que estaba embarazada...

Edward se levantó y abrazó a su hermano, con eso le dio a entender que de verdad le había perdonado y que estaría a su lado para todo lo que quisiera.

Le dije que pensaría en ello, que fuera a su habitación a descansar y que por ahora no se preocupara. Esme y yo estuvimos conversando, nos costaba creer que nuestro pequeño hubiera dejado los estudios y hubiera dejado embarazada a una chica, era algo difícil de asimilar.

-¿Crees que el bebé es suyo de verdad?- Preguntó Esme apoyada en mi hombro cuando estuvimos en nuestra habitación.  
-Princesa, sea o no sea de Jacob, ahora debe hacerse cargo, no podremos saber si lo es o no hasta después de que la chica de a luz, cuando eso ocurra hablaremos de ello.

Besé a Esme con pasión, después de tantos disgustos, ahora teníamos a nuestro hijo de vuelta. Al besarla sentí deseos de poseerla, necesitaba sentirla mía, así que la levanté de las piernas y la apoyé en la puerta de la habitación. Ella enroscó sus piernas en mi cintura y me miró sorprendida.

-Cariño, celebremos la vuelta a casa de Jacob- Le dije mirándola con lujuria- Te necesito- Mi boca fue a su cuello y una de mis manos fue levantando su falda, con esa misma mano desabroché mis pantalones y bajé mi ropa interior, todo eso sin soltarla. Aparté su tanga y me metí en ella con ansias mientras besaba sus labios para ahogar el grito que se moría por salir de sus labios.

Nunca lo habíamos hecho así, siempre habíamos estado en la cama, pero mi necesidad de ella era tan grande que no podía esperar a llegar a ella, y ella parecía disfrutar de mi ataque de pasión porque se apretó contra mi y empezó a moverse ella al mismo ritmo que yo.

Se abrazó contra mi y puso sus labios en mi oído jadeando, eso me excitaba más y aceleré el ritmo, tuve que moverme un poco porque empezábamos a darle golpes a la puerta y no era plan de que alguno de los chicos viniera a ver que ocurría, al final quedamos contra la pared.

-Carlisle...- Jadeó ella- Carlisle...- Sus labios pronunciando mi nombre en medio de todo el placer fueron como un afrodisíaco que me puso a cien- Aaaaaaaaaa....- Noté sus uñas en mi espalda, pero no me importó.

Cuando los dos alcanzamos la cima del placer nos besamos ahogando nuestros gritos, y noté como el cuerpo de Esme se iba relajando entre mis brazos pero ella no se separó ni bajó las piernas de mi cintura.

La llevé hasta la cama aun manteniéndome dentro de ella, no quería separarme de ella, la deseaba tanto. La tumbé en la cama y esperé a que ella se recuperara un poco antes de volver a empezar a moverme en ella, no permitiría que esta noche se fuera nunca de su mente.

…**....................**

Después del fin de semana, Jacob estaba que no levantaba cabeza, queríamos saber que pensaba de todo el asunto, así que tuvimos una conversación con él.

-Jacob, cariño, ¿qué crees que deberías hacer? ¿Has pensado en algo?- Le dijo Esme cariñosamente.  
-Mamá, quiero hacerme cargo del pequeño, se que ella no quiere tenerlo, pero yo si quiero, le diré que lo tenga y luego que me lo deje a mi, sin cargarle a ella ninguna responsabilidad

-Hijo, ¿has pensado la posibilidad de que el bebé no sea tuyo? Puede que ese niño no sea tuyo, puede que no sea un Cullen.

-Se que es mío porque esa chica solo ha estado conmigo, desde que os marchasteis hasta que me dijo que estaba embarazada hemos estado juntos para casi todo, y aunque no fuera así, estoy decidido a hacerme cargo de ese bebé- Nos dijo Jacob convencido.  
-¿Estás dispuesto a aceptarlo así como así? ¿No te va a importar quien es el padre en caso de que resulte que tú no lo eres?- Lo dije tan seriamente que en el momento en que terminé la frase me arrepentí, me estaba comportando como Cayo, el hombre que decía ser mi padre.

-Padre, ¿como puedes decir eso de ella? Ni siquiera la conoces y ya hablas mal de ella y ya crees que es una cualquiera- Jacob se levantó y salió directo a la calle dejando a su paso el portazo de la puerta.  
-Me voy a por Rose y Alice, he quedado que las recogería en el centro comercial, y ya sabes que no me gusta hacerlas esperar- Se fue sin apenas despedirse de mi.

Sentí como si sus palabras hubieran estado vacías, sin ningún rastro de cariño en ellas. ¿Estaba cabreada por mi forma de hablar con Jacob? ¿Había visto en Jacob lo mismo que vio en mi cuando me casé con ella? ¿Me había visto, al igual que había hecho yo, actuando como Cayo? Me eché hacia atrás y me acomodé en el sillón, necesitaba meditar sobre lo que había ocurrido esa tarde.

_**Esme**_

¿Que es lo que le pasaba? Jacob tan solo era un crío, un imprudente desde luego, pero un crío al fin y al cabo. ¿Como había sido capaz de recriminarle que quisiera quedarse con el niño cuando es una situación parecida a la que pasamos con Edward? Me recordó tanto a Cayo, que sentí miedo al escucharle hablar.  
Dejé de pensar en ello cuando vi de lejos a mis dos preciosas hijas, las vi hablando con un hombre mayor, supuse que buscaba alguna dirección o algo así, tampoco le hice mucho caso. Cuando me vieron de lejos fueron hacia a mi.

-Hola mama- Me saludaron las dos y me dieron un pequeño beso a cada parte de la cara.  
-¿Quien era ese señor con el que hablabais?- Les pregunté por simple curiosidad.  
-Pues no se mamá, preguntaba por una dirección que esta cerca de nuestra casa, nada mas, le dijimos que teníamos que irnos y punto- Me dijo Rose.  
-Mamá, ¿han vuelto ya Jasper, Bella y Edward de la biblioteca?- Me pregunto Alice algo seria.  
-Cuando yo he salido de casa aun no habían vuelto. ¿Porque?  
-Es que tengo un mal presentimiento, quería preguntarle a que hora llegaban Aro y Sulspicia, pero como está en la biblioteca no podía llamarle así que llamé a sus padres, pero no me lo cogen- Me dijo Alice preocupada.

-No creo que tarden mucho en llegar a casa, y por Aro y Sulspicia no te preocupes, seguramente tendrán el móvil en la bolsa y ni lo han oído.

Subimos al coche para volver a casa, por el camino escuchamos un montón de ambulancias y los bomberos, algo había pasado, solo nos quedaban quince minutos para llegar cuando vimos un coche volcado en la carretera..... Era el coche de Aro y Sulspicia.

Paramos el coche y bajamos corriendo hacia él, la policía, la ambulancia y los bomberos estaban allí intentando sacarlos. Alice llamó a Jasper rápidamente.

-Mi amor, ven a prisa por la carretera que va hacia mi casa, ha pasado una desgracia..... No, no soy yo, son...- No tenía fuerzas para decírselo- Son tus padres- Colgó el teléfono en llanto.

Charlie, el agente que llevaba el caso y además amigo nuestro, me hizo un ademán de que fuera hacia él.

-Hola Esme, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Conoces a esta pareja?  
-Si los conozco, sus hijos salen en pareja con los míos, y aparte, mi marido Carlisle y el hombre del accidente son íntimos amigos. Dime como están- Me daba miedo la respuesta.  
-La verdad es que están bastante mal, la mujer no creo que llegue con vida al hospital, y él, por lo poco que han visto los enfermeros de la ambulancia, tiene varias cosas rotas- Me dijo serio- He de irme, tengo que ir con la ambulancia hacia el hospital- Me dijo.  
-Aro es medico allí, lo conocerán en seguida, ella se llama Sulspicia. Iremos detrás de ti, llamaré a sus hijos para que vayan directos al hospital- Le dije con un soplo de voz.

Justo cuando se fue la ambulancia con Aro, Sulspicia y Charlie, llegaron Edward, Bella y Jasper.  
-¿Donde están mis padres?- Dijeron los dos a la vez.  
-Los acaban de trasladar al hospital, ahora os iba a llamar para deciros que íbamos hacia allí- Les dije.

En el hospital llamé a Carlisle, él llegó lo más rápido que pudo y se metió dentro del quirófano donde estaban siendo operados Sulspicia y Aro, mientras nosotros respondíamos a las preguntas de Charlie.

Después de unas horas, Carlisle salió muy serio, conocía esa mirada muy bien, algo malo había ocurrido.

-Jasper, Bella, hemos conseguido estabilizar a vuestro padre, dentro de un mes más o menos podrá salir, todo dependerá de lo rápido que se curen sus huesos.

-¿Y mamá?- Preguntó Bella entre los brazos de Edward- ¿Como está ella?

-Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido... Lo siento mucho.

Me abracé a él rápidamente, Jasper se abrazó a Alice en busca de consuelo, Rosalie los abrazó a los dos, y Bella se derrumbó en el suelo mientras Edward intentaba calmarla.

Los chicos se marcharon a casa, necesitaban descansar, yo decidí quedarme con Carlisle, aunque no me lo dijera sabía que lo estaba pasando mal. Entramos en su despacho y en cuanto se cerró la puerta me abrazó con fuerza.

-No me sueltes, por favor, no me sueltes- Me pidió suplicante- Cuando he visto el cuerpo de Sulspicia ha sido como verte a ti cuando tuviste el accidente hace diecisiete años- Me apretó más y noté sus lágrimas en mi hombro- Siento que si te suelto vas a desaparecer.

-No voy a desaparecer, nunca me alejaré de ti- Lo besé tiernamente y él respondió el beso con ansia, tenía necesidad de calor humano. Unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron.

-Adelante- Jacob atravesó la puerta muy serio.

-He venido en cuanto me he enterado. ¿Como están el tío Aro y la tía Sulspicia?

-Sulspicia a muerto- Dije seriamente y él se derrumbó en la silla- Ha sido un duro golpe para todos.

-Creo que iré a casa, necesito asimilar esto- Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Jacob, espera- Pidió Carlisle- Quédate un momento, quiero decirte algo.

-Si vas a seguir insultando a Leah puedes olvidarte, ya he hablado con ella. Tendrá al bebé por mi aunque sus padres no lo aprueben, aunque seguirá viviendo en casa de Sam.

-Quería pedirte perdón, no debí decir eso. Entiendo lo que sientes porque yo sentí lo mismo cuando adoptamos a Edward, mi padre no lo aprobaba y aun así seguí adelante. Estás haciendo lo correcto y yo te daré toda la ayuda que necesites- Cogí su mano como señal de apoyo- No importa la procedencia del bebé, solo importa que lo quieras y eso ya lo haces.

-Gracias papá, claro que te perdono.

...............

Pasó un mes y Bella y Jasper no eran los de siempre, ya se había enterrado su madre, nunca olvidaré el dolor que sentí al ver a la frágil Bella derrumbada en llantos frente a la tumba de su madre. Aro salía hoy del hospital, los chicos mientras se habían quedado con nosotros. De esa forma, entre todos intentamos sobreponernos a la pérdida de Sulspicia.

Sonó el teléfono y lo cogí yo, era la que estaba más cerca.

-¿Dígame?...Si, está en casa.....umm me suena su voz ¿Le conozco?... A perdone, se me hacía familiar su voz, no pasa nada. Ahora la llamo y se pone- Era un hombre con la voz grabe, la verdad es que su voz me sonaba pero no sabía de que. Llamé a Rose, el hombre preguntaba por ella y esta se puso al teléfono, de lejos yo la escuchaba.

-¿Si? Ah, si, hola. ¿Que tal?....Si, ahora mismo voy, gracias- Y colgó el teléfono.  
-¿Quien era cariño?-Le pregunté cuando la vi bajar las escaleras, el hombre tenía pinta de ser mayor que yo incluso- ¿Dime porque estas tan contenta?. le pregunte agarrándola del brazo.  
-Es el padre de un amigo, me llamó para invitarme a una fiesta, mi amigo se llama Paul, dice que está enamorado de mi, pero es vergonzoso, tengo ganas de verle, puede que por fin haya encontrado a alguien especial- Me dio un beso y se fue.

Aro llegó un poco después, estuvo un rato con nosotros y se marchó con Jasper y Bella a casa, los tres necesitaban estar a solas y hablar.

Era demasiado tarde y aun no llegaba Rose, se había dejado el teléfono móvil se lo había dejado en la habitación,empecé a preocuparme, debía haber llegado hacía dos horas, llamé a Alice, que estaba durmoendo en su cuarto, para ver si conocía a Paul y dijo que no. Decidí esperarla en su cuarto hasta que llegara, Carlisle tenía turno de noche en el hospital y no vendría a preguntar, del cansancio de esperar me quede dormida.

Ya entraba luz por la ventana de la habitación, y Rosalie aun no había llegado.  
-Alice, despierta hija. ¿Te ha llamado Rose? Aun no ha llegado- Le dije preocupada. Ella me miro de una forma extraña.  
-Verás mamá, he de decirte una cosa........- Decía Alice, pero el sonido del teléfono fijo la dejó sin habla.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**¡¡¡NO HE MATADO A NINGÚN PROTA, NO ME MATÉIS!!!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta?**

**Espero que si, y como prometí hay un trozo Carlisle y Esme que creo que no está mal.**

**El trozo del hospital de Carlisle y Esme me encanta, es tan emotivo. Y Jacob no es tan idiota al fin y al cabo.**

**¿Quien es el que está hablando con Rosalie?**

**¿Que oculta Alice?**

**Nos leemos  
**


	15. 15º El secuestro de Rosalie

**15º- El secuestro de Rosalie**

_**Esme**_

-Dígame- Contesté.  
-Soy el padre de Paul, tengo a su hija secuestrada. La llamaré dentro de una hora para darle indicaciones, si intenta ponerse en contacto con la policía no volverá a ver a su hija, la estoy vigilando- Me dijo ese hombre de ronca voz que tanto conocía, aunque no lograba ponerle un rostro.

Colgué el teléfono y me puse a gritar, llorando, sin saber que hacer. Llamé a Carlisle pero no me lo cogió, le llame a la centralita y allí me dijeron que estaba en plena operación, que le dirían que le había llamado.

-Edward- escuché como mi pequeña Alice le llamaba por teléfono- Venir a casa, ha pasado algo grave. Busca a Jacob y a Jasper y que vengan también. No tardéis

Me acerqué a ella la cogí de los brazos.

-Alice, por favor, dime si alguien puede conocer a Paul.  
-Mamá suéltame por favor, me haces daño- Empezó a llorar Alice, cuando miré la estaba sujetando del brazo malo con muchísima fuerza. Le solté el brazo rápidamente.

-Lo siento mi niña- Le di un abrazo mientras lloraba con ella.

-Pregúntale a Reneé y Ángela, son sus dos mejores amigas- Dijo aun llorando de dolor y con un hilo de voz antes de darme el número de las dos chicas.

Llamé enseguida a las dos chicas, y solo me dijeron que sabían quien era el padre de Paul porque lo habían visto merodeando por el instituto, me dijeron que de vez en cuando hablaba con Rosalie, pero que nadie había visto a Paul, ni siquiera Rose. Me quería morir, no entendía como mi hija había accedido a salir con alguien que no conocía. ¿Desesperada estaba? Me dijeron también que ese día no podían salir porque el padre de Paul la había llamado porque le iban a dar una fiesta sorpresa a Paul por su cumpleaños, y que de todo el instituto solo estaba invitada Rosalie. Nadie sabía quien era ese hombre ni como era Paul.

-¡Oh! Noooo, se me olvidó pedirles a las chicas una descripción del hombre que dice ser el padre de Paul- Dije en un grito de socorro.  
-Mamá, espera.... No marques... No hace falta que las llames, yo se quien es ese hombre- Me dijo llorando Alice.  
-¿Que tu sabes quien es ese hombre y no me has dicho nada.- Le pegué una bofetada tan fuerte que le dejé toda la cara señalada- ¡Dime todo lo que sepas ahora mismo!  
-Ese hombre es de edad avanzada, unos cincuenta años aproximadamente- Empezó a decir llorando- Tiene el pelo rubio, tirando a cano, ojos claros y piel blanca y algo castigada por la edad- Su llanto apenas la dejaba hablar- Tenía el cuerpo fino... como de un hombre de... buena vida... Perdóname mamá... No sabía que ese hombre... Era peligroso... - Me abrazó pero no le correspondí. Me sentía terriblemente decepcionada por mi hija, se había callado sin tener en cuenta la vida de su hermana.

De pronto me hundí en mis pensamientos y me fui años atrás, fue en la época en la que conocí a la familia de Carlisle después de casarnos, a sus padres, aquellos que nunca me quisieron y que quisieron destrozar mi familia, por la que ahora mismo rezo porque no pase nada. La imagen de Cayo vino a mi mente y escuché su voz... ¡Su voz! No no podía ser era él... Pero la descripción de Alice era la de Cayo... ¡Maldita sea! Él tenía secuestrada a mi princesa, él es el que la quiere matar, después de tantos años está cobrando ahora su venganza.  
Lo último de lo que fui consciente era de que miré a Alice, que me hablaba, pero yo no podía oírla, se me desplomaron las piernas y me desmayé encima de Alice.

…**..............**

-Mamá, despierta- Escuché que una voz me llamaba, parecía la de Edward- Vamos mamá.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y encontré los rostros preocupados de Edward, Bella, Jacob, Jasper y Alice ante mi. Alice lloraba mientras me miraba, vi en su mirada lo arrepentida que estaba por lo que había hecho, al ver su carita así de angustiada no pude hacer otra cosa que perdonarla.

-¿Como te encuentras mamá?- Me preguntó Jacob- ¿Estás bien?

-No... No estoy bien.

-Alice nos ha contado lo que ha ocurrido- Dijo Bella dándome un abrazo- No te preocupes, la recuperaremos sana y salva.

_**Carlisle**_

Salí de la operación muy cansado, llevábamos más de dos horas en ella. Estaba deseando llegar a casa y volver junto a mi familia, por fin estábamos otra vez juntos.

Encendí el móvil para llamar a Esme y decirle que en cuanto me cambiara salía hacia casa. Me resultó extraño que me hubiera llamado tantas veces, me vestí rápido y me dispuse a salir de allí.  
-Doctor Cullen, le ha llamado su mujer, parecía que era muy urgente, aunque no quiso que le molestáramos durante la operación- Me dijo mi secretaria.

Me dirigí directamente hacia mi coche, y salí dirección hacia casa lo mas rápido que pude. Cuando llegué vi que todos estaban en casa, hasta Aro. Algo malo había ocurrido.

-¿Que pasa?- Le pregunté a Edward, vi su cara de miedo y me asusté.  
-Papá..........- No pudo terminar su frase Edward, Esme salió en mi busca.  
-Carlisle, es Cayo, es Cayo, es Cayo- Empezó a decir sin control.  
-No te entiendo, mi amor tranquilizate- Le dije abrazándola.  
-Que tu padre tiene secuestrada a nuestra pequeña Rosalie, que anoche no llegó de esa fiesta, y con la descripción que me ha dado Alice y la voz que escuché por teléfono estoy segura de que es Cayo. ¿Que podemos hacer?- Me miró fijamente a los ojos, suplicándome que le diera una solución.

Una furia empezó a crecer en mi, ese desgraciado que se hacia llamar mi padre había secuestrado a una de sus nietas, sangre de su sangre, a mi hija.

Sin dudarlo llamé a Félix y Heidi para que vinieran ayudarnos. Me dijeron que vendrían en quince minutos, cuando llegaran Emmet y Demetri del gimnasio.  
Esme me dijo que Cayo no tardaría en ponerse en contacto con nosotros. Y yo solo pensaba en como poder encontrarle, no sabía que hacer.

Félix y su familia no tardaron en llegar, ya estábamos todos, ahora había que pensar en como encontrarle y como actuar.  
-¡Tiene que estar cerca de nuestra casa!- Exclamó Esme- Dijo que estaría observando.  
Estuvimos pensando en lugares donde podría estar pero no se nos ocurría ningún lugar en concreto, así que decidimos intentar engañarle. Nos pusimos en parejas, Alice y Bella se quedarían en casa, Félix iría conmigo, Jacob con Aro, Demetri con Emmet, Edward con Jasper y Esme con Heidi. Cada uno de nosotros iría por un lado del barrio mirando por las ventanas de las casas. Media hora después volveríamos a la casa.  
La angustia de que empezara ya la búsqueda de Rose se tensaba más, y todos nos quedamos callados cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?- Dijo Esme al descolgar el teléfono y poniendo el manos libres.

-Veo que has traído amigos, je, je, je, como si eso te fuera a servir- Dijo Cayo

-Devuélveme a mi hija- Dijo un poco nerviosa.

-De eso nada, creo que me divertiré mucho con ella.

-¡NOOO!- Gritó ella. Alice cogió el teléfono y quitó el manos libres.

-Soy Alice, la hermana de Rosalie- Dijo ella- Mi madre se ha puesto histérica.

Alice nos hizo señas de que saliéramos mientras ella hablaba con él para distraerlo.  
Mientras que Bella y Alice se quedaban con la esperanza de distraer lo suficiente , todos nos dividimos y fuimos en silencio recorriendo todo.

Nosotros no encontramos nada y por mucho que quisiéramos recorrer algún lugar más, decidimos irnos hacia casa porque iba a dar la media hora de regreso.

Poco después de nuestra llegada entraron Emmet y Demetri corriendo..  
- ¡Papá, papá! ¡Los hemos encontrado! ¡Están en una casucha medio destruida al norte de aquí! ¡Está una distancia suficiente como para vernos a todos! ¡La tiene atada a una silla y esta demacrada de suciedad!- Dijo Emmet con un hilo de voz, y medio asfixiado de la excitación de encontrarla- Él estaba dando vueltas por la casa hablando por teléfono.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Se que es muy cortito pero de momento no he tenido más tiempo para hacer más, ayer fue mi cumpleaños y no he tenido mucho tiempo.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**¿Se os ocurre que es lo que puede ocurrir ahora?**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

**Espero vuestros reviews.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	16. 16º La monstruosidad de Cayo

**16º- La monstruosidad de Cayo**

_**Carlisle**_

No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que podíamos hacer para salvar a Rosalie, cada idea que se me ocurría la desechaba al instante, en la mayoría tendría que exponer a mis chicas y eso no lo haría nunca. Además estaba el problema de que nos había pedido una suma considerable de dinero, o eso nos había dicho Alice. Dando vueltas por el salón se me encendió la bombilla.

-¡Se me ha ocurrido algo!- Dije alegre- La única forma para poder acercarnos a él es engañándolo, así que se me ha ocurrido que los hombres nos podríamos disfrazar de mujeres, salir de la casa y hacerle creer que nos hemos ido a conseguir el dinero. Cuando estemos lo suficientemente alejados para que no nos vea nos volveremos a cambiar y nos acercaremos sigilosamente a la casa- Todos me miraban seriamente- ¿Que os parece?  
-A mi bien, con tal de rescatar a Rosalie de una vez de las garras de ese monstruo no me importa vestirme de tía- Dijo Emmet bastante furioso. Los demás solo asintieron.

Nos pusimos todos a ello, buscamos las pelucas de carnaval y seleccionamos la ropa que mejor le, La verdad es que estábamos ridículos, pero no había otro remedio. Demetri solo sabia quejarse porque se veía horroroso con la ropa de mujer, y a la vez ridículo. Aunque Emmet siempre tenia que ser gracioso y buscarle el punto divertido a la situación.

-Demetri, si no fueras mi hermano iría a papá a pedirle tu mano en matrimonio, estás muy sexy- Todos nos echamos a reír.

Alice y Bella nos estuvieron maquillando un poco para que no se nos notara el reflejo de la barba, aunque la tuviéramos afeitada, se notaba un poco, y no podíamos permitir que Cayo viera nada sospechoso por leve que fuera.

Después de dos hora preparándonos pudimos mirarnos en el espejo, la verdad que si nos hubieran mirado de lejos nadie hubiera podido decir que eramos hombres.  
Decidimos salir y seguir con el plan, salimos de la casa y nos subimos a mi coche alejándonos del radio de visión que tenía Cayo.

Todo estaba saliendo como esperábamos, nos dirigimos con el coche hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de la casa, nos quitamos los disfraces y nos pusimos nuestras ropas. Nos dirigía Emmet pues Demetri estaba demasiado entretenido quejándose, no tardamos mucho en encontrar la casa, nos acercamos en silencio y, una vez asomados a la ventana, vimos a Cayo hablando a Rose.

-Después de que tus padres me den el dinero no volverán a verte, yo perdí a mi hijo y ellos perderán a su hija, nunca entenderé como una persona a la que has cuidado toda la vida se aleja de ti y te traiciona por otra persona- Decía serio amenazándola con un palo grueso- Eso es lo que hizo tu madre con mi hijo- Rosalie en ese momento abrió los ojos de par en par, ella no sabia que Cayo era su abuelo paterno- Si, no pongas esa cara, soy tu abuelo y tu pagarás por todo lo que han echos tus padres, pagarás por lo que causó la puta de tu madre- Dijo, después le pego una bofetada porque Rose empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.  
-¿Donde está Emmet?- Dijo muy bajito Demetri- Estaba aquí hace un momento.

Miramos hacia todos lados y por fin lo vi, se me heló la sangre cuando lo vi entrando en la casa.  
-¡Nooooooo! ¡Suéltela!- La voz era de Emmet y seguido sonó un porrazo.  
Entramos corriendo y vimos a Cayo en el suelo caído, en la frente tenia una pequeña brecha y por ella salia sangre haciéndole un charco en el suelo, aun continuaba consciente pero no se percató de nuestra presencia, estaba demasiado entretenido intentando parar la hemorragia. Emmet estaba desatando a Rosalie mientras le daba palabras de consuelo.  
-¿¡Porque has salido así corriendo!?¿ No ves que podía haberte pasado algo?- Le dijo Félix a su hijo.  
-Si no llego a entrar por esa puerta el palo con el que le di yo a Cayo podría haber estado incrustado en la cabeza de Rosalie. ¿No lo visteis o que?- Dijo Emmet ayudando a Rose a levantarse de la silla.  
-No lo vimos porque te estábamos buscando, pensábamos que te había pasado algo- Le dijo Félix serio.  
-¡Papa! Te quiero, perdóname- Me dijo llorando Rosalie, soltó a Emmet y salió en mi búsqueda.

Llamamos a Charlie para que viniera a por él, y mientras los demás llevaban a Rosalie a casa y les explicaban a las chicas todo lo que había pasado, yo me quedé con "mi padre" a esperar a Charlie.

-¡Esto no quedará así! ¡Cumpliré mi venganza!

-¿Cómo puedes tener el corazón tan duro?- Dijo con pesar- ¡Nunca me habría imaginado que fueras capaz de hacerle eso a tus propios nietos!

-Eso no es nada, tu madre lo pasó mucho peor- Dijo riéndose.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Lo cogí del cuello y lo estampé contra la pared.

-Je, je, je. Pillé a tu madre intentando venir a verte, las primeras veces solo le di una paliza, pensé que con eso aprendería. Pero no fue así. Tu madre está encerrada en el sótano de mi casa, je, je, je. No ha salido de ahí en 11 años. Y solo come tres veces a la semana.

-¿¡COMO HAS PODIDO HACERLE ESO!?- Le dije golpeándolo con furia- ¡ERES UN MOUNSTRO!- Cada golpe que le daba era peor que el anterior.

Ni siquiera cuando los brazos de Charlie hicieron fuerza para apartarme dejé de golpearle, pero en mis pensamientos de ira aparecieron las caras de mis hijos y de mi mujer, no podía defraudarlos a ellos, no podía ser yo un monstruo matándole. Dejé que los brazos de Charlie me apartaran y cogieran a Cayo para llevárselo, me interrogó antes de irse en el coche patrulla y prometió investigar la situación de mi madre. Yo me dirigí hacia mi casa mientras me caían las lágrimas.

_**Esme**_

Esta llegando alguien, se escuchaba un coche, yo no hacía más que rogar porque fuera Carlisle con Rosalie, hacía bastante que habían salido de casa y aun no habían llegado. No podía dejar de pensar en mi princesa, en lo mal que lo debía estar pasando, la vida era muy injusta, mis hijos no debían pagar por los problemas que teníamos nosotros con Cayo.

Cuando se abrió la puerta no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír al ver a mi hija entrando en casa, corrí a abrazarla y ella hizo lo mismo. Después se sumaron Alice y Bella.

-¿Dónde está Carlisle?- Pregunté extrañada de que no viniera con ellos.

-Se quedó esperando a que Charlie llegara para llevarse a Cayo- Dijo Edward- No creo que tarde mucho en venir.

Les agradecía a todos lo que habían hecho por nosotros, y yo los consideraba ya como mi propia familia. Después Rose se fue a ducharse y a cambiarse, Bella y Alice no se separaban de ella por miedo a que le pasara algo o que se le bajara la autoestima por lo que le había pasado.

Carlisle aun no volvía, los demás estaban a punto de marcharse, y yo empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, cuando pasé junto al pasillo porque no podía estar quieta escuché una pequeña las voces de Rosalie y Emmet.

-La verdad Rose es que estoy muy contento de que estés de nuevo a mi lado. No sabes lo mal que lo pasé cuando me enteré de tu secuestro, espero que me des una oportunidad y me perdones por haber sido tan estúpido estos años. Yo te....quiero- Dijo Emmet a Rosalie mientras la tenia agarrada de la mano.  
-Claro que te perdono, además eres mi héroe, te debo la vida- Respondió ella y le plantó un gran beso que dejo a Emmet sin respiración.

Mientras veía alejarse los coches por la calle vislumbré la figura de Carlisle caminando por la calle en dirección a casa, estaba llorando y tenía muy mal aspecto, en ese momento agradecí que los chicos se hubieran ido a sus habitaciones.

Carlisle llegó y entró sin decir nada, yo lo seguí hasta nuestra habitación, él se sentó en la cama y yo me arrodillé ante él.

-Cariño, ¿por que lloras?- Él me abrazó y lloró con desesperación.

-¿Cómo puedo tener un padre tan horrible?- Dijo en medio de todo el llanto.

-Es terrible lo que ha hecho, pero Rose está en casa con nosotros, ya ha pasado...

-¡No me refiero solo a lo que le ha hecho ha Rosalie!- Dijo desesperado- Tiene a mi madre encerrada en un sótano desde hace once años...

Lo abracé con fuerza y dejé que soltara todo lo que tenía dentro, yo lloré con él. Nunca creí que pudiera existir alguien así, que fuera capaz de hacer tanto daño.

Carlisle se quedó dormido abrazado a mi, yo lo tumbé como pude en la cama, después fui a llamar por teléfono a Charlie.

-¿Dígame?

-Charlie, soy Esme Cullen. ¿Es cierto lo que me ha contado mi marido sobre su madre?

-Me temo que si, he llamado a Liverpool y han mandado unos agentes a la casa donde vive Cayo, han encontrado a la señora muy mal, estaba desnutrida y enferma. Ahora la tienen en el hospital, mañana os llamarán para deciros como va todo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Charlie.

A la mañana siguiente llamaron del hospital de Liverpool, Athenedora necesitaría mucho cariño y comprensión para superar el trauma de lo que le había ocurrido. Yo le propuse a Carlisle que ella viniera a vivir con nosotros, él necesitaba tener a su madre cerca y yo necesitaba que él estuviera bien.

Carlisle fue a Liverpool a por su madre, pasó ahí unos días antes de volver, en esos días los chicos no dejaban de hacer preguntas sobre sus abuelos paternos, yo contestaba a lo que podía, pero había muchas cosas a las que no sabía responder.

El día anterior a la vuelta de Carlisle, Sam llegó histérico a la puerta de casa.

-¡Jacobbb! Tienes que venir al hospital conmigo- Dijo Sam- Leah ya está de camino. Tu hijo viene en camino.  
Todos nos quedamos atónitos, nadie dijo nada ni si quiera Jacob que fue el mas sorprendido porque Leah solo estaba de siete meses. Sam tuvo que arrastrarlo para que reaccionara.

Un nuevo miembro de la familia estaba en camino......

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Espero que os haya impresionado el capítulo.**

**Antes de que nadie diga nada, creo que no he contado bien los meses que pasan desde que Leah se queda embarazada y que aun no le tocaba tener al bebé, pero bueno, un error lo tiene cualquiera.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y espero con impaciencia vuestros maravillosos reviews.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	17. 17º El pequeño Seth

**17º- El pequeño Seth**

_**Esme**_

Mientras Jacob se adelantaba con Sam, los demás esperaron a que yo hablara con Carlisle para contarle la noticia.

-Hola mi amor ¿Como van las cosas por ahí?

-Más o menos, pero supongo que teniendo en cuenta la situación que ha vivido, no me puedo quejar.

-Tómatelo con calma... Te llamaba para decirte que Leah va a tener el bebé, Jacob ya está de camino al hospital, nosotros saldremos ahora.  
- Bien mi amor, cuando sepas algo me avisas. Te quiero- Me dijo cariñosamente.

-Yo también te quiero.

Nos llevó Edward en el coche, yo me sentía demasiado nerviosa para conducir. Bella, Alice y Rose estaban contentas, deseosas de conocer al bebé, Alice ya estaba haciendo planes para salir de compras a por ropa y todo lo que necesitara, como siempre.

En el hospital estaban los tíos de Leah y Sam, los padres de ella no habían querido saber nada de Leah cuando se quedó embarazada. Nosotros nos quedamos un poquito al margen, sabía que esa familia tampoco aprobaba el embarazo de Leah, creí conveniente darles espacio.

A las dos horas, y después de una pequeña cesárea, Leah tuvo un niño hermoso aunque de poco peso, los médicos nos dijeron que debía de estar un tiempo en la incubadora para que cogiera el suficiente peso antes de llevarlo a casa.

Cuando entramos en la habitación para ver a Leah, ella estaba llorando, me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mi brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa?...¿No te sientes feliz al ver a tu hijo?- Le dijo Jacob.  
-No, yo no quiero a ese pequeño bastardo, no lo quiero....nooo- Dijo Leah y siguió llorando.

Jacob se cabreo y se fue directo hacia el pasillo del hospital, yo le seguí, cuando conseguí alcanzarle vi que por sus preciosos ojos se derramaban unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Jake, no te preocupes seguro, seguro que es la depresión post-parto, ella no dice eso en serio, el niño esta sano y es precioso- Le dije abrazándole.

-Mama te tengo que decir una cosa.... Hablé con Leah hace unos días, y me dijo que tendría el bebé porque ya era muy tarde para abortar pero que ella no lo quería, no os dije nada por miedo a que papa se enfadara, después de como se puso la otra vez... Yo se que es mi hijo y aunque no lo fuera me lo quiero quedar, el necesita de mi tanto como yo de él- Se sinceró Jacob.  
-Eso ya lo hablaremos, si te haces cargo de el deberás ponerte a trabajar para comprarle todo lo que necesite.

-Lo se y no me importa, estoy dispuesto ha hacer lo que sea por él.  
-Dime, ¿que nombre habías pensado ponerle?

-Pues quería ponerle Seth, lo leí en un libro y me encantó. El libro trataba de héroes y de villanos, y que mejor nombre para mi hijo que el de un héroe, ¿no crees mamá?- Dijo sonriendo con un brillo especial en los ojos.  
-Si cariño, me encanta ese nombre, es precioso, como él- Le dije cariñosamente pasándole la mano por su cara- ¿Vamos a verlo?  
-Si, vamos- Sonrió.

Nos fuimos hacia donde estaban todas las incubadoras, y nos quedamos mirándonos, la verdad es que Seth era precioso, tenia el pelo negro azabache, los ojos almendrados y de color marrón, y su piel parecía tan suave y de color morenito de piel, era un angelito, un bebé precioso que nadie debería dejar nunca solo.

Jacob se quedó en el hospital con Leah, decía que necesitaba hablar con ella y comentarle algunas cosas. Quería hacerle las pruebas de paternidad al niño, y fuera cual fuera el resultado quedarse con él.

Edward se fue con Bella a su casa a pasar un rato con Aro que desde la muerte de Sulspicia estaba muy deprimido, se quedaba todos los días lamentando su pérdida, echándose la culpa siempre, aunque la culpa solo fuera de la carretera que estaba en pésimas condiciones.

Los demás nos fuimos directos a casa, a arreglar la casa para que cuando llegara Carlisle con Athenedora estuviera todo bien preparado.

-¿Qué os parece si ponemos a la abuela en la habitación de Jacob y a él y Seth los trasladamos a la habitación que está junto al despacho de Carlisle?- Pregunté a los chicos.

A todos les pareció buena idea, con que entre Jasper y Emmet empezaron a cambiar los muebles mientras que Alice y Rosalie guardaban las cosas en cajas. Desde que Rose salía con Emmet estaba muy cambiada, siempre tenía una sonrisa dibujada en la cara y siempre estaba con ganas de ayudar en todo lo que pudiera.

Después de cenar y de que Emmet y Jasper ya se hubieran ido, mandé a las chicas a la cama, yo me quedé en el salón esperando a que llegaran Edward y Jacob. Me puse a pensar en Athenedora mientras estaba tumbada en el sofá esperando a los chicos. Pensé en lo mal que lo tendría que haber pasado después de haber estado once años encerrada por culpa de ese psicópata desquiciado. Me preocupaba mucho como podría estar ella psicológicamente. Carlisle me contó que cuando la vio en el hospital ella no lo reconoció hasta que no le tocó la cara y el pelo y recordó el tacto que tenía. que el médico le había dicho que tenía pérdida la visión de un ojo, del derecho para ser exactos, por los golpes que había recibido de aquel monstruo, y que parte de su celebro estaba congelado, es decir, que no le funcionaba debido a todas las palizas y golpes que había recibido en su vida.

Me puse a pensar si llegaría a reconocerme y si aceptaría la gran familia que su hijo y yo habíamos creado, esperaba que al menos se sintiera feliz de ello. Me sacó de mis pensamientos el teléfono fijo de casa.

-¿Si, dígame?.- conteste.  
-Mamá soy Edward, te llamaba para decirte que me quedo en casa de Aro a dormir, que estaba un poco bebido cuando lleguemos y se quedo dormido en el sofá. Bella tiene miedo de que le pase algo y como Jasper tiene un examen temprano me ha pedido que me quedara para cuidar de su padre, volveré temprano. ¿Te parece bien?- Me dijo tímidamente Edward por teléfono, algo raro en él.  
-Vale mi amor, portate bien tesoro ¿Vale?- Me colgó el teléfono sin despedirse ni con un beso.

Estaba apunto de llamar a Jacob cuando empezó a sonar el móvil y resultó ser el.

-Hola Jacob ¿a que horas vuelves a casa? Ya es tarde.  
-Mamá te llamaba para decirte que no voy a ir a casa, que me quedo con Seth- Me dijo serio.  
-¿Ha pasado algo?  
-No, solo a devuelto un poco, y Leah pasa por completo de él. Quiero quedarme para ver como evoluciona, estaré en casa para cuando lleguen papá y la abuela- Me dijo en pleno llanto.

Después de que me colgara Jacob me acosté un poco, era tarde y Carlisle y Athenedora llegarían muy temprano.

Cuando desperté me daba la claridad del día en la cara, no me acordé de correr las cortinas, me levanté sin muchas ganas, estaba demasiada cansada para moverme. Después de ducharme y prepararme bajé a la cocina, allí me encontré con todos mis preciosos hijos, Edward y Jacob habían vuelto temprano como me habían dicho, y con Emmet, Bella y Jasper.  
Desayunamos todos juntos mientras esperábamos la llegada de Carlisle y Athenedora.

-¡Ya estamos en casa! ¿Nadie nos va a recibir?- Todos salimos corriendo hacia él, los chicos no habían ido a clase para conocer a su abuela.

Nos quedemos de piedra al ver a Athenedora, estaba magullada por todos los sitios, su cuerpo en si pesaría poco más de treinta kilos, la tenia sujeta Carlisle porque no se podía mantener en pie por falta de fuerzas, y su piel tan hermosa antes, estaba amoratada de los golpes de ese desgraciado que tenia como marido.

Todos reaccionamos y nos presentamos, después dejamos a Athenedora descansar del viaje, y Rose y Emmet le contaron a Carlisle su relación, habían empezado a salir cuando él estaba de viaje. Después, Jacob le explicó la situación que tenía con Leah, Carlisle decidió ir con él para hacerle las pruebas al pequeño.

Se fueron yo me quede con Athenedora, los demás se iban a lo que quedaba de clases porque debían entregar algunos ejercicios.

_**Carlisle**_

Ahora que mi madre estaba en casa y que todos la han aceptado como una mas de la familia me sentía mucho más tranquilo, ni ella ni yo tendríamos que volver a ver al indeseable de Cayo, aunque las chicas, en cuanto puedan, le preguntaran cosas sobre su familia porque saben bien poco del apellido Cullen. Aun no sabía hasta que punto podría recuperar capacidades, podía hablar, aunque la mayoría de veces eran cosas sin sentido. Ella era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor pero no era capaz de responder a ello.

Pero Jake y yo íbamos hacia el hospital y tenía que centrarme. Íbamos a hacerle las pruebas de paternidad al pequeño, y aunque odiaría a Leah si el resultado era negativo, no podía quitarle la ilusión a mi hijo, no podría negarme a que se quedara con el pequeño, ¿como quitarle el derecho si yo también hice lo mismo con Edward?

Llegamos al hospital y hablamos con el médico encargado de hacer las pruebas, nos dijo que tardaría una dos horas.

Fuimos a ver a Seth, Esme tenia razón, era realmente hermoso, me recordó a la primera vez que vimos a Edward y en ese momento recordé lo que sentí, supe lo que sentía Jacob, al igual que me sucedió con Edward, Jacob nunca podría abandonar a ese pequeñín.

-Señor Cullen- Dijo la enfermera dirigiéndose a Jacob- La chica que tuvo al pequeño me ha dado esto para usted- Le entregó una carta.

"Jacob,

cuando leas esto ten la certeza de que no volverás a verme, me voy a ir lejos de ti y del niño, nunca quise tener hijos tan pronto y por lo único que lo tuve fue porque cuando me quedé embarazada creí estar enamorada de ti.

Ahora puedo afirmar que no es así, no siento nada por ti y mucho menos por el pequeño. Y aunque la decisión final fue mía no puedo evitar odiarte porque tú fuiste el causante de que mi vida se fuera a la mierda.

Espero que sufras cuidándolo tanto como voy a sufrir yo por culpa de los dos, se nota que sois padre e hijo, ambos me habéis jodido la vida.

Te odio Jacob y odio al estúpido niño que me hiciste traer al mundo.

Leah"

Jacob lloraba abrazado a mi después de que ambos leyéramos la carta, no lloraba porque quisiera a Leah, lloraba porque ella odiaba al pequeño y era su propia madre. Conseguí calmarlo, pero su rostro mostraba lo terriblemente mal que se sentía.

El médico llegó con unos papeles en la mano.

-Señores Cullen, ya tenemos los resultados y quería de deciros que Jacob..............

* * *

**¿Qué os parece? ¿Os gusta lo que ha pasado?**

**Una pregunta, ¿creéis de verdad que Edward ha ido a ayudar o a otra cosa? jejjeje, no he escrito nada más aun asi que ni yo misma lo se.**

**Leah es idiota perdida, nunca me ha caido bien, ¿a que no se nota?**

**Espero vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones y a poder ser, decidme que creeis que va a pasar.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	18. 18º ¿Jacob es el padre o no?

**18º- ¿Jacob es el padre o no?**

_**Carlisle**_

-Espere un momento, aun no me diga nada, un momento por favor.- Le dijo Jacob cortándole la frase.

Se le veía muy nervioso por saber la verdad, él decía que aunque no fuera suyo lo querría igual, pero no podría dejar de pensar que había sido engañado. Yo me moría por saber la verdad, quería saber si esa chica llamada Leah había engañado a mi hijo haciéndole creer que era el verdadero padre o si era de mi propia sangre.

-Vale, creo que ya. Dígame los resultados.

-Pues según las pruebas usted...- Le interrumpió el sonido de mi móvil.

-Disculpe un momento- Dije al ver que era Esme. Descolgué el teléfono- Dime cariño.  
-¡Carlisle, tu madre se ha caído desde las escaleras! Ven yaaaa...- Dijo Esme y colgó.  
-Lo siento Jacob, tengo que volver a casa, tu abuela se ha caído.- Le dije, le di un beso y un abrazo.  
-Papá, vete sin preocuparte, te llamo en cuanto me digan el resultado y vea un ratito a Seth- Me dijo con cara triste.  
-Ahora mando a Edward para que este contigo, espera a que llegue él para que te den los resultados, en compañía sera todo mejor. Te quiero campeón y estoy contigo en todo- Le dije mientras salía corriendo.

No me podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte, ahora que iba a saber la noticia mi madre se cae, decidí no darle más vueltas y llamar a Edward.

-Edward ¿Que haces? ¿Donde estas? ¿Que ruido es ese que se escucha de fondo?- Le dije nervioso.  
-Estoy en casa de Bella... Estamos eh... Estudiando.. claro, que si no, ¿porque?- me dijo algo raro, parecía nervioso.  
-Vete al hospital con Jacob, le van a decir el resultado de si es el padre de Seth o no, por favor vete, te espera para que le den los resultados- Le dije en un hilo de voz, no quise decirle lo de su abuela.  
-Ahora mismo salimos para allí- Me colgó el teléfono, últimamente estaba algo raro nunca se despedía.

Conducía demasiado nervioso para ver bien la carretera, el miedo me inundaba y no me dejaba reaccionar, tenia miedo de perder a mi madre ahora que estaba conmigo, de pronto vi algo cruzarse pero no me dio tiempo de frenar y me choque contra un árbol, sentí un gran golpe en la cabeza, me toque y tenia sangre por todos los sitios, lo último que recuerdo es que se me nublo la vista y caí desmayado sin poder hacer nada.

_**Esme**_

- Alice, Rose venir corriendo por favor y que venga Emmet también- Dije a gritos sin apenas saber si habían salido a algún sitio.

Vinieron todos enseguida, Athenedora no respondía a nada, apenas veía si tenia pulso, no sabia que hacer, la llevamos hacia el sofá para ponerla lo mas cómoda posible, no entendía porque tardaba tanto Carlisle.

No sabia ya que hacer, vi a Emmet acercándose con un cubo de agua. ¿¡Que iba hacer este loco con aquello!? Cuando me quise dar cuenta se la había echado en toda la cara a Athenedora y eso la hizo responder.  
-¿Estas loco o qué?- Le dijo Alice- Podías haberla ahogado- Y le pegó una bofetada con su brazo bueno.  
-Tranquilízate Alice, lo hice por su bien, lo vi en una peli y eso siempre funciona- Dijo tranquilamente- Lo he probado con mi hermano muchas veces.

Por lo menos había respondido pero se quejaba mucho de la cadera, decía que le dolía como si se le hubiera desencajado. Llame a Jacob para ver si es que Carlisle aun no había salido del hospital.

-Mi amor, ¿está tu padre contigo?- le pregunte.  
-No mamá, conmigo están solo Edward y Bella que acaban de llegar, papá salió hace unos veinte minutos, ya debería estar allí, se habrá entretenido- Me dijo.  
-Mi amor, ¿que tal han salido los resultados?- Le pregunte.  
-Hablamos cuando lleguemos a casa- Me dijo tranquilamente.  
-Como quieras, hasta luego cariño.

Como no llegaba Carlisle llame a Aro, no tardaría mucho en llegar, vivía cerca. No tardó ni diez minutos en llegar a casa. Entró y revisó a mi suegra por todas las partes de su cuerpo que decía tener adoloridas, por suerte no tenía nada roto, le vendó la cadera como pudo y le mandó reposo, y a parte me dio unas pastillas para que le calmara el dolor.

Otra vez me sonaba el móvil, supuse que era Carlisle diciéndome que se había entretenido por algo, pero mis nervios, sin embargo, decían que algo pasaba.

-Dígame.. Si soy yo... ¡No puede ser!.... Ahora mismo voy...- Era Charlie. Me llamaba para decirme que Carlisle había tenido un accidente.

Se lo dije a los chicos y Emmet decidió quedarse al cuidado de Athenedora para que las chicas pudieran venir conmigo. Llamé a Jacob para que no se movieran del hospital, que íbamos hacia allí aunque no les dije el motivo por no ponerlos mas nerviosos.

Cuando llegamos al sitio del accidente, el mercedes de Carlisle estaba destrozado, ya lo habían sacado del coche, y estaba en la camilla de la ambulancia con un collarín puesto, lo peor de todo es que estaba inconsciente.

Charlie me dijo que no me preocupara, que su respiración estaba estable, las chicas no dejaban de llorar y Alice se tuvo que ir en la ambulancia con el porque estaba para darle algo, solo sabia decir  
"Que mi padre no se muera, mi padre no por favor, el nooo"

Nosotras nos montamos en el coche y fuimos detrás de Charlie, una vez en el hospital buscamos a lo chicos, y les contemos lo que pasaba. Todos estábamos nerviosos.

Cuando miraron a Carlisle el médico nos dijo que no había sufrido ninguna conmoción en la cabeza pero que..... le tenían que operar porque el golpe había afectado seriamente a sus piernas, podría quedar paralítico, los médicos daban pocas esperanzas a su recuperación en ese sentido. Empecé a llorar y no sabia que hacer, mis hijos gritaban lamentándose, todo era horrible, firmé sin dudar el parte para que operaran a Carlisle, todo seria muy rápido, en tres hora sabríamos que tal había salido la operación.

El medico nos avisó cuando se puso a ello y nosotros esperábamos en la sala de espera. Jacob quiso contarme lo de los resultados de paternidad para calmar un poco la tensión.

-Bueno, se que no estáis todos nerviosos, yo mismo lo estoy, pero os voy a decir los resultados de paternidad, algunos os sorprenderéis y otros no, aunque el más sorprendido he sido yo. Seth.....no es mi hijo- Dijo Jacob con pesar en su voz.  
Cuando lo dijo sentí como sus piernas temblaban y sus lagrimas derramaban como si se tratara de unas cataratas, yo me sorprendí mucho porque Seth era tan parecido a Jacob cuando nació... Que mal estaba mi cabeza en esos momentos para imaginarme lo que no es o lo que quería ver. Todos nos levantemos y abrazamos a Jacob.  
-Bueno, de todos modos va a ser uno mas de la familia y se le querrá igual- Dijo Alice.  
-Con que no te preocupes hermanito- Dijo Rose.  
-Si, pero ella me engañó, yo hice la prueba para demostrarle que mi padre no tenia razón, que ella me quería y que el bebé tenía mi propia sangre...pero en verdad no es mio- Dijo llorando como un desesperado.  
-Mi amor, hagas lo que hagas te seguiremos queriendo, si no quieres acoger a Seth lo entenderemos- Le dije abrazándole- Aunque lo lamentaré muchísimo.  
-No mamá, eso no, le quiero como si fuera mío, pero algún día le tendré que decir la verdad- Me dijo sin ningún rasgo especifico en la cara.

-Cuando ese día llegue, nosotros estaremos contigo y te ayudaremos. Cariño, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Unas horas después llegó el médico a informarnos.  
-Familia Cullen, todo a salido como esperábamos, felicidades, dentro de unos días Carlisle podrá volver a casa, pero tengan en cuenta que no podrá caminar por algún tiempo.

* * *

**Soy malvada, lo se, pero sino no os gustarían estas historias, reconocerlo.**

**¿Qué os a parecido? Creo que no está nada mal, teniendo en cuenta que lo hice anoche a las dos de la madrugada.**

**Edward continua muy raro....**

**Jacob es un sol....**

**Lo que tengo pensado creo que os gustará, a ver si alguien lo adivina.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	19. 19º A mal tiempo buena cara

**19º- A mal tiempo buena cara**

_**Esme**_

Todos seguíamos en el hospital esperando a que nos dejaran ver a Carlisle, debíamos esperar unas horas hasta que se recuperara de la anestesia. Vi aparecer a Aro, a Félix y a Demetri por la puerta del hospital.

-Hola Esme, ¿Como ha ido todo?- Me dijo Heidi- Emmet nos llamó diciendo lo que había pasado- Dijo al ver mi cara de sorpresa por que supieran la situación.  
-Emmet está en casa, se quedo cuidando ha Athenedora, ha sido muy amable ofreciéndose a cuidarla mientras nosotros veníamos- Le dije- Espero que no te importe.  
Si a él no le ha importado ¿porque ha de importarme a mi? Además, desde que sale con Rosalie a cambiado mucho y eso nos agrada a todos, sobre todo a Demetri que era el que peor llevaba sus bromas- Me dijo Heidi sonriendo.

Aro entró a ver como estaba Carlisle, y Heidi y Félix estuvieron un largo rato y se fueron pidiendo por favor que lo avisáramos si ocurría algo mas. Empezó a sonar mi móvil, miré la pantalla y me quedé pasmada al ver quien llamaba, una llamada que ni siquiera esperaba porque no los avisé con lo del accidente de Carlisle. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar con ellos, ni siquiera saben que existe Seth, la última navidad que vinieron me había peleado con Eleazar por la forma en que su novia trataba a los chicos y desde entonces no habíamos vuelto a hablar. Suspiré y decidí coger el móvil.

-Hola mama, ¿Que tal estáis?- Les dije con un hilo de voz.  
-Princesa, te llamaba para decirte que queríamos ir a veros unos días, es que como Eleazar ya no esta con nosotros, nos encontramos solos- Me dijo mi madre.  
-¿Como que no esta con vosotros?- Le pregunte seria. Por mucho que discutiera con él, seguía siendo mi hermano.  
-No hija, se ha ido con su novia a vivir juntos y la verdad que me alegra, casi nunca estaba en casa y siempre me preocupaba por él cuando no venia a dormir- Suspiré con pesadez pensando en que era lo que le había ocurrido a mi dulce hermano para cambiar tanto- Ahora, por lo menos, se que está con ella en su casa.  
-Mamá ha ocurrido un problema, Carlisle ha tenido un accidente, ahora mismo estamos esperando para verlo después de la operación, y luego esta Seth que también tiene que venirse dentro de unos días con nosotros, y se me olvidaba que también vive ahora con nosotros Athenedora, y la verdad que.....- le dije a mi madre.  
-¿Como que Carlisle ha tenido un accidente? ¿Cuando pensabas decírnolos? ¿Y quien es Seth? ¿Y como que está tu suegra con vosotros? ¿Y Cayo?... En tres horas estamos allí y quiero respuestas, iremos directos al hospital- Me colgó sin decirme nada, como si encima tuviera yo la culpa de todo.

Les dije a mis hijos que su abuelos iban a venirse desde Port Angeles unos días a verlos, sabía que mi madre me ayudaría a llevar un poco las cosas, yo debería quedarme con mi esposo en el hospital por si Carlisle se encontraba mal y no me avisaban a tiempo. Además, no quería dejarlo ni un segundo solo, él era mi vida y nunca podría dejarlo apartado.  
A la hora, apareció Aro diciéndonos que Carlisle ya estaba mejor, que él iba a ser su medico particular para que no se encontrara extraño en manos de otro médico. Me pareció ideal, quien mejor para ayudar a Carlisle que su mejor amigo.

Fuimos pasando de dos en dos, para no agobiar a Carlisle, yo seria la ultima porque iba a quedarme con él por la noche, y los chicos después de que vieran que su padre estaba bien debían de estar en casa con Athenedora y para arreglar el cuarto de sus abuelos.  
Todos salían con buena cara al ver a su padre, se habían quedado mucho más tranquilos al verle, Alice fue la que más sufrió al verle allí dentro sin poderse mover, ella pensaba que Carlisle no volvería a caminar, le limpié sus lágrimas, le di un gran beso acompañado de un gran abrazo y le dije que fuera hacia casa a descansar y despejarse. El único que se quedó en el hospital fue Jacob que no quería irse sin que le dijeran que día tenia que recoger a Seth para llevárselo a casa.  
Tomando aire entré para ver al amor de mi vida, no dejaba de pensar en si no se recuperaría, yo lo seguiría queriendo igual pero sabía que sería un duro golpe para todos. Me sorprendía al pensar que lo que empezó como un matrimonio de rebote se había convertido en la mejor forma de pasar el resto de mi vida. Entré en la habitación y le besé suavemente con un poco de miedo a la forma en la que pudiera reaccionar.  
-Hola mi amor, ¿como te encuentras?  
-¿Como quieres que me encuentre? Casi me mato en el maldito accidente- Dijo con furia mientras por sus mejillas caían lágrimas sin cesar- Aro me ha dicho que me han tenido que operarme por la lesión que he sufrido, que aunque el diagnóstico es favorable hay posibilidades de que no vuelva a caminar, si me pasa eso mi vida ya no tendrá sentido- Cruzó su cara al sentido contrario de donde estaba yo.  
-Mi amor, estás vivo, estamos juntos, eso es lo más importante, te recuperarás ya lo verás, todos estaremos contigo para que esto se haga realidad, nunca te dejaremos de lado, te lo prometo. Pero si llegases a quedarte en una silla para siempre me daría igual siempre que estés a mi lado. Ahora descansa, lo necesitas- Le dije llorando, él no me contestó, ni siquiera me miró.  
Me senté en el sillón que había junto a su cama, estaba agotada apenas sentía mi cuerpo, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me quedé dormida.

_**Carlisle**_

La vida me castiga por alguna cosa que había hecho mal, sino no tenía sentido lo que me estaba ocurriendo, me sentí atemorizado. ¿Y si la operación no servía para nada? ¿Y si me quedaba invalido? Si eso ocurría mi vida no tendría sentido, no me podía quedar así, no podía perder mi trabajo, no podía ser una carga para mis hijos

Jacob entró en la habitación con el niño entre sus brazos.

-Hola papa, ¿como te encuentras?- Me dijo bajito para no despertar a su madre.  
-Que te voy a decir hijo, no me encuentro bien, siento que.....siento que ya no valgo para nada, si esto sigue así no se que haré- Me quedé unos minutos en silencio, y entonces lo recordé- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Seth?  
- Se que nadie te ha comentado nada, y de todos modos he de hacerlo yo, es mi problema. Papá, Seth.....no es mi hijo- Me dijo con la mirada baja- Pero de todos modos lo voy a llevar a casa, haré de padre y de madre, y mañana saldré a buscar trabajo, me ha dicho la enfermera que dentro de dos días me podré llevar a Seth a casa. ¿Que opinas?- Se le veía nervioso esperando mi respuesta.  
-Yo no tengo que decirte nada Jake, ya te dije lo que pensaba, te apoyaré hagas lo que hagas. Yo sabía que no era tuyo, era una intuición, pero de verdad deseaba equivocarme. Te quiero y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Me dio un beso y se fue, yo intenté dormirme un rato antes de que se me pasaran los efectos de los analgésicos que me habían metido para el dolor. Cerré los ojos y dejé durmiendo a Esme.

_**Esme**_

-Despierta Esme, ya hemos llegado- Escuche una voz pero no sabia quien era, cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que era mi madre. Me levante y salí con ella hacia el pasillo para no molestar a Carlisle.  
-Hola mamá, papá ¿como estáis? ¿Que tal el viaje?- Les pregunté y les di un beso.  
-Dejate de tanta amabilidad y dinos que es lo que ha pasado- Me dijo mi padre serio.  
- Carlisle ha tenido un accidente, le llame para que fuera hacia casa porque su madre se había caído por las escaleras. Por lo que sabemos no le dio tiempo a frenar y se estrelló contra un coche. Yo me enteré a la hora más o menos del accidente. Le han operado, hay riesgo de que quede paralítico- Les dije aguantando las lágrimas.  
-¿Y porque no nos has llamado?- Dijo mi madre.  
-No quería preocuparos- Mis lágrimas se desbordaron y mi madre me abrazo.  
-¿Quien es Seth?  
-Seth es una larga historia. Es el hijo de Jacob- Me miraron sorprendidos, Jacob era casi un niño, muy joven para hacerse cargo de un bebe- No pongáis esa cara, Jacob estuvo saliendo con una chica llamada Leah, esta le dijo que estaba embarazada de él, y Jacob, como buen chico, le dijo que se haría cargo de él, pero cuando nació el pequeño ella no lo quiso y se escapó del hospital dejando al pequeño solo, Jacob se hizo las pruebas de paternidad para ver si era suyo, dio negativo pero aun así se quiere quedar con el niño con el niño- Les expliqué.  
-No entiendo nada, ¿si no es suyo porque se lo queda? No es que esté en contra pero él es muy joven...¡Que ganas de complicarse la vida!- Dijo mi padre.  
-Cuando conozcáis a Seth lo entenderéis- Les dije con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-¿Y Athenedora que hace aquí? Pensé que hacia años que no sabíais de ella?- Dijo mi madre muy seria.  
Les expliqué todo lo que había ocurrido, desde la marcha de Jacob hasta el secuestro de Rosalie donde descubrimos la situación de Athenedora.  
-Hija mía, lo que habéis pasado y lo que os queda por pasar... Y no habéis contado con nosotros para nada- Me dijo mi madre llorando, estaba un poco dolida.  
-No dije nada por ti papá, por tu problema al corazón, no queríamos asustarte y que te ocurriera algo. Además, Eleazar estaba con vosotros, y no quiero que esa chica vuelva a acercarse a mis hijos si no es cien por cien necesario. No tiene derecho a hablarles como lo hace- Les di un abrazo, pero mi padre estaba enfadado y no correspondió a mi abrazo.

-Ni Eleazar ni mi corazón importamos nada, tenías que habernos dicho que estaba ocurriendo. Somos tus padres, Esme, no te olvides de eso.  
Llamé a Edward para que viniera a por ellos, Jacob no los podía acompañar porque se quedaría otra noche con Seth. Llevé a mis padres a que conocieran a su bisnieto, al verlo se enamoraron de él, como todos los demás, y vieron con buenos ojos lo que hacía Jacob con ese pequeño.

Cuando se fueron mis padres decidí ir a ver a Carlisle a ver si estaba despierto. tenía miedo de que creyera que me había ido y lo había dejado solo. Mis padres no lo vieron por no molestarle, también querían descansar del viaje y ver a toda la familia y a los nuevos que estaban incorporados en ella.  
.....................

Hoy era el gran día, Jacob volvería a casa con Seth. Todo estaba preparado, Rose, Emmet y Alice habían ido a comprarle algunas cositas al bebé, sobre todo la ropa de salida del pequeño, antes de llevárselo a casa los dos pasaron por la habitación de Carlisle.

-Papá, te he traído a tu nieto ¿Que te parece?- Le dijo Jacob con una luz de alegría en los ojos.  
-Es perfecto Jacob, aunque no sea tuyo se parece a ti- dijo Carlisle sonriendo por primera vez desde el accidente.  
-Nosotros nos vamos ahora a casa y esperamos que dentro de poco vengas tú también con ganas de guerra porque pienso enseñarle a ser un bicho-Carlisle empezó a reír descontroladamente.

-Cuenta con ello hijo- Carlisle le devolvió a Seth y Jacob se marchó con él.

Carlisle me pidió que fuera a casa un rato y que viera como iba todo allí, le hice caso, le di un beso y pedí un taxi para volver a casa.  
Cuando estaba llegando a casa ya le echaba de menos, sentía una gran punzada dejándolo allí solo pero debía de dejarle su espacio. Llegué a casa temblando porque no sabia como iban las cosas allí, me sentí terriblemente mal al comprobar que había descuidado a mis hijos desde el accidente. Entré en casa y vi todo super ordenado, todo olía perfecto, se notaba que estaba mamá en casa.  
-Hola cariño, no sabía que ibas a venir- Me dijo mamá al verme.  
-Carlisle me ha obligado a venir, quiere que me ocupe un poco de los demás.  
-Está todo bien, los chicos son un encanto- Me sonrió- He conocido a Emmet, a Jasper y a Bella. Son todos encantadores- Le devolví la sonrisa, yo pensaba lo mismo- Esme, tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido una cosa.  
-¿El qué?  
-Cariño, con Carlisle como está y la llegada de Seth no vas a tener tiempo para cuidar a Athenedora, con que hemos decidido llevárnosla a casa con nosotros, si a vosotros no os parece mal, por supuesto. Yo cuidaré de ella y todo irá bien, podréis ir a verla o venir nosotros. ¿Que os parece¿?- Preguntó tranquilamente.  
-La verdad, agradezco mucho que queráis hacer esto y nos ayudéis, pero eso depende de ella y de Carlisle, creo que sera mejor que cuando salga del hospital y estemos todos lo hablemos- Estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

Esa noche Edward durmió en casa por primera vez desde hacía casi una semana, estaba en la habitación de Jacob y Seth, yo me acerqué para darle las buenas noches a mi pequeño y precioso nieto y no pude evitar escuchar.

-Entonces, ¿ya lo habéis hecho?

-Aun no, siempre que estamos apunto me corto, ella es tan frágil... Tengo miedo de hacerle daño- Escuché la voz de Edward.

-¿Y que haces entonces todos los días que te quedas en su casa? Porque eso de que vas a cuidar de Aro ya no cuela- Jacob tenía razón, y yo me había dejado engañar.

-Lo hemos intentado, pero no pasamos de las caricias, ella no me presiona y se lo agradezco. La quiero demasiado para hacer algo mal y perderla.

-Edward, creo que haces lo correcto, pero no puedes vivir con miedo- Se hizo un pequeño silencio- No te digo que lo hagas así sin más, pero no te cortes por miedo, eso a ella le hará más daño que cualquier dolor físico que pueda sentir.

Decidí cortar la conversación, no quería seguir escuchando, me arrepentiría después de ello. Llamé a la puerta y me dejaron pasar.

-Vengo a darle las buenas noches a mi chiquitín.

-Mamá, ya no soy tu chiquitín- Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa.

-Me refería a mi otro chiquitín- Cogí a Seth de sus brazos- Buenas noches mi amor.

-Genial, ha encontrado algo con lo que olvidarse de nosotros- Dijo Edward bromeando- Creo que tendremos que buscar a la abuela para que nos arrope esta noche.

Acosté a Seth en su cuna, me giré y los abracé a los dos a la vez.

-Nunca podría olvidarme de vosotros- Besé sus frente y subí a mi habitación. Al tumbarme en la cama no pude evitar pensar en la conversación que había escuchado, fue entonces cuando entendí que Edward, mi angelito, se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, este capítulo es muy sentimental, pero a pesar de eso creo que no es excesivo.**

**Decidme si os gusta o no por favor. Y ya veis que Edward AUN no ha hecho nada jejejejeje**

**¿Que creeis que va a pasar? **

**Nos leemos  
**


	20. 20º La vuelta a casa de Carlisle

**20º- La vuelta a casa de Carlisle**

_**Esme**_

Las cosas parecían ir mejor, a Carlisle le daban en alta en breves horas, yo estaba en casa preparando la habitación para que estuviera todo a su agrado,Edward sería el encargado de traerlo a casa, el pequeño Seth crecía de maravilla, aunque aun seguía siendo un bebe de dos meses en casa lo querían con locura, nunca imaginé que que podría querer a alguien tanto como a mis hijos. Me senté en el sillón de nuestro cuarto, me encontraba algo fatigada y no sabia el porque.  
**....**

Me levanté jadeando de un sueño terrible, no me podía creer como el cerebro podía ser ha veces tan sádico mostrando cosas que producen tanto dolor. Soñé que me quitaban a mi pequeño Seth, en ningún momento le vi la cara, tan solo pude ver la silueta de su cuerpo. Venía a por el pequeño diciendo que era su verdadero padre, yo lloraba y sujetaba a mi niño para que no se lo llevara. Por más que gritara "Mi pequeño no, mi pequeño no", él no me hacía caso y seguía intentándolo, sin saber porque mis manos soltaron al niño y caí al suelo. Entonces fue cuando desperté con mis mejillas encharcadas y mi corazón a mil. Intenté tranquilizarme pero no podía, era imposible, el sueño quería decirme algo, lo presentía, había sido tan real que no podía ser un simple sueño.

Llamaron a la puerta y sequé mis lágrimas lo antes posible, no sabía quien podía ser y tenía que intentar aparentar tranquilidad.  
-Mamá- Dijo Rosalie asomándose a la puerta- Papá hace rato que está abajo, no te he llamado antes porque estabas dormida y te hacía falta. Te espera en el comedor.  
-Vale, ahora bajo. Gracias mi niña- Le dije dándole un beso y un abrazo, ella se quedo mirándome sin saber a que venia.

Bajé a los cinco minutos de irse Rose, tenía que comprobar que mi aspecto no era sospechoso. Me asomé al comedor y lo vi sentado en su sillas de rueda, ya podía dar unos pasos pero no los suficientes como para poder andar con tranquilidad. El amor de mi vida sufría por dentro y no quería decírmelo, eso me hacía sufrir pero no podía exigirle nada, él sufría más que yo.

Mientras preparaba la cena escuché como mi padre hablaba con Carlisle. Mi madre vino a la cocina a darme ánimos mientras cocinaba.

-Espero que os gusté la cena- Les dije una vez estuvimos todos sentados a la mesa- Hacía ya días que no estábamos todos juntos, me alegro de estar así- Les sonreí y ellos me contestaron a esa sonrisa.

Los chicos decidieron salir, mis padres se llevaron a Seth a su casa esa noche para que Jacob también pudiera salir, y así yo poder estar con Carlisle tranquila. Antes de irse los chicos subieron a su padre a la habitación. después de limpiar la cocina subí yo, debía cambiar de ropa a Carlisle y ponerle su pijama, él solo no era capaz.

Al entrar lo vi escribiendo algo parecido a una carta, no me dijo lo que era y yo tampoco pregunté.

-Cariño, ¿no estás cansado?

-Un poco- Dijo levantando la mirada de la carta para dirigirla a mi- Echaba de menos nuestra cama.

-Pues vamos a cambiarte, así podrás tumbarte y estar cómodo.

-¡No quiero ponerme el pijama!- Dijo pareciendo un niño pequeño con un berrinche- Estoy harto de llevar siempre el pijama puesto, he estado casi dos meses con el pijama del hospital... Prefiero dormir sin nada antes que volver a ponerme otro pijama- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Como tu quieras- Dije un poco sorprendida, él nunca había querido dormir así.

Le ayudé a quitarse los pantalones, la camisa y la ropa interior. Después, con pasos muy pequeños y lentos lo ayudé a llegar a la cama y lo tumbé. Después hice lo mismo que él, me quité mi ropa y me tumbé a su lado.

-¿Qué haces?- Dijo al ver que yo tampoco me ponía el pijama.

-Lo mismo que tú- Dije mirándole- ¿Te molesta que no lleve ropa?- Me asustaba la respuesta, últimamente estaba muy raro.

-No, claro que no, pero es que nunca antes habías dormido así.

-Bueno... Tú tampoco- Él quedó en silencio mirándome.

Sentía algo extraño ante él, era como si las cosas hubieran cambiado, estaba tan cambiado que me sentía como si fuera la primera vez que estaba con él en la cama, lo seguía queriendo pero me sentía extraña, no entendía la razón pero era así.

-Esme- Me miró- ¿Me ayudas a ponerme de lado?- Empecé a girarlo hacia el borde de la cama con dolor en mi pecho, pensando que me estaba rechazando- ¡Espera! Hacia el otro lado, quiero verte bien- Mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, lo giré hacia mi y le sonreí con todo el amor que sentía por él mientras me tumbaba de lado de cara a él.

Empezó a acariciarme la pierna lo máximo que alargaba su brazo, y fue subiendo hacia mis caderas, subió hasta mis senos y llego a mi cara, ahí se paro para contemplarme.

-Eres preciosa- Dijo sin apartar la mano ni la mirada de mi rostro- No se como he podido comportarme así contigo.

-¿De que hablas?

-De como te he tratado estos días, solo pensaba en que era una carga para ti por no poder caminar, pensaba que los chicos se avergonzarían de mi... Tu padre me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba haciendo alejándoos de mi.

-¿Qué te ha dicho mi padre?- No esperaba que se sincerara.

-Que tú no estabas sufriendo por mi forma de actuar y no por como pudiera quedar en el accidente. Me ha dicho que los chicos estaban felices con el simple hecho de que estuviera con vida y no les importaba para nada si acababa en una silla de ruedas... Me he comportado como un auténtico idiota... He hecho lo que siempre les he reprochado a mis pacientes... Lo siento Esme....

-No lo sientas, tú estabas sufriendo, el dolor hace que no veamos a nuestro alrededor.

Empezó a besarme los labios y bajar por mi cuello como respuesta, yo me acerqué para que no hiciera muchos esfuerzos, llegó hasta mis pechos, allí se entretuvo un rato haciendo que me excitara del placer al sentir sus labios en mi cuerpo. Decidí que era mi turno, lo tumbé con delicadeza y empecé a besar sus perfectos labios colocándome al revés, de esa forma mientras yo bajaba el tenía acceso a mi cuerpo. Seguí bajando por su precioso cuello hasta llegar a sus pectorales, ahí me demore un rato porque sabía que a él le encantaba y le producía mucho placer. Llegué hasta su miembro erecto y decidí darle a él también unos cuantos besos. Carlisle hizo lo mismo con mi parte íntima para darme placer también a mi. Mi cuerpo reaccionó ante el contacto de la lengua de Carlisle, lo había extrañado muchísimo, me excité tanto que llegue al clímax enseguida y Carlisle también llego casi a la vez que yo.

Me di la vuelta y aprovechando que Carlisle aun tenía su miembro erecto me puse sobre él y empecé a cabalgar encima suyo. Estábamos sudando de placer nos, mirábamos y sentía que cada día estaba mas enamorada de él, gemíamos nos movíamos al compás del otro hasta que una ola de placer nos envolvió a ambos. Yo caí exhausta sobre su cuerpo, nos tapamos con las sábanas y me tumbé a su lado.

-Te quiero, sin ti no soy nada, nunca me dejes de ninguna manera, te amo-Le dije al oído antes de dormimos.

* * *

**Espero que hayais disfrutado de este capítulo, es totalmente Carlisle y Esme**

**Bueno no voy a comentar mucho de este capitulo.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	21. 21º Contándoselo a Aro

**21º- Contándoselo a Aro**

_**Esme**_

Estaba bastante feliz, las cosas iban cada vez mejor, Carlisle aceptó la oferta de que Athenedora se fuera a vivir con mis padres, él pensó que sería lo mejor para quitarme a mi peso de encima. Los niños, que ya no eran tan niños, terminaban ya el primer trimestre del instituto, se me había hecho larguísimo, y Jacob, bueno él era otro tema. Por la mañana seguía con los estudios, lo habíamos convencido de que debía acabar el instituto, y por las noches trabajaba en el bar de Ángela, una amiga mía de la infancia, ella se había casado con uno de los hijos mayores de los Newton y había abierto un bar. Ella misma fue la que me dijo que no le importaba que Jacob trabajara para ella. Como me quedaba yo con Seth para que Jacob pudiera estudiar y trabajar, tuve que llamar a una chica para que lo cuidara cuando tenía que ir con Carlisle a la rehabilitación, la chica se llamaba Jessica y era muy maja, era de la misma edad de los chicos pero había tenido que dejar los estudios porque su madre tenía problemas y necesitaban dinero.

Las chicas solo hablaban de la fiesta de navidad que se iba a celebrar en el instituto, los vestidos que llevarían, el peinado que iban a ponerse... Cosas de chicas. En realidad, las que tenían ganas de que llegara la fiesta eran Alice y Rosalie, Bella, por el contrario, no tenia ganas de nada, pensé que eso podía ser porque eran las primeras navidades sin su madre.

-Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien?- Pregunté cuando la vi sentada en el sofá esperando a que bajara Edward- No tienes buena cara.

-No es nada Esme, hoy me he levantado un poco indispuesta, nada más.

-¿Seguro?- Me senté a su lado y le cogí las manos- Bella, se por lo que estás pasando.

-¿A... Si?- Preguntó nerviosa, y al mirarla vi lo que me pareció miedo.

-Si cariño, no es fácil perder a alguien, y estas fechas son las que más nos recuerdan a nuestros seres queridos.

-...- Bella dio un suspiro que no supe interpretar- Echo mucho de menos a mamá. La necesito, necesito sus abrazos, sus consejos...

-Lo se cariño, intenta hablar con Edward sobre como te sientes, puede que eso te ayude a sentirte mejor y a relajarte.

-Gracias Esme- Me abrazó con mucha intensidad.

Después cogí el teléfono y llamé a Aro, Carlisle y yo queríamos que viniera a cenar con todos, después de todo, Jasper y Bella cenarían en nuestra casa. Hasta que no le dije que también vendrían Félix con Heidi, Emmet y Demetri no aceptó y aun así le costó mucho decidirse.

Mamá, con papá y Athenedora también vendrían, sería una fiesta maravillosa con toda la familia unida, esa imagen me hizo sonreír.

Faltaban dos días para la fiesta de Navidad del instituto y una semana para la cena en nuestra casa. Subí la ropa que acababa de sacar de la secadora para doblarla y dejarla en las habitaciones mientras Carlisle estaba con Seth en el comedor haciéndole carantoñas. Me alegraba ver que Seth estaba tan a gusto con Carlisle, más que con nadie.

Como las chicas estaban estudiando en la biblioteca y Edward estaba acostado, empecé a guardar la ropa por las habitaciones de Rosalie y Alice, es donde más ropa había que llevar, después deje la ropa en la de Carlisle y mía y por último en las de los chicos que eran las que menos ropa tenían. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que Jacob aun no se había ido a trabajar y me parecía raro, él siempre era puntual.

Cuando llegué a su puerta vi que estaba entre abierta y escuché voces, al mirar por la ranura vi a Edward con cara de preocupación.

-Lo se Jacob, ¿pero que hago?- Le dijo con cara seria- Tendrías que ver como estaba Bella, salió corriendo del instituto como alma que lleva el diablo, yo salí corriendo detrás de ella para decirle que no pasaba nada, que me comprometía a todo, pero no paró hasta que conseguí alcanzarla.  
-¿Y que te dijo ella? ¿Lo sabe alguien más?- Le preguntaba Jacob.  
-Me dijo que pensaba que la iba a dejar, que por eso estaba tan rara, que hacia días que lo sabia y que tenia miedo de mi reacción... Aun no lo sabe nadie, solo tú... Bella está aterrada por como se lo pueda tomar Aro- Le dijo a Jacob. Yo no me estaba enterando de nada, no sabía de que hablaban.  
-Pero a mamá y papá se lo tendréis que decir ¿no? ¿O estáis esperando a que ha Bella se le note más la barriga?-Dijo Jacob mientras yo me tapaba la boca esperando que no fuera lo que yo pensaba.  
-Si, esta noche les diremos a papá y a mamá que Bella esta embarazada- Dijo Edward.

Mi mente se negaba a aceptar lo que acababa de escuchar, eso me lo habría esperado de cualquiera menos de Edward, él siempre había sido el sensato, el que no cometía ninguna imprudencia, y sin embargo había dejado embarazada a Bella... Automáticamente pasé a pensar en ella, en su problema de huesos, ella era tan delicada, nadie sabía como podía afectarle un embarazo.

Me dio vueltas la cabeza y me desvanecí dejando caer toda la ropa, me apoyé al marco de la puerta y cuando me quise dar cuenta los chicos estaban a mi lado asustados.

-Mama ¿que pasa? ¿Estas bien?- Me dijeron los dos.  
-Si estoy bien... Jacob por favor vete a trabajar o llegaras tarde- le dije.  
-Pero mamá...  
-Ni pero ni nada, ves- Él obedeció, cuando escuché la puerta de la entrada cerrarse me giré a Edward-Creo que tienes una conversación pendiente con tu padre y conmigo- Él bajó la mirada- Llama a Bella y a Aro para que vengan, él tiene derecho a saberlo- Le dije. Edward obedeció sin decir nada.

-Bella, cariño, venid tú y tu padre a mi casa ahora- Dijo él al llamarla- Mi madre me ha escuchado contárselo a Jacob y quiere contárselo a tu padre- Silencio- Cálmate, yo estaré a tu lado, no te pienso abandonar, ya lo sabes- Más silencio- Os esperamos, y trata de tranquilizarte, te quiero.

Mientras que llegaban Bella y Aro, Edward nos estuvo contando que no había sido premeditado, que fue un descuido, tan solo les había ocurrido una vez. Mientras lo contaba, Edward tenía el rostro compungido por los nervios y la preocupación. Mis lágrimas inundaban mi cara, no porque fuera algo malo, me sentía impotente. Miré a Edward y vi el sufrimiento que tenía él por Bella, por como fuera a afectarle todo, lo abracé con fuerza, Carlisle lo tomó de las manos mostrándole apoyo y comprensión, no conseguíamos nada lamentándonos y compadeciéndonos, así que Carlisle y yo le besamos y le dijimos que estábamos con él para todo lo que pasara.

Llamaron a la puerta y Edward fue a abrir, eran Bella y Aro. Edward agarró fuerte de la mano a Bella y se dirigió hacia donde estábamos nosotros esperándolos.

_**Carlisle**_

Le dije a Esme que yo sería el que hablara con Aro para intentar suavizar las cosas, nosotros nos entendíamos bien, aunque sabiendo como es Aro las cosas no pintarían como esperábamos, en lo referente a Bella era extremadamente sobreprotector. Le dijimos que se acomodara y que tomara el café recién echo que le había preparado Esme. Aro se sentó frente a Bella y Edward, que estaban sentados en silencio cogidos de las manos, y se lo tomó.

-Chicos ¿esto no sera otra vez por la cena de navidad verdad? Ya os dije que vendría, que seguro que lo haría, con que no os preocupéis- Dijo Aro sonriendo.  
-No es por eso Aro, es por otro asunto- dijo Esme bastante nerviosa.  
-Entonces decirme.  
-Aro, nosotros somos amigos de toda la vida, y Esme y yo estamos muy felices de que nuestros hijos salgan con los tuyos, pero es que ahora hay .... Como decirlo... Un pequeño asunto por medio- Dije mirándolo fijamente.  
-Yo también soy muy feliz de que estén juntos- Dijo Aro con una sonrisa amplia, hacia tiempo que no lo veía sonreír así.  
-Tú sabes que cuando una pareja se quiere comete muchas locuras- Le dije mirando a Edward y Bella..  
-Si, vale, pero ¿a que viene eso ahora?- Me preguntó extrañado.  
-Es que Bella esta...- Él miro a su hija rogando porque no dijera lo que pensaba el mismo- Embarazada- Lo solté, le miré la cara y vi como la furia le subía hasta la frente y se puso colorado.  
-¿¡COMO!? ¿¡QUE DICES!? ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡MI HIJA NO!- Dijo levantándose a voces, cogió a Bella de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la puerta- ¡NO VOLVERÁS A VERLA!- Gritó antes de salir dando un portazo.

* * *

**Prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo, de verdad. Es que con el estreno de Luna Nueva no he podido escribir mucho, ayer llegué de verla de madrugada. **

**Espero que os guste, la cosa se pone interesante, jejejeje.**

**Se admiten ideas ^^**

**Bueno, os dejo ya y voy a poner a escribir el siguiente capítulo de Noche Eterna, que hace mas de una semana que no subo nada en esa. **

**Nos leemos.  
**


	22. 22º La fuga

**22º- La fuga**

_**Esme**_

Aunque esperaba un comportamiento en contra y exagerado de Aro, la forma en la que había actuado me parecía exagerada, entendía su reacción, cuando Jacob dijo que Leah estaba embarazada yo sentí lo mismo, aunque no es lo mismo Jacob que Bella, ella es la que va a cargar con el bebé dentro...

-Esme, tesoro, vamos a la cama ya- Dijo Carlisle esperándome ya en la puerta de nuestra habitación- Mañana pensaremos en algo para hacer entrar en razón a Aro.

-Está bien, ves entrando, voy a ver como está Edward- Dije antes de entrar en su habitación.

Lo encontré sentado en el borde de la ventana con la mirada perdida en el cielo, tenía una cara muy seria. Me acerqué a él y cogí su barbilla obligándole a mirarme.

-No te preocupes mi amor, encontraremos una solución- Le dije dándole un beso y un abrazo, él no me dijo nada y tampoco quise molestarle más, se notaba que lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

Entré en nuestra habitación y Carlisle ya estaba acostado, para él tampoco era fácil, Aro había sido su amigo por muchos años, el que Bella se hubiera quedado embarazada de nuestro hijo podría tener consecuencias muy negativas sobre su relación y Carlisle lo sabía. Me metí en la cama y lo abracé con cariño y amor, él me correspondió y así nos quedamos dormidos.  
**.......**

Me levanté otra vez a media noche asustada, había tenido de nuevo el mismo sueño sobre Seth, salí corriendo hacia la habitación de Jacob a ver si el pequeño estaba, al entrar solté un suspiro de alivio, él y su padre estaban dormiditos como si fueran ángeles. Bajé a la cocina a por un vaso de leche para calmarme, cuando llegué me encontré con la luz encendida y con una nota.

"Mamá, papá, lo siento mucho pero si Aro no nos acepta no estamos dispuestos a vivir separados, y menos con un hijo en camino. Sabéis que os quiero y en cuanto pueda nos pondremos en contacto con vosotros. Seguiremos nuestras vidas junto a nuestro bebé y espero que pronto podamos estar como la familia que somos. Mamá ten cuidado con papá, y cuidar de Jacob, lo está pasando mal con todo esto.

PD: Nunca olvidaré todo lo que habéis hecho por mi. Os quiere

EDWARD CULLEN"

Mis lágrimas encharcaban mi camisón, dejé la nota caer y me dirigí corriendo hacia la habitación de Edward, en ella no había nada, la cama ni si quiera estaba desecha, se había llevado toda su ropa y el dinero que tenia en un cajón guardado. Llamé a toda la familia, entre Jacobm Rosalie y yo bajamos a Carlisle al salón, Alice bajó a Seth. Llamé al agente de policía Charlie, tras explicarle la situación me aseguró que mandaría patrullas a buscarlos, después de todo aun eran menores de edad. Después teníamos que avisar a Aro, él también debía saber lo ocurrido.

_**Carlisle**_

Aunque Esme se ofreció para hablar con Aro, como amigo suyo me correspondía a mi hacerlo , debía de saberlo todo. Me sentía aterrado y no era por la reacción que fuera a tener Aro, tenía miedo por donde podrían estar los dos, apenas tenían dinero y ninguno de los dos trabajaba Suspiré hondo y marqué el número de Aro

-Aro, perdona que te llame tan tarde pero es importante... Debes saber algo- Le dije amablemente.  
-Si es sobre tu hijo no quiero saber nada, bastante le ha hecho a mi hija, le ha destrozado la vida-Dijo furioso.  
-No se han destrozado nada Aro, simplemente se la han complicado, pero en el caso de que así fuera, se la habrían destrozado los dos juntos, creo que ya somos mayores para entender las cosas ¿No crees?- Respondí tenso.  
-¿Que quieres?  
-Edward y Bella se han escapado juntos- Le dije mientras me caían las lágrimas de la preocupación que llevaba encima.  
-Eso es imposible, mi hija esta en su habitación- Dijo muy seguro de si mismo- He cerrado la puerta por fuera para que no pudiera salir.  
-Por favor, ve a verificar lo que dices- Dejó el teléfono encima de la mesa, un rato de silencio, yo estaba poniéndome nervioso- Tienes razón- Dijo de pronto- No está ahí, estaba la ventana abierta y sobre la cama había una nota:

" Papá, sabes que te quiero mucho, pero por mucho que te quiera no voy a alejarme de Edward, él es el hombre al que amo, él me ha ayudado en mi enfermedad y me ha dado fuerzas para seguir viviendo después de la muerte de mamá. No esperaba que te lo tomaras bien, pero no puedes alejarle de mi, te guste o no, él es el padre de mi hijo. Solo me queda repetirte que te quiero, y a Jasper, por supuesto. Siento que las cosas sucedan así.

PD: No nos busques, solo queremos ser felices juntos.

Bella."  
-Aro, venir a casa, nosotros hemos llamado a la policía para que los busque.

-Jasper y yo estaremos ahí en cinco minutos.

_**Esme**_

Jasper y Aro entraron por la puerta muy serios, Jasper fue junto a Alice al comedor, Aro me siguió hasta el salón donde nos esperaba Carlisle. Me senté junto a él y Aro frente a nosotros.

-Aro, hemos pensado que Bella podía venirse a vivir con nosotros, así nosotros nos haríamos cargo de ella y del bebe- Dijo Carlisle seriamente.  
-¡Por supuesto que no! Bella es muy joven y no se ira a vivir con nadie. ¡Eso nunca!- Dijo más furioso que horas antes.

-Pero Aro, Edward es el padre de la criatura, no puedes apartarlo, sabes que eso no será bueno ni para el bebé ni para Bella.

-Me importa bien poco lo que es o no bueno para ella, eso debían haberlo pensado antes de cometer la estupidez más grande de su vida.

-Aro, no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero si tú impides que Edward esté con su hijo tendré que recurrir a la ley. Sabes que entonces no tendrás opción, ellos quieren estar juntos.

Aro se puso rojo de furia pero el sonido del teléfono le impidió responder a la amenaza de Carlisle. Alice fue quien cogió el teléfono.

-¿Diga?- Se giró hacia mi- Mamá es para ti.

-¿Si?- Respondí extrañada- ¿Quién es?

-Hola Esme- Respondió una voz que conocía muy bien- Soy Eleazar, tengo aquí a Edward y a su chica.


	23. 23º Resolviendo el problema

**Por petición de algunos lectores he decidido poner algunos trozos importantes desde el punto de vista de Edward.**

**23º- Encontrando la solución**

_**Edward**_

Todos estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo, el único que sabía lo que iba a hacer era Jacob y no se lo había tomado muy bien. Después de meter todas mis cosas en la maleta bajé a la cocina y le dejé una nota a mi madre, cogí algo de comer y salí de casa dispuesto a emprender una nueva vida. Cogí mi volvo y conduje hasta cerca de casa de Bella, no podía aparcar delante o Aro me vería. Bajé del coche y fue hasta la parte trasera de la casa, subí por el árbol del jardín hasta la ventana de Bella y entré por ella.

-Bella, amor- Estaba tirada en la cama- Despierta cariño- Ella abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente.

-Lo siento, me he quedado dormida.

-No importa, ¿tienes preparada la maleta?

-La tengo ahí- Señaló la mesa.

-Muy bien, voy a bajarla y después subo a por ti.

-Edward, yo puedo bajar sola, no hace falta que subas de nuevo- Ella estaba preocupada, tenía miedo.

-Bella, tú eres muy delicada para bajar por ahí sola, además ahora tenemos que pensar en el bebé también. Por favor, espérate a que suba a buscarte- Ella solo asintió.

Yo bajé su maleta rápidamente, después volví a subir a por ella, hice que se pusiera en mi espalda, Bella enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus piernas en mi cintura. Salté por la ventana y noté como Bella apretaba su agarre, bajé lo más rápido que pude y sin quitar a Bella de mi espalda cogí su maleta y me dirigí al coche, la subí en el asiento del copiloto y fui hasta el del conductor, arranqué el coche y me alejé de aquella casa.

-Bella- Al mirarla vi como le caían un montón de lágrimas por las mejillas- Cariño, se que es duro, para mi también lo es...

-¿Donde vamos a ir?- Ahí me había pillado, no sabía a donde ir, no podíamos ir con mis abuelos, ahí nos descubrirían en seguida... Entonces se me ocurrió- Iremos a ver a mi tío Eleazar, quizás él nos ayude.

Conduje en silencio hasta la casa del tío, salí yo solo, quería hablar a solas con él para no poner a Bella más nerviosa, ella se quedó en el coche esperando. Llamé a la puerta y me abrió Jane, la novia de mi tío.

-¿Si? ¿Qué quieres?

-Hola Jane, soy Edward Cullen, el sobrino de Eleazar.

-Ah, si, el mayor de los hijos de Esme y Carlisle- Dijo desinteresadamente- ¿A que has venido?

-Pues verás es que...

-¿Edward?- Escuché la voz de mi tío detrás de Jane- Pero que mayor estás- Corrió a abrazarme- ¿Qué haces en la puerta? Anda pasa.

-Tío, no vengo solo. Es que ha ocurrido algo- Le conté todo lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Y os habéis escapado de casa?- Parecía que estaba más divertido que preocupado.

-Así es, por eso estamos aquí. No te sientas obligado, no te preocupes.

-Ves a por tu chica, estará cansada y asustada- Dijo cogiéndome del hombro- Los dos necesitaréis descansar.

Con una sonrisa fui a por Bella, ella no había dejado de llorar desde que nos habíamos ido. La saqué con delicadeza y la conduje hasta la puerta.

-Pobre niña- Dijo Jane envolviendo a Bella con sus brazos- Ven, vamos a darte un baño para que te relajes, después ya irás a la cama.

Jane subió con Bella al baño mientras el tío y yo subíamos las maletas a la habitación de invitados. Como solo había una pequeña cama preferí que Bella se quedara en ella, yo dormiría en el sofá. Bella ella en ningún momento protestó, solo sabia llorar y llorar.

Mientras Jane acomodaba a Bella yo bajé con el tío a prepararme el sofá, mientras lo hacía escuché como hablaba con mi madre y le decía donde estábamos.

…**.........**

Me desperté sobresaltado, había soñado con el momento en el que Bella me dijo que estaba embarazada, pero en esta ocasión no conseguía alcanzarla. Me calmé un poco y recordé aquel día.

"Yo estaba en el pasillo del instituto recogiendo un libro de mi taquilla para la siguiente clase, Bella pasó por mi lado llorando, pero sin decirme nada.

-Bella, ¿qué ocurre?- Pregunté sujetándola del brazo para pararla.

- Te quiero mucho Edward- Dijo al mirarme- Pero no quiero destrozarte la vida, lo siento, yo no buscaba esto- Dijo con un hilo de voz.  
-No entiendo que quieres decir Bella. Yo también te quiero y no existe nada en el mundo que pueda destrozar nada entre nosotros- la abracé pero ella me apartó.  
-Lo que te voy a decir si- Tomó aire- Estoy embarazada- Me quedé asombrado, sin saber que decir. Ella interpretó mi silencio como un rechazo- Lo sabía- Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

La seguí hasta el porche del instituto donde conseguí pararla, le sequé las lágrimas y besé sus labios con ternura.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos una solución, ahora solo tenemos que pensar en el bebe y en ti- Le di un beso y me respondió con una sonrisa."

No me arrepentía de estar con Bella pero no podía evitar tener miedo, nosotros aun éramos menores de edad y su padre podía alejarla de mi, yo me moriría si Aro no me permitía ver a mi bebé o a mi Bella. ¿Que seria de mi?

Sentí unos pasos bajar por las escaleras, al mirar vi a Bella con los ojos hinchado sin poder dormir, la senté en el sofá, fui por un vaso de leche para ella y nos quedamos los dos dormidos allí.

A la mañana siguiente, mi tío y su novia ya estaban levantados y desayunando.

-¿Que tal habéis dormido?

-Bien gracias- Dije sonriendo.

-Anoche estuvimos Jane y yo hablando. Sabes que desde hace unos años tu madre y yo no nos hablamos- Yo asentí y bajé la cabeza- Pero a pesar de ello tú sigues siendo mi sobrino, y tanto Jane como yo queremos ayudaros. Como sois menores, la única forma de que no os puedan separar es que os caséis. Nosotros conocemos a un sacerdote que os casará sin problemas, le encanta ayudar a parejas jóvenes y nosotros dos seremos vuestros testigos- Mi tío hablaba y nosotros estábamos con la boca abierta, nunca habíamos pensado en ello- ¿Que os parece?  
-¿De verdad están dispuestos ha hacer eso por nosotros?- Dijo Bella.

-Pequeña, ninguna de nuestras familias aprueba que estemos juntos, mis padres por la herencia familiar y su familia porque piensan que soy una mala influencia. Vosotros no tenéis que pasar por lo mismo que nosotros- Bella la abrazó.

-Gracias.

-Si, muchas gracias a los dos- Dije rápidamente- No puedo creer que mamá no apruebe que estéis juntos, los dos sois personas magníficas- Ellos me sonrieron.

_**Esme**_

Estaba sentada en el sofá mirando a Carlisle caminar, en los últimos días había recibido permiso del médico para empezar a caminar pequeñas distancias él solo. Por la ventana pude ver a Jacob y a Jessica, la niñera de Seth, sentados hablando y riendo, parecía que mi pequeño había encontrado por fin alguien que de verdad le quisiera.

El teléfono empezó a sonar y yo descolgué sin ganas, hacía días que esperaba una llamada de Edward y no la había recibido.

-¿Diga?

-Mamá soy yo- Dijo muy bajita la voz de Edward.

-¡Edward!- Grité, Carlisle se giró y caminó lentamente hacia mi. Jacob y Jessica entraron con Seth al escucharme gritar su nombre.

-Mamá, siento no haber llamado antes, pero no está siendo fácil.

-Me imagino hijo lo mal que lo estaréis pasando- Dijo mientras Carlisle me abrazaba- ¿Donde estáis?

-Seguimos en casa del tío Eleazar. Pero tengo una estupenda sorpresa para ti- Sonaba contento- Bella y yo iremos a la cena de navidad. Después de la cena hablaremos de todo.

-¿De verdad vais a venir?

-De verdad mamá, solo os pedimos que no nos preguntéis nada hasta después de la cena.

-No te preocupes hijo- Sonreí pensando que pronto lo tendría de vuelta- Hablaremos con todos.

-Gracias mamá. Te quiero.

Edward colgó, yo les expliqué a Jacob y Carlisle lo que debíamos hacer mientras Jessica acostaba al niño. Después Carlisle habló con Aro sobre la petición de Edward.

Mi hijo de vuelta a casa, eso es lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza y me hacía sonreír.


	24. 24º Enfrentándose a Aro

**24º- Enfrentándose a Aro**

_**Edward**_

Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba frente al altar, Bella iba preciosa con un traje simplón blanco, le quedaba mejor que si fuera uno de novia. Eleazar y Jane firmaron como los testigos y responsables nuestros. Después del "Si quiero" y de colocar los anillos en nuestros dedos, Eleazar nos invitó a una pequeña cena en un restaurante maravilloso para celebrarlo, nos regaló una noche de hotel para que, aunque fuera poco, pudiéramos celebrar nuestra noche de bodas.

En el hotel nos sentíamos como si fuera nuestra primera noche, algo absurdo porque nos encontrábamos en esa situación porque Bella estaba embarazada. La ayudé a quitarse el vestido y sentí como mariposas en mi estomago, la deseaba tanto... Desde que nos enteremos que íbamos a ser padres no volvimos a tener relaciones por miedo a muchas cosas, sobre todo a hacerle daño al bebe.  
Cuando ya le hube quitado la ropa la tumbe sobre la cama besándole por todas las partes de su cuerpo, me fui directo a su pelvis y le quité sus braguitas de encaje que tanto me enloquecían. Le fui besando su sexo suavemente para que ella disfrutara de cada lametazo que le daba, sentí como se excitaba y como me pedía más. Sentí como ella me quitaba de su flor para ponerme boca arriba y darme placer también a mi, no sabia si podría aguantar mucho, solo de darle placer a ella me había excitado, empezó a besarme y sentía como subía y bajaba por mi miembro, siguió hasta que la cogí y la tumbé de nuevo en la cama. La empecé a embestir y disfruté viendo su cara de placer, cuando me quise dar cuenta había llegado al clímax y yo seguía excitado, le dije que se subiera encima mía para que siguiera disfrutando, ella aun no había acabado, y ahí sobre mi, moviéndose al ritmo de nuestro de nuestro deseo, vi como llegaba a alcanzar el placer.  
Tras esa noche de placer sin freno y de entrega tuvimos que coger las maletas y despedirnos de mi tío y de Jane.

-Muchas gracias por todo, gracias a vosotros podemos estar juntos- Les dije sonriendo antes de abrazarlos y marcharnos.

Por el camino apenas hablamos, estábamos muertos de miedo por lo que nos pudieran decir, mis padres no se lo tomarían mal, pero Aro, de él podíamos esperar lo peor.

Llegamos a la entrada de la casa, estaba el coche de Félix y también el de Aro, como estaba previsto, saqué las maletas intentando que Bella no cogiera mucho peso. Nos agarramos las manos y antes de entrar le di un beso a Bella.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- Pero ella no contesto.

**.............**

_**Carlisle**_

Ya estaban aquí sanos y salvos, se les veía bien, aunque el nervio que sentía Bella hacia su padre se le notaba. Todos les dimos abrazos, menos Aro. Esme ya había preparado la cena y todo estaba en orden, no quisimos hacer preguntar por no crear una gran tensión, preferimos tener la cena en paz, estaba todo previsto antes de que ellos llegaran, estaba todo más que hablado, después de cenar se hablaría de todo.

La cena fue mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque la tensión estaba en el ambiente, Aro no hablaba a ninguno de los dos. Después de cenar nos sentamos en el salón a conversar.

-Aro, creo que es hora de que aclaremos las cosas.- Le dije sin rodeos.  
-No tengo nada que decir, ya lo he dicho todo, Bella se vendrá a mi casa y punto, no hay más que hablar, y si he aguantado es por no daros la cena, son muchos años de amistad y no quiero echarlos al traste.  
-Aro, no seas así, tú y Sulspicia también os casasteis y formasteis una familia cuando esperabais a Jasper- Dijo Esme.  
-Eso es diferente, ¿no lo ves?

-¿Por que es diferente? Sus padres también se negaban a que estuvierais juntos, y vosotros también erais menores, dime ¿donde esta la diferencia?- Le gritó Esme  
-Era diferente y punto- Dijo Aro levantándose del sofá.- Bella, Jasper, vámonos ya a casa, no quiero escuchar mas palabrerías..  
-Siento mucho decirte que Bella no se puede ir- Dijo Edward levantándose también.  
-¿Como que no? Es mi hija y se vendrá conmigo- Dijo Aro agarrando a Bella de la mano.  
-Bella es mi mujer desde ayer y le digo yo que no.  
-No podéis haberos casado, eso es imposible, necesitáis el consentimiento de un familiar y testigos.

En ese momento Bella se levanté dirigiéndose hacia una maleta y de ella sacó un sobre, sacó la carta que de estaba dentro del sobre y leyó en alto.

"Por ello, nosotros Eleazar y Jane firmamos para que conste donde sea necesario que somos los testigos del emparejamiento entre Edward y Bella, 23 de Diciembre del 2009."

Todos nos quedamos petrificados, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, sentí como una punzada en el corazón al darme cuenta de que no habían contado con nosotros para ello, pero ahora eso era lo de menos, luego hablaría con ellos.

-¡Déjame ver eso!- Gritó Aro cogiéndole el papel de las manos. Lo miró y se puso rojo de la ira- ¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto!- Le dio un guantazo a Bella que la hizo caer al suelo y salió de la casa disparado.

Edward salió corriendo tras él para devolverle el golpe a Aro y yo le seguí para impedírselo, lo cogí de los brazos cuando Aro arrancaba el coche para irse a casa. Tiré de Edward para que volviera a entrar, lo llevé al salón y los dos fuimos hasta el sofá donde Bella estaba llorando en los brazos de Esme mientras Rosalie y Alice le acariciaban, Jasper tenía una mano en su hombro dándole apoyo, Emmet miraba a su prima con dolor, no soportaba verla así. Heidi, Félix y Demetri observaban incrédulos, y Jacob tenía a Seth entre sus brazos mirando a Edward.

-Bella- La llamé- Déjame verte la cara.

Ella se giró y pude ver en su rostro la marca de la mano de Aro, Edward se tensó al verla y se arrodilló frente a Bella para apoyarse en sus rodillas.

-Alice, cariño, ¿puedes traer un poco de hielo para ponérselo a Bella?- Alice asintió y fue con Jasper.

Heidi, Félix y Demetri se marcharon a ver a Aro, yo lo agradecí, Bella necesitaba espacio. Rosalie y Emmet fueron a preparar la habitación de Edward mientras nosotros hablábamos con ellos. Alice y Jasper los acompañaron después de traer el hielo.

-Iré a acostar a Seth- Dijo Jacob dejándonos a solas con ellos.

Esme no soltaba a Bella y Edward no se separaba de sus rodillas, me dolió mucho verlos en esa situación. Me senté al otro lado de Bella y también la abracé.

-Ven que te ponga hielo- Bella se giró y puse el paño con hielo en su mejilla- Ahora, me gustaría que nos contarais como es que os habéis casado así, sin decirnos nada- Dije con un tono de decepción que no quería haber mostrado.

-Papá, lo siento, yo solo pensaba en lo mejor para Bella. Si os lo decíamos Aro podía enterarse y venir a por ella. No sabes lo mal que me siento porque no estuvierais con nosotros.

-¿Ni siquiera podías llamarnos para decirlo?

-No se enfade con Edward- Bella pidió de manera muy formal, eso me descolocó- Él no los llamó porque yo se lo pedí.

-¿Por que hablas de usted?

-Usted no aprueba esto así que... No quiero faltarles al respeto... No quiero empeorar la opinión que tienen de mi, así que por lo menos intento ser lo más educada posible.

-¡Ay mi niña!- Dije abrazándola- No tenemos mala opinión ni de ti ni de Edward- Miré a mi hijo- Es solo que me hubiera gustado saberlo antes y no llevarme la sorpresa así.

-Claro que lo aprobamos- Esme cogió la mano de Bella y la de Edward- Desde siempre hemos sabido que vosotros acabaríais formando una familia juntos. Solo nos preocupamos por vosotros.

Edward se levantó y nos abrazó, Bella dejó de llorar, ahora estaba más tranquila y sonreía.

-¿Y como está mi nieto?- Pregunté sacando una preciosa risa de los dos.

-De maravilla- Dijo Bella tocándose el vientre.

Esa noche, Bella se quedó dormida en los brazos de Esme, para no despertarla Esme prefirió quedarse con ella tumbada en el sofá. Edward subió a su habitación y se despidió de Jasper y Emmet que volvían a su casa. Rosalie, Alice y Jacob abrazaron a su hermano antes de darle las buenas noches.

…**...........**

Estaba apunto de acostarme yo cuando sonó el teléfono de casa, los demás ya estaban durmiendo así que tuve que ir yo a cogerlo.

-¡CARLISLE!- Se escuchó la voz de Jasper alterada al otro lado- ¡Estoy en una ambulancia camino del hospital con mi padre!

-¿¡Qué ha ocurrido!?

-No lo se- Se le notaba la voz llorosa- Cuando he llegado a casa estaba de muy mal humor y de repente a empezado a cogerse el hombro izquierdo y se ha desplomado.

-Ahora salgo hacia el hospital.

Salí de la habitación llamando a Edward a gritos mientras bajaba las escaleras. Esme se había despertado con mis gritos y se asustó cuando me vio correr en su dirección.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo Edward bajando corriendo- ¿Bella está bien?

-Bella si- Me giré hacia ella y la moví un poco para despertarla- Bella, despierta, nos vamos al hospital.

-¿Al hospital?- Dijo ella incorporándose- ¿Para qué?

-Tu padre acaba de sufrir un infarto al corazón.

* * *

**Hola, se que he tardado en subir un poco, pero en compensación y como los capítulos no son lo largos que yo quería os subo tres a la vez, espero que os gusten.**

**Dejad esos maravillosos reviews que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias por molestaros en leer el fic y en comentarlo, sois magnificos.**

**Nos leemos pronto  
**


	25. 25º Te quiero papá

**25º- Te quiero papá**

**Edward**

Me sentía terriblemente mal, después de como le había hablado a Aro, si le pasaba algo a Aro no me lo perdonaría en toda la vida.  
Nos dirigimos hacia el hospital, íbamos en el volvo, papá aun no podía conducir, además de que todos sabíamos que desde el accidente le había cogido miedo al coche, se le notaba por la forma en la que se comportaba últimamente estando dentro, siempre sujeto y tenso.  
El camino hacia el hospital no fue muy bueno, el estado en el que se encontraba Bella no me ayudaba, no paraba de llorar.  
-Bella hija, tu padre es un hombre fuerte, estará bien, ya lo verás- Por más que mi madre intentaba calmarla no lo conseguía, al final se tuvo que poner seria- ¡Bella, cálmate! ¡Esto no le hará bien al bebé!- Bella automáticamente dejó de llorar, pero aun le tiritaba su minúsculo cuerpo de los nervios.

Llegamos a la puerta del hospital, mamá no se separaba de Bella y yo lo prefería así, yo estaba demasiado nervioso y no sabía que decirle a mi mujer.

A lo lejos vimos a Jasper hablando con un médico joven. Mi padre al verlo se sorprendió.

-Si es Paul, es lo mejor que hemos contratado en el hospital desde hace años. Está ocupando mi puesto como cardiólogo hasta que yo me recupere.  
-Es muy joven pero tiene aspecto de ser muy centrado- Le dijo mamá cariñosamente.  
-Es verdad que aun es muy joven pero con su talento y atención llegará a ser uno de los mejores médicos de este hospital. Además disfruta con su trabajo, eso es muy importante.  
-Como te ha pasado a ti, por eso eres el mejor médico de este hospital, y no hace falta que yo lo digo, todos tus premios y pacientes te honran- Mamá le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_**Carlisle**_

Mientras le hablaba a Esme solo pensaba en Aro, deseaba de todo corazón que no tuviera nada de importancia, había sufrido muchos disgustos en muy poco tiempo: la muerte de Sulspicia, mi accidente y ahora lo de Bella... Pero debía tomarse las cosas con calma, lo de Bella no era para ponerse así, después de todo, tener un hijo es una bendición. Peor hubiera sido que su enfermedad se hubiera agravado, entonces sería cuando tendría que tener miedo.

Nos acercamos a ellos para saber algo de Aro, Esme llevaba a Bella y yo me apoyaba en Edward.

-Hola, señor Cullen, he oido hablar muy bien de usted, hay fotos de honor por todo el hospital- Paul me tendió la mano y yo me sonrojé un poco.  
-Muchas gracias, también me han hablado muy bien de ti, Paul. Me alegro de que esté ocupando mi lugar alguien como tu- Le dije y se sonrojó- Ahora dime como está Aro.  
-Le decía a Jasper que Aro es muy fuerte, y que le tenemos que hacer algunas pruebas antes de dar un diagnóstico, hemos encontrado en una de las venas que van directas al corazón un pequeño entaponamiento que no deja pasar la sangre y corre riesgo de que se forme un trombo- Al escuchar eso, a Bella le dio un ataque de histeria, Esme y Edward la tuvieron que llevar a enfermería para que le dieran algún calmante.  
Yo me quedé con Jasper frente al box donde estaba Aro.  
-Haber Jasper, dime que es lo que pasó antes de que me llamaras- Le pedí.

-Es por mi culpa Carlisle- Empezó a llorar.  
-Tranquilizate, no creo que hayas hecho nada que le provocara esto- Intente calmarle.  
-Cuando llegué a casa vi a mi padre con una botella de Ginebra en la mano y bebiendo sin control, le dije que lo que hacia falta en esos momentos es que volviera a beber para olvidar las penas como había ocurrido tras la muerte de mamá. Él se levantó y me reprochó el no haber cuidado bien de Bella y que todo era mi culpa. Me puse nervioso y le grité que él culpable de todo era él por habernos dejado de lado después de morir mi madre- Las lágrimas de Jasper eran incontenibles- Cuando me quise dar cuenta papá estaba tirado en el suelo sujetándose el brazo izquierdo.  
-Jasper, no es culpa tuya, tú no has hecho nada malo, no te preocupes- Lo abracé- ¿Sabes que podías hacer? Ir a casa y darte una ducha y cuando estés más relajado pasas a por Alice y os venís los dos hasta el hospital, nosotros no nos separaremos de tu padre. ¿Te parece bien?  
-De acuerdo, pero avíseme en cuanto ocurra algo, no tardaré mucho- Se marchó rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Me fui directo a enfermería avisando a Paul donde estaba por si ocurría algún problema. Bella estaba sedada, tranquilizada encima de una camilla, y Edward a su lado, cogiendo la mano de Esme que estaba llorando.  
-¿Que pasa mi amor? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?- Pregunté mientras la abrazaba.  
-Es que estoy muy nerviosa, la enfermera le ha dicho a Bella que como no se calme puede tener complicaciones en el embarazo, ella lo está pasando mal, solo falta que pierda el bebé.  
-No te preocupes, mientras Bella esté sedada no pasara nada, en quince minutos nos darán los resultados de Aro y todo ira bien.

_**Esme**_

Me senté en un sofá cerca de Bella, Edward y Carlisle habían salido al pasillo a tomarse un café, yo decidí quedarme junto a ella por si despertaba. Dejé caer un pelín la cabeza hacia atrás y me quede dormida.  
**...................**

Sentí un brazo tocarme y me desperté de golpe, me alegraba de despertar, de nuevo estaba teniendo la misma pesadilla que me perseguía una y otra vez.  
-Esme, ¿donde están Edward y Carlisle?- Me dijo Bella.  
-Están en el pasillo tomándose un café- Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que había pasado media hora desde que se fueron.  
Salimos de la habitación y fuimos al pasillo haber si los veíamos, pero no hubo suerte, preguntamos en información donde estaba Aro y nos dijeron que estaba en el box 3 de operaciones, no dejamos a la chica terminar y nos fuimos asustadas hacia allí.

En el pasillo estaban todos, Alice y Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie, Carlisle y Edward, Félix, Heidi y Demetri, el único que faltaba era Jacob que estaría en casa con Seth.  
Nos explicaron que el taponamiento que tenia Aro lo estaba dejando sin aire y decidieron operarlo lo antes posible.  
Pasaron dos hora desde que empezaron a operar a Aro, todos estábamos muy nerviosos por miedo a que ocurriera algo malo. Cuando Paul salió diciendo que la operación había sido todo un éxito y que en unos quince días podría volver a casa todos respiramos de nuevo.

Carlisle me pidió que fuera a casa a despejarme un poco, me llevé a Bella conmigo, ella era la que más necesitaba alejarse del hospital y calmarse. Cogimos el coche de Edward y él nos aseguró que nos avisaría si había algún cambio

Por el camino a casa vi que Bella estaba menos preocupada, eso me alegró y le tomé la mano.  
-Princesa, ¿ves como las cosas se arreglan?- La miré y le sonreí, ella me contesto con otra sonrisa.  
Después de un rato en silencio Bella se puso otra vez a llorar, me dio miedo verla así, por eso paré el coche.  
-¿Que te pasa?- La abracé.  
-Esme, si mi padre se hubiera muerto no se que hubiera hecho sin él..........Yo le quiero, y se que le he decepcionado pero...- Su voz se fue apagando conforme iba diciendo la frase.  
-Claro, cariño, por supuesto que le quieres, y si le hubiera pasado algo nos tendrías a nosotros- La consolé.  
-Lo se, pero siento decirte que no es igual.  
-Claro que no, por eso en cuanto despierte de la anestesia se lo tienes que decir, sin miedo a lo que te diga, que él sepa que tú sigues queriéndolo- Eso pareció calmarla y reanudemos el camino.

Cuando llegamos a casa vi que estaba el coche de Jessica, supuse que Jacob la había llamado para que se quedara con Seth y el acercarse él al hospital, pero la moto de Jacob estaba en la cochera, eso quería decir que aun no se había ido.

-Jacob, Jessica....Que raro, no contesta nadie. Quizás estén en el jardín- Le dije a Bella. Nos asomamos pero nada. Bella los busco abajo y yo arriba.

Fui habitación por habitación pero nada, en el cuarto de Jacob estaba Seth dormidito, pero Jacob y Jessica no, de pronto escuche un gemido en el cuarto de baño que había en el pasillo y cuando abrí la puerta me quede petrificada, ahí estaba mi pequeño con Jessica, la tenia encima del lavabo, ambos estaban completamente desnudos y él estaba embistiéndola.

-¡Jacob Cullen! ¿¡Me puedes hacer el favor de explicarme lo que esta pasando sin entrar en más detalles de lo que estoy viendo!?- Dije muy furiosa y sin darme cuenta de que Bella estaba detrás de mi viéndolo todo, y riéndose bajó al salón.  
Jessica cogió la ropa y salió corriendo mientras Jacob se tapaba con una toalla.  
-Mamá, no es lo que parece- Dijo nervioso- Bueno si, bueno no, verás Jess y yo llevamos un mes saliendo- dijo Jacob avergonzado.  
-¿Y? Eso no tiene nada que ver para que hagas el amor con ella en el baño que utilizan tus hermanos. ¿¡Es que no tienes dormitorio propio!?  
-Mamá, no te enfades, si no te dije nada es porque no quería que Jess perdiera su trabajo, y lo del cuarto de baño no tiene perdón, lo se, pero se suponía que no os ibais a enterar- Dijo casi a punto de llorar.  
-Mira, vístete y ya hablaremos de esto cuando llegue tu padre que ahora no tengo ganas de dar sermones, eso si antes desinfecta todo el cuarto de baño y por donde estuvierais jugueteando.  
-Bella- La llamé y ella subió aun riéndose- Señora Cullen, por favor, busque su ropa y dúchese en el cuarto de baño de invitados, el que esta debajo de las escaleras por favor- Le dije seria para que me obedeciera.

Jessica se marchó antes de que me diera cuenta y mientras esperaba a que Bella terminara de ducharse y veía a Jacob limpiar a fondo el cuarto de baño, Edward me llamó al móvil.  
-Mama, ¿pasa algo? Estoy llamando a Bella y no me lo coge- Dijo nervioso.  
-No mi amor, se está duchando. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Aro ya ha despertado de la anestesia, por eso llamaba a Bella, creo que debería venir a verlo.  
-Vale, en cuanto estemos listas iremos- Le dije.  
-Mamá ¿vendrá Jake también o no ha llegado aun Jessica?

-Jessica estaba aquí pero ha sufrido un inconveniente y no se ha podido quedar con Seth, ya hablamos luego- Le dije y le colgué el teléfono.  


* * *

  
Tardamos unos diez minutos en llegar al hospital y Bella estaba muy nerviosa, le daba miedo la reacción de Aro al verla. Llegamos a la habitación y Jasper salió sonriendo, pero aun así Bella no se atrevía a entrar. La cogí de la mano y nos adentramos en la habitación.

Aro apenas la miraba, ni si quiera la saludo, Bella se acercó a él para tomar su mano pero él la apartó.  
-Papá, se que sigues enfadado conmigo, pero me gustaría acabar con este asunto de una vez, desde que has ingresado en el hospital lo he pasado muy mal, se que no me hablas pero yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante- Hubo un silencio y que Bella empleó para tomar aire- Papá- Empezó a llorar pero Aro seguía con las mismas- Papá, si yo en estos momentos te hubiera perdido me hubiera muerto detrás, no se que es esta vida sin ti, tú formas también parte de ella. No me gustaría que te alejaras de mi, no puedes dejarme sola con tu nieto, debes enseñarle todo lo que sabes y explicarle cosas de nuestra familia que solo sabes tú. Papá.......TE QUIERO.. - Bella esperó, pero Aro no decía nada, no pudo aguantarlo y salió del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo dando un gran portazo.


	26. 26º Soy el padre de Seth

**26º- Soy el padre de Seth**

_**Esme**_

Las cosas seguían igual entre Aro, Edward y Bella, por mas que le quisieran hablar, Aro no decía nada. Ya llevaba una semana ingresado y pronto le darían el alta, y ya nos habían advertido que no podía llevarse ningún disgusto ni discutir con nadie, debía estar cuidado y animado para no dañar la herida del corazón. Yo estaba en casa cuidando a Seth, Jacob había ido a trabajar, yo debía esperar a que volviera para acercarme a ver a Aro, mientras Bella estaba conmigo, no era bueno para ella quedarse tanto tiempo en el hospital dada la situación que estaba viviendo.

-Bella, cariño, no te preocupes, debes descansar. Además, seguro que tu padre pronto os perdona, verás que si- La consolaba de vez en cuando.  
-Esme, he estado hablando con Edward y los dos creemos que lo mejor sería irnos a vivir con mi padre cuando salga del hospital, siempre que él quiera claro. Así no estará solo, y puede que al ver al bebé se le pase el enfado. ¿Que te parece?- Me dijo Bella sonriendo.

Me despreciaba a mi misma por pensar lo que pensaba, no quería que se fueran con Aro, me sentía tremendamente egoísta, quería a mi hijo y a mi nieto en la misma casa que yo, quería poder cuidar de mi nuevo nieto siempre que pudiera, pero por otro lado, entendía la necesidad de Bella de tener a su padre con ella, no hacía mucho que había perdido a su madre, su padre lo era todo para ella, y Aro necesitaba a alguien en su casa, así que....

-Me parece estupendo, espero que tu padre lo acepte, sabes lo cabezota que es.  
-Si, lo se. Esta noche se lo diremos a mi padre, estoy un poco nerviosa- me dijo abrazándome.- espero que acepte.  
Cuando Seth se durmió nos echamos nosotras un rato en la cama las dos juntas, desde que Aro había sufrido el ataque, Bella sentía la necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado a casi todo momento, por ello, cuando no estaba Edward yo me quedaba con ella. Bella se durmió antes que yo, empecé a dar vueltas sin saber el porque hasta que conseguí cerrar los ojos.

_**Edward**_

No entendía muy bien que era lo que hacía yo metido en el hospital, Aro no nos perdonaba a Bella y a mi, y yo parecía un títere en sus manos. No me dejaba vivir, esta vez no era por sus palabras si no por su desprecio. Me trataba con tan poco respeto que estuve apunto de mandarlo a tomar viento varias veces pero al acordarme de mi adorada mujer me controlaba. Aunque le había dicho a Bella que la esperaría, no podía aguantar más aquella situación.

-Aro- Giró su cara hacia el lado contrario al escuchar mi voz- Se que no me vas a escuchar, pero no me importa- Silencio- Pero le quiero decir que su hija, desde que usted está ingresado, no come apenas, se alimenta lo justo por el bebe, ella misma se fuerza por usted, no deja de llorar pensando en si alguna vez le pasara algo a usted. Hemos pensado algo que seguro que le gustara. A Bella y a mi nos gustaría que...- No me dejó terminar.  
-No pienso perdonaros, vosotros habéis sido unos inconscientes y ahora sufriréis las consecuencias.

-¿Ni siquiera por tu hija? ¿No vas a poder perdonarla a ella? A mi me da igual que me perdones, pero ella necesita que le hables, que estés a su lado- Me miró sorprendido por mi forma de hablar- Bella no quiere separarse de ti, no permitas que tu odio hacia mi por lo que ha pasado os separe, sabes que no es a ella a quien desprecias.

-La única forma en la que podría tolerar todo esto sería que os vinierais a vivir conmigo, esa sería la única forma en la que permanecería cerca de ella.  
-Eso es lo que quería decirte, Bella y yo queríamos proponerte eso precisamente. Bella está deseosa de poder estar a tu lado y pensó que esa era la mejor forma, en cuanto te den el alta iremos todos a casa. Esperamos que para la llegada del bebé, si no nos has perdonado, por lo menos aceptes a tu nieto- Le sonreí intentando ablandarle un poco.  
-Sigo en contra de todo, eso tenlo claro, pero a pesar de todo Bella es mi hija y no quiero perderla. No es que no quiera que tenga el bebé, aunque no os hubierais casado lo hubiera aceptado igual, pero me ha fallado, no esperaba que esto le pasara a ella- Dijo mirándome con algo de reproche- Cambiaré de actitud y haré parecer que está todo aclarado por el bien de ella y el del bebé, pero no me fuerces demasiado, necesito tiempo para aceptarlo.

-El que necesites, tómate el tiempo que te haga falta.

Mi padre estaba en rehabilitación así que corrí a contárselo, yo estaba realmente contento por lo que Aro había dicho, no podía guardármelo para mi. Mi padre se alegró, por supuesto, aunque hubiera preferido que nos quedáramos en casa, nos quería demasiado como para dejarnos ir, pero a pesar de ello lo aceptó sin reparo.

Salí dirección al instituto, debía avisar que Bella solo iría a los exámenes por su embarazo. Ya estaba hablado con la directora del centro, aunque había puesto pegas por la falta de disciplina por nuestra parte, al final aceptó que era lo mejor para Bella y me dejó firmar los papeles.

Allí me encontré a Jasper y Alice, muy juntitos, en un banco del pasillo.

-Hola enana, ¿que hacéis? ¿No entráis en clase hoy?- Solo me sonrieron.  
-Tu hermana no puede hablar de la emoción, le han dado una beca para que asista dos trimestres a la universidad de Port Angeles- Me dijo Jasper alegremente.  
-¿Una beca? ¿De que?- Pregunté sorprendido.  
-¿Para que va a ser? ¿Que eres tonto o que?- Se levantó y me dio un manotazo con el brazo bueno- Es para diseñadora de interiores y Exteriores- Dijo sonriente Alice.  
-¿En serio? Eso es genial- La abracé con cariño y fuerza- ¿Y eso para cuando sería?  
-Para el mes que viene- Bajó la mirada y se puso seria- Lo malo.... es que me tengo que ir sola.  
-¿Porque sola princesa?- Le agarré la mano.  
-Edward, no puedo dejar a mi padre solo después de la operación, Bella y tú estáis en casa de tus padres y el mío no quiere veros. No puedo irme con ella aunque es lo que más deseo en el mundo.  
-No te tienes que preocupar de eso, he estado hablando con tu padre y hemos llegado a un acuerdo- Sonreí con ganas- En cuanto tu padre salga del hospital Bella y yo nos mudaremos a su casa. Así que si puedes ir a estudiar con Alice allí- Los dos me abrazaron con ganas sonrientes- Bueno, me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos en casa.

_**Esme**_

"Escuché llorar a Seth, me levanté corriendo hacia donde él estaba, pero cuando me asomé a su cuna no había nadie en ella, mi corazón aceleró de golpe.

Oí un chillido, era Bella, se había caído de las escaleras.  
-¿Estas bien¿? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Él, él, él, Esme, detrás tuya, lleva a Seth- Decía muy nerviosa Bella.

Me giré hacia donde ella me decía pero no había nadie, ayudé a Bella a levantarse pensando que lo que decía era producto del golpe, pero mi atención se centró en otra cosa, Bella estaba sangrando. Fui al baño corriendo a por paños y allí estaba Seth, en brazos de Jacob, pero al mirarle la cara, me quedé petrificada, el cuerpo era de Jacob pero su cara nunca la había visto..."

Me levanté jadeando, Bella me había escuchado llorar en sueños y se había despertado porque yo no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama.  
-Esme, respira, ya está, era una pesadilla. Tú quédate aquí, voy a por Seth que esta llorando.

Ella se levantó, escuché sus pasos, y de pronto...

-Sethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
Salí corriendo hacia ella, me quedé helada al entrar en la habitación. Al lado de la cama había un chico joven, de la edad de Jacob, sujetaba en brazos a Seth.  
-¿Quien eres? ¿Que haces con mi nieto en brazos? ¡Dámelo por favor!- Le dije suavemente.  
-Me llamo Eric, y soy el padre de este niño, Leah me lo dijo, está abajo en el coche.  
-¿Como que es tu hijo? Es mi nieto y punto, ella no tiene ningún derecho sobre él, lo dejo abandonado- Estaba realmente furiosa, Bella se quedó en la habitación con ellos mientras yo llamaba a Edward bajando por las escaleras para hablar con Leah.

No tuve tiempo de llegar abajo, escuché un ruido procedente del cuarto, subí corriendo y me sorprendí al ver la escena.

-¿Mamá?- Escuché al otro lado del teléfono, se me había olvidado que estaba llamado a Edward- ¿Estás ahí?

-Si... Ven rápido, ha pasado algo.

-En cinco minutos estoy ahí- Me colgó y yo entré por completo en la habitación.


	27. 27º ¿Nos quitan a Seth?

**27º- ¿Nos quitan a Seth?**

_**Esme**_

Al entrar vi a Eric tirado en el suelo y Seth estaba en los brazos de Bella.  
-¿Que ha pasado?  
-Eric dejó a Seth en la cuna para encerrarme en una habitación y que no le impidiera bajar, y yo....yo...- Empezó a llorar- Me amenazó y cogí aquella figurita que está en el suelo rota y se la tiré a la cabeza- Se vino corriendo hacia mi- Tengo miedo Esme.  
-No pasa nada Bella, todo ha sido en defensa propia, llamaremos ahora a Charlie para que se ocupe de él.

Mientras yo llamaba a Charlie desde la habitación de Jacob para no perder de vista a Eric por si despertaba, Bella se calmó. Le conté a Charlie todo lo sucedido y me dijo que vendría directo hacia aquí.  
Bella y yo escuchamos voces que venían de abajo, estaban chillando.

-Bella, espera aquí con Seth, veré que ocurre, no te muevas de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella solo asintió- Si pasa algo grita.

Me fui escaleras abajo rápidamente, cuando llegué a la entrada vi a Edward y Jacob a gritos con Leah, ella estaba abalanzándose contra Jacob, consiguió arañarle en la cara como un gata en celo. A lo lejos observé que se acercaba el coche de Charlie.

-¿Que es lo que pasa aqui?- Leah se dispuso ha hablar pero le corte la frase- ¿Como te atreves a venir aquí reclamando al niño después de haberlo abandonado? Jacob se su padre.  
-Eso es mentira, él no es su padre, y lo voy a demostrar- Dijo Leah.  
-Demuestra lo que quieras mala madre- Gritó Jacob furioso- Yo tengo mis papeles en regla- Dijo sin pelos en la lengua.

Charlie en cuanto llegó fue directo hacia mi.  
-Esme ¿que ha pasado?  
-Estaba con Bella en mi cuarto oímos a Seth llorar, Bella fue a calmarlo y junto a Seth encontró a un chico que lo sostenía en brazos, Bella grito y yo salí corriendo hacia allí, cuando llegue me dijo que se llamaba Eric y que venía junto a Leah que la esperaba aquí para llevarse al niño. Bajé para ver que ocurría y Eric intentó encerrar a Bella para poder llevarse al niños sin problemas- Vi a Edward tensarse- Pero ella le golpeó y lo ha dejado inconsciente.  
-Muy bien, señorita- Señaló a Leah- Suba al coche patrulla, nos vamos a la comisaría- Después Charlie se giró hacia mi- Me temo que tendréis que venir vosotros también. Mandaré una ambulancia a por Eric y nos vamos.

Charlie se ocupó de todo, Edward subió a por Bella y bajó con ella y con Seth. Jacob cogió a Seth con cariño y amor ante los ojos furiosos de Leah. Yo le eché a ella una mirada asesina que hizo que desviara la mirada, y hubiera seguido así de no haberme interrumpido una llamada de Carlisle.

-Mi amor, ¿vais a tardar mucho en llegar? Es que tampoco a vuelto Edward, y Aro quiere hablar con Bella.  
-Ha pasado algo, Edward llevará a Bella al hospital dentro de un rato, luego te lo explico todo, tengo que dejarte. Te quiero- Le colgué sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

Subimos todos al volvo de Edward y nos dirigimos a comisaria siguiendo el coche patrulla de Charlie. Nos tomaron declaración mientras que Seth se quedaba con una asistenta social hasta que se aclarara todo. Jacob tuvo que volver a casa a buscar la carta que le escribió Leah el día que abandonó a Seth, también debía llevar un certificado de empadronamiento con la familia que vivía en la casa, todos sus papeles de trabajo y estudios y los papeles de adopción de Seth, con una copia del DNI. Todo se arreglaría en unas horas, lo harían todo rápido para no dejar muchas horas a Seth sin su familia.

Bella declaró y Edward se la llevó al hospital para que viera a Aro mientras Jacob y yo nos quedábamos en la comisaría.

_**Edward**_

Por el camino no hacia más que pensar en los dos desgraciados que habían intentado llevarse a Seth, de pensar lo que estaba pasando mi hermano me hervía la sangre. Si a mi me pasara algo así destrozaría al que intentara llevarse a mi pequeño.

Respiré hongo intentando calmarme, ahora debía centrarme en Bella, ella estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía el motivo por el que Aro de repente había accedido a hablar con ella.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al hospital, entramos en la habitación y estaba mi padre esperándonos, le pedí que saliera un momento prometiéndole que enseguida saldría y le contaría todo lo que había sucedido en casa.

-Hola papá- Dijo Bella tímidamente bajando la mirada- ¿Como estás?  
-Acércate- Bella se acercó y Aro la agarró de la mano- Voy a ser franco contigo, estoy muy decepcionado contigo, no esperaba esto por tu parte, y mucho menos que te escaparas para casarte sin mi consentimiento- A Bella se le escaparon algunas lágrimas- Pero no sería un buen padre si te echara a un lado- En ese momento Bella levantó la mirada sorprendida- Siempre has sido mi niña, mi pequeña y no quiero que dejes de serlo- Aro acarició su mejilla y limpió sus lágrimas- Edward y yo hemos estado hablando esta tarde y ambos hemos llegado al acuerdo de que os vendréis conmigo a vivir- Le dijo Aro amablemente, me di cuenta que era sincero con Bella y se lo agradecí.  
-¿Entonces me perdonas? ¿Me lo estás diciendo de verdad?  
-Claro que te perdono, eres mi princesita, no te olvides de eso. Además necesitarás ayuda con el pequeñín y a mi me encantaría ser yo quien te ayude.

-Papá, te quiero- Bella lo abrazó con cariño- Gracias papá, muchas gracias.

Bella me abrazó como señal de agradecimiento por haber hablado con su padre, estaba muy ilusionada con la reacción de Ato, ahora que esto ya se había arreglado iríamos llevando nuestras cosas y arreglando todo para cuando le dieran el alta ha Aro.

Dejé a Bella con su padre en la habitación, y yo salí al pasillo ha hablar con el mí conté lo sucedido y no dirigimos a comisaria donde nos esperaban mamá y Jacob.  
No tardamos mucho en llegar y cuando lo hicimos mamá estaba abraza a Alice y Jacob a Rosalie.  
-¿Que ocurre Esme?- Dijo papa preocupado.  
-Por lo visto hay algo mal en los papeles de adopción de Seth, si no demostramos que en casa está muy bien atendido y cuidado nos lo quitarán.

* * *

**Subo mas capitulos de golpe porque los capitulos son cortos. La otra historia no le he abandonado pero me esta costando escribir el capitulo, pero actualizare pronto.**

**Espero que os guste**

**Nos leemos  
**


	28. 28º El fin de la pesadilla

**28º- El fin de la pesadilla**

_**Carlisle**_

Estaba realmente nervioso por todo lo que estaba pasando, le pedí a Esme que se fuera a casa con Alice y descansara del susto, pero ella decía que prefería estar aquí, llevaba meses sin dormir bien, siempre por el mismo sueño, y hoy ese sueño se había cumplido, el secuestro de Seth.  
Llamamos a nuestro abogado para que llevara el caso, Jacob ya había vuelto con todos los papeles que le habían pedido y estábamos en el despacho de la asistenta social.  
-Señores Cullen, he de comunicarles algo- Dijo.  
-Hable por favor- Contestemos a la vez.  
-Si no encuentran a alguien que realmente declare que Seth esta en buenas condiciones en su casa, cuando Leah salga del correccional donde será enviada por querer secuestrar al pequeño, obtendrá la custodia del pequeño.  
-¿Como? Ella nunca ha estado cuando mi hijo ha estado enfermo, lo dejó abandonado y yo he estado haciendo de madre y de padre. ¿Como puede ser posible esto?- Dijo Jacob algo furioso- Yo lo adopté, ella se desentendió.  
-A pesar de ello, Leah es legítimamente su madre, y por ello, puede pedir de nuevo la custodia de su hijo, puede alegar que lo dejó por miedo, por presión familiar... Hay miles de motivos válidos que puede dar. Si no encontráis gente que testifique a vuestro favor con respecto al niño, ella saldrá en unos meses y se llevará al pequeño con ella, y mientras tanto, lo sentiré mucho, pero el niño irá directo aun centro de adopción.

Cuando salimos vi como Jacob empezaba a derramar lágrimas, hacia tiempo que no lo veía llorar, creo que desde el día que se fue de casa y de eso hacía ya bastante.

Llamamos a todas las personas que habían tenido contacto con Seth desde que llegó a casa, la primera fue Jessica, ella lo había cuidado y lo conocía bien, después Félix con Heidi y Demetri, ellos le querían mucho. Aro estuvo al margen de todos los hechos, no era conveniente que tras una operación como la que había sufrido se le dieran malas noticias.

La primera que llegó fue Jessica, Charlie le tomó declaración y después se quedó con nosotros Al igual que ella, el resto de testigos fueron entrando para dar su testimonio.  
-Ya tengo todo preparado, en una hora empezará el juicio, ir hacia el juzgado, al ser un caso de un menor esto lo quieren hacer muy pronto.

Alice y Jasper se quedaron con Aro, a él le extrañó que no se quedara Bella, pero le silenciaron diciéndole que tenía revisión con el médico. Rosalie y Emmet hacia rato que se habían ido a casa. Así que Bella, Edward, Jacob Esme y yo nos dirigimos en el volvo de Edward hacia los juzgados seguidos por el coche de Félix.

El juicio no tardó mucho en empezar, todo iba muy deprisa y nosotros estábamos muy nerviosos con todo esto. En la sala también estaban Leah y Eric custodiados por varios policías.

-Llamo al estrado a Jessica Stanley- Dijo Harry Clearwater, nuestro abogado. Jessica subió al estrado y esperó a responder- Señorita dígame de que conoce a Seth y a los Cullen- Le preguntó.  
-La señora Cullen buscaba a una persona que pudiera cuidar de su nieto mientras que su hijo Jacob estudiaba y trabaja y ella llevaba al señor Cullen a rehabilitación, y a mi la verdad me hacía falta el dinero y acepté encantada- Dijo Jess seria.  
-¿Mantiene usted algún tipo de relación con el señor Jacob Cullen?  
-Ninguna señor, solo amistad y amor por Seth- Le dijo convencida al abogado, no se noto que mentía ante la relación con Jacob.  
-¿Como ve las condiciones en la casa de los Cullen ante Seth?  
-No he visto a nadie como ha esta familia, se desviven tanto los unos por los otros que no les importa sufrir lo que sea por ayudar al resto de la familia.  
-De acuerdo no hay mas preguntas señorita- Y Jessica volvió a su asiento.  
-Ahora me gustaría llamar a la señora Heidi y a su esposo Félix, que suban los dos a la vez, como ya han prestado declaración antes no hay ningún problema al respecto.- Dijo Harry- Después se les tomará declaración en privado a Jacob Cullen y a Leah Black, y un psicólogo especializado les hará una evaluación.

Heidi y Félix declararon delante del juez, después de eso tocaba esperar a que acabaran de prestar declaración Jacob y Leah.

Mientras esperábamos en la sala del juicio recibí una llamada al móvil.

-¿Señor Cullen?  
-Si, dígame- Contesté rápidamente.  
-Soy la asistenta social de Seth, necesito que me dejen ver la casa, debo dar mi opinión sobre el lugar en el que ha vivido el niño antes de que el juez de su veredicto.  
-De acuerdo, en ella esta mi hija Rosalie y su novio Emmet, puede acercarse cuando desee.  
-Ya estoy en la puerta, solo llamaba para avisarle de que la voy a ver, debo llevar el informe lo antes posible al juzgado.  
-De acuerdo, no tenga ningún problema en ver todo lo que le haga falta- Le dije sin preocupación alguna, sabia que mi casa estaba en condiciones para que Seth estuviera a gusto.

Cuando terminé de hablar, Jacob ya estaba sentado en la mesa que le correspondía y el juez, los abogados y el psicólogo estaban reunidos en la sala interior que estaba detrás de donde se sentaba el juez. Tuvimos que esperar una hora aproximadamente sin poder salir de la sala, todos estábamos de los nervios pero nadie hablaba nada. Mientras esperábamos recordé cuando adoptamos a Edward y pensé lo terrible que hubiera sido que nos hubiera pasado esto.

-Silencio en la sala por favor, vamos a dictar la sentencia- Todos nos quedamos en silencio mirando al juez que acababa de sentarse- Hoy, jueves 25 de enero del 2010, en el juzgado de Forks, ante la presencia de familiares y amigos de los dos implicados, decreto que el pequeño Seth sera entregado al señor Jacob Cullen, y Leah Black no tendrá derecho a pedir su custodia ni a acercarse al niño hasta que este tenga la mayoría de edad y decida si quiere tener relación con ella. Así mismo, declaro que el pequeño Seth es y será legalmente un miembro de la familia Cullen- Golpeó con el mazo en la mesa- Caso sobreseído.

Todos nosotros nos lanzamos sobre Jacob con gritos de alegría, Jacob me abrazaba con fuerza y calor, había recuperado a su pequeño por fin.

En la otra mesa, Eric había cogido en brazos a Leah que se había desmayado. Y por primera vez no me importó para nada como estuviera la chica, nada podía eclipsar ese momento, por fin todo había acabado.

Salimos de la sala y la asistenta social estaba con Seth en la puerta esperándonos, nos lo entregó y volvimos a casa, hacía tiempo que no estábamos todos felices de verdad. Parecía que el destino por fin nos daba un respiro.


	29. 29º Fiesta de celebración

**29º- Fiesta de celebración**

_**Esme **_

Por fin estaba todo bien, Aro saldría del hospital en dos días y Bella y Edward ya estaban instalando sus pertenencias en casa su nuevo hogar. Todo era perfecto, estábamos todos juntos, me sentía tan feliz de ver a todos mis hijos alegres, era estupendo.

Desde la llegada de Seth Rosalie y Emmet pasaban mucho tiempo con Seth, Jessica dejo de trabajar para nosotros porque no quería cuidar a Seth como una obligación, ella lo quería demasiado, además de que oficialmente salía con Jacob y ejercía de madre para Seth. Carlisle se recuperaba muy bien y en menos de una semana volvería al trabajo, todo iba bien. Estaba arreglando la habitación de Alice, todos los chicos se habían ido un rato y Carlisle estaba en su despacho arreglando unos papeles, así que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Abrí el cajón de ropa interior de la mesita de noche y allí había una carta que ponía UNIVERSIDAD DE PORT ANGELES, no pude evitar sonreír de la emoción, esa era la universidad a la que quería ir ella, ahí es donde se estudiaba diseño, el sueño de mi princesita No pude resistirme, así que la abrí y la leí.  
"Port Angeles, a 9 de enero del 2010.  
Señorita Cullen:  
Le agradecemos su empeño en ser admitida en nuestra universidad a pesar de su convalecencia. Para nosotros es muy importante la perseverancia y las ganas de estudiar. Por ello hemos decidido que usted merece una beca para estudiar en nuestra universidad durante dos trimestre seguidos. Dependiendo de como se desenvuelva en ese periodo de tiempo aceptaremos definitivamente su matrícula como estudiante de nuestra universidad o la recomendaremos a otras.

Esperamos tener noticias suyas, y acuérdese que el plazo de inscripción terminara el día 1 de febrero 2010, el ingreso a la universidad se hará efectivo el 5 de febrero del 2010.

Un saludo y esperamos verla pronto.

El decano de la universida de Port Angeles"

Dejé caer la carta y me puse nerviosa, no me podía creer que me lo hubiera ocultado tantos días. No sabía desde cuando tenía la carta ni porque nos lo había ocultado pero tenía que hablar con ella y Con Carlisle de inmediato, solo quedaban dos días para que se terminara el plazo de inscripción y no podíamos dejar escapar esta oportunidad, era lo que ella quería, y la única universidad cercana que tenía esa carrera era la de Port Angeles, las demás estaban en otros continentes.

Nerviosa la llamé por teléfono, había que aclararlo todo rápido.  
-¿Alice estas ocupada?- Pregunté nada más descolgó el móvil.  
-No mamá, ayudaba a Bella con la mudanza, estoy en casa de Jasper. ¿Porque?  
-Tenemos que hablar de un asunto muy importante, venir Jasper y tú para casa ahora mismo, por favor- Le dije muy seria para que se dieran más prisa, le colgué el teléfono y fui ha hablar con Carlisle.

Entré en el despacho rápidamente, él se asustó al verme tan seria y acelerada.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Esme?- Dijo levantándose y corriendo hacia mi.

-No, malo no. Es que Alice ha recibido una carta de la universidad de Port Angeles y...

-¡Eso es maravilloso!- Me abrazó.

-Carlisle, le decían que tenía hasta mañana para inscribirse para cursar dos trimestres y no ha dicho nada en casa. ¿Crees que haya cambiado de idea y no quiera estudiar?

-No lo creo, ese siempre ha sido su sueño- Dijo abrazándome- Hablemos con ella antes de hacer conjeturas erróneas cariño.

-Ya la he llamado, ella y Jasper vienen hacia aquí- Le devolví el abrazo- ¿Por que crees que nos lo ha ocultado?

-No lo se, puede que tenga dudas sobre si empezar ahora y no el curso que viene, o puede que ni de la emoción ni se haya dado cuenta de que no nos lo ha dicho, o simplemente puede que esté asustada.

-¿Asustada? ¿De que?

-Cariño, las cosas más importantes de nuestra vida siempre son las que más miedo nos dan.

-Tienes razón- Sonreí recordando cada momento de miedo que pasamos juntos, cada vez que me quedaba embarazada.

Bajamos los dos al salón, ellos no tardaron mucho en llegar, quizás unos diez minutos, les dije que se sentaran en el sofá y Carlisle y yo nos sentamos frente a ellos.  
-Creo que tenéis algo que contarnos, lo sabemos todo- Le dije seria.  
-¿Como que lo sabéis todo? Solo se lo conté a Rose, ella prometió que no se lo diría a nadie. Mamá perdóname, era nuestra primera vez y éramos inexpertos, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, además lleguemos a tiempo y no estoy embarazada- Dijo Alice medio llorando.  
Me quedé petrificada por lo que acababa de decir Alice, Carlisle estaba como yo, en ningún momento se me había pasado por la cabeza hablar de ese tema. Mi cara seguro que estaba blanca como la pared. ¿Qué debía decirles ahora? No podía apenas hablar, era algo que no me esperaba. Carlisle me ayudó, sacó la carta y se la entregó a Alice.  
-¡Ahh! Esto, pensé que...- no le salían las palabras a Alice al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decirnos, así que prosiguió Jasper.  
-Creo que lo que acaba de decir Alice podía habérselo ahorrado. Esta carta llegó unos días antes del secuestro de Seth y entre unas cosas y otras no quisimos decir nada, no sabíamos como ibais a reaccionar- Dijo tranquilamente Jasper- Además de que era más importante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la familia.  
-Alice, primero, estamos contento de que no estés embarazada- Carlisle le sonrió al ver lo nerviosa que se había puesto ella después de su revelación- Y segundo, que es por lo que os hemos llamado, creemos que debemos ir hoy mismo a arreglar los papeles para ingresar en la universidad, es algo muy importante para ti, y creemos que deberías aprovechar la oportunidad. Nosotros ayudaremos en todo- Dijo Carlisle, Alice salió corriendo hacia nosotros y nos abrazo.  
-Gracias, muchas gracias, os quiero muchísimo... Pero antes debemos deciros algo- Se puso seria y agacho la cabeza- Jasper también viene conmigo, se irá también a la universidad, los dos hemos decidido ir a la misma, cada uno vivirá en las habitaciones que nos destinen, nos quedaremos en la residencia, pero iremos juntos. ¿Que os parece?- Nos miró algo temerosa.  
-Bueno, por nosotros no te preocupes, no hay nadie mejor que él para cuidar de ti, él es la persona que más te quiere aparte de nosotros. Nosotros no podemos decidir nada, Jasper aun es menor y el que tiene la responsabilidad sobre él es Aro, el es su padre. Por nuestra padre tenéis nuestro apoyo- Les dijo Carlisle a los dos abrazándolos.

Se marcharon a hablar con Aro al hospital, debían darse prisa para poder inscribirse rápidamente. Nos quedamos Carlisle y yo en el salón de nuevo solos.

-Cuando Alice ha dicho lo de que no estaba embarazada me ha dejado helado- Dijo sonriendo Carlisle- No es que no quiera tener más nietos pero no me importaría que vinieran más espaciados.

-Yo pienso igual- Sonreí con él y lo abracé- A pesar de lo jóvenes que son todos son muy maduros y responsables.

-Si, parece que no lo hemos hecho tan mal después de todo.

-Cariño- Me colgué de su cuello- Es imposible que tu hagas algo mal. Eres perfecto, en todos los sentidos.

En respuesta, me cogió el culo con las manos y me levantó, yo enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura y lo besé con furia. Sin separarse un milímetro de mi, Carlisle nos subió hasta la habitación y allí me hizo suya, de una forma que hacía tiempo que no hacía. Como aquella primera vez que yo recuerdo, en casa de sus padres, tras haber sufrido los insultos de Cayo. Desde su accidente habíamos estado juntos en pocas ocasiones y no muy intensas por su estado físico, en este momento me dio todo lo que había tenido que reprimirse durante su recuperación y yo no me quedé atrás.

Después de nuestra entrega de pasión y con una sonrisa en la cara, Carlisle volvió a sus papeles y yo continué recogiendo la casa, me dirigí a la habitación de Rosalie, estaba desordenada, desde el incidente con Leah y Eric no hacía otra cosa que no fuera cuidar a Seth con la escusa de que así Jacob podía pasar más tiempo con Jessica.

Recogí la habitación y escuché ruidos en el salón, bajé y vi a Rosalie y Emmet jugando con Seth.  
-Mi amor, ¿cuando crees que nosotros seremos padres?- Desde el embarazo de Bella y con lo ocurrido con Seth, Rosalie estaba obsesionada con tener hijos- Ya somos adultos, y nosotros no tenemos pensado ir a la universidad, tu sabes que te iras a trabajar a la empresa con tu padre porque es un trabajo que se te da bien, y a mi me gustaría ser esteticién, ya sabes que me gusta cuidar mi aspecto y me así podría ayudar a cuidar el de los demás- Me sorprendió comprobar lo obsesionada que estaba Rosalie con el tema.  
-YA lo se mi amor, sabes que cuando tenga hijos quiero tenerlos contigo, pero debemos hacer las cosas bien. Cuando terminemos este ultimo año tú y yo nos casaremos y después empezaré a trabajar y tú a estudiar estética. Los niños vendrán solos, ya lo verás. Y serán tan guapos y listos como mi pequeño sobrinito. ¿A que si?- Le preguntó Emmet a Seth sonriendo y haciéndole monerías.  
A Rosalie pareció bastarle porque sonrió de manera desmesurada, no quise molestarlos así que volví a subir. Sonreí al pensar que Rosalie había encontrado a alguien tan magnífico como Emmet, ella que siempre había pensado que se quedaría sola porque la gente solo se fijaría en su físico estaba hablando de casarse con un chico maravilloso. Me paré en mitad del pasillo, volví a repetir esa frase en mi cabeza... ¡Se iban a casar! Corrí al despacho de Carlisle y le conté lo que había escuchado con una sonrisa radiante en mi rostro.

.............

Pasaron unos meses, Alice y Jasper estaban terminando los dos trimestres en la universidad. Bella estaba ya de ocho meses, y Aro no tuvo más remedio que asumir todos los cambios que habían ocurrido en su vida. Muy a su pesar, vio que Edward estaba volcado completamente en Bella y el bebé y acabó por aceptar que de verdad era su yerno. Rose y Emmet nos reunieron a todos esa noche en casa, después de la cena nos dirían algo importante, Carlisle y yo ya sabíamos lo que era, aunque no dijimos nada, ese era su momento.

Sentí unas manitas agarrándome el pantalón y escuché una pequeña voz.  
-Abuuuuuua- Era Seth, ya tenia un añito y era adorable.

Cogí a Seth y me senté al lado de Bella. Llevaba unos días molesta, con algún dolor en la barriga y supuse que era porque estaba cerca el parto.  
-Bueno, queríamos anunciar una cosa. Hace tiempo que lo llevamos pensando y creo que ahora es el mejor momento- Dijo Emmet- Y es que Rose y yo nos....- No pudo terminar la frase.  
-Nos casamossssssssssssssssss- Dijo a gritos Rosalie.  
Todos estallaron en aplausos y gritos de felicitación, Carlisle y yo esperamos a que todos se fueran dispersando por la casa antes de hablar con ellos.  
-Queremos que os quedéis en casa a vivir, estaremos solos, además, Rosalie no podrá estar mucho tiempo apartada de Seth- Dijo Carlisle riendo.  
-Eso será hasta que Jacob quiera tener ya una familia y se lo lleve, entonces no tendré más remedio que echarle de menos- Rosalie sonrió y nos abrazó- Claro que aceptamos. Sois geniales.

-Por supuesto- Emmet se sumó al abrazo y casi nos levantó en volandas a los tres- Rose no sería feliz lejos de su familia.  
De pronto escuchamos un grito de dolor, nos dimos la vuelta y nos asustamos al ver que era Bella, tenía agua chorreándole por su débil cuerpo sujetándose del marco de la cocina. Había roto aguas. Carlisle y Edward corrieron hacia ella pero antes de que llegaran se desmayo....

* * *

**Espero que os hayan gustado los dos capítulos, solo queda uno y acabaremos con esta historia, así podre centrarme en la de noche eterna, estoy escribiendo mas, ya las subiré cuando lleve un poquito más.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	30. 30º Un final feliz

**30º- Un final feliz**

_**Esme**_

Todo había sido muy rápido, Bella se puso de parto cuando menos nos esperábamos. Edward y Carlisle habían corrido a por ella pero se desmayó sin motivo aparente.

-Me temo que no podemos trasladarla, Edward súbela a nuestra habitación y ponle un camisón- Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y subió con cuidado pero rápido- Jacob, sería mejor que os llevarais a Seth, no creo que deba oír los gritos e insultos de Bella cuando le toque empujar.

-De acuerdo- Jacob cogió a Seth en brazos y a Jessica de la mano y se marchó, los demás nos quedamos esperando a que Carlisle nos dijera algo.

Pasó media hora pero Bella no dilataba nada, Carlisle llamó al hospital para que le trajeran todo lo necesario para practicarle una cesárea. No tardaron en llegar, Carlisle le puso los monitores y los demás bártulos a Bella mientras yo llamaba a Aro por petición de mi marido. Edward entró a verla mientras Carlisle salía a por algunas cosas a su despacho.

-¿Mi amor ocurre algo?- Le pregunte.  
-Esme lo siento, ahora mismo no puedo hablar, en cuanto llegue Aro debemos hacerle la cesárea a Bella o si no las dos morirán- Dijo Carlisle medio llorando.  
-¿Como las dos?- Pregunte atónita.  
-Es una niña mi vida, hace tiempo que lo se, pero como Bella no quería saber el sexo no me pareció justo contárselo a los demás.  
Lo abracé con cariño, bajé al salón y en cuanto llegó Aro, lo llevé hasta la habitación donde estaba Bella, saqué a Edward y lo bajé al salón. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Alice se abrazaron a Edward para darle ánimos al ver su cara de preocupación.

_**Carlisle**_

Estaba de los nervios de pensar que podía perder a mi nuera y a mi nieta, no quería imaginarme a Edward si no lo conseguía alguna de las dos. Me ponía muy nervioso solo de pensar en ello, Aro y yo estábamos concentrados en la operación cuando escuchamos como se rompía una de sus costillas. Si esperábamos más esto iba a ser una tragedia, debido a la debilidad de sus huesos, Bella estaba siendo destrozada por su propia hija.  
Bella despertó al sentir el dolor que le había provocado el hueso al romperse, tuvimos que administrarle calmantes para que pudiera soportar el dolor, su minúsculo cuerpo se estaba rompiendo por dentro. Le caían las lágrimas por sus mejillas, su cara estaba pálida y sus labios rosados se estaban poniendo amoratados, del dolor volvió a quedar en la inconsciencia. Algo iba mal y no sabía que era.

-Aro, debemos darnos prisa, he llamado a Paul para que venga a ayudarnos... Algo falla Aro- Le dije en un hilo de voz desesperado.  
-Lo se y se que es, su madre murió así- Dijo Aro.  
-¿Como que su madre? ¿De que hablas? Sulspicia murió en un accidente de coche- Por un momento pensé que Aro estaba perdiendo la cabeza.  
-Se que este no es el mejor momento, pero Jasper y Bella no son hermanos, yo....- Empezó a llorar- Carlisle no quiero que esto salga de aquí- Me hizo prometer que no contaría nada- Hace años tenía una amante, la madre de Bella. Reneé se quedó embarazada con diecinueve años. Era una joven preciosa y estaba entusiasmada con Bella, pero en el momento del parto algo fue mal, yo no sabía lo que era porque ni si quiera ella sabía que estaba enferma, me entere el día del parto, cuando ella falleció, me vi con mi hija en brazos, sin saber que hacer, cuando a Bella le dieron el alta la llevé a casa y se la presente a Sulspicia. Le conté todo lo que había hecho, ella la quiso en el mismo momento en que la conoció porque siempre quiso una niña, después del nacimiento de Jasper no pudo tener más hijos, ella siempre la quiso como si fuera suya- Cada lágrima que le caía era de dolor, de pensar en perder a su hija al igual que había perdido a las otras dos mujeres que había amado.  
-¿Que enfermedad tenía Reneé?  
-La misma de Bella, pero a ella no se la detectaron al nacer- Dijo Aro.

Llamaron a la puerta, era Paul, todo estaba listo y empezamos la operación. Si nos dábamos prisa todo acabaría bien.

_**Edward**_

Habían pasado dos horas y aun no habían salido, no podía calmarme, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando pero nadie me decía nada. Rosalie me abrazó y me apoyó en su hombro mientras Alice me acariciaba la espalda y mi madre el cabello, y sin poder evitarlo me quedé dormido.

Sentí que una mano me tocaba en el hombro, di un salto y me levanté rápidamente..  
-Cariño, ya ha acabado todo, las dos están bien- Dijo mi madre sonriendo.

-¿Las dos?

-Así es, cariño, tienes una hija preciosa. Ves a ver a tu mujer y a tu preciosa hija, es igualita que tú, enhorabuena hijo, ya eres padre- Mi madre me abrazó sonriente y yo le correspondí con efusividad.

* * *

_**Carlisle**_

Tras el complicado parto, Bella estuvo en cama dos meses, los huesos que había roto la pequeña debían curarse bien para que Bella pudiera volver a ser la misma de siempre. Rosalie y Emmet esperaron a que Bella estuviera recuperada para celebrar la boda, querían que toda la familia estuviera con ellos. Jacob le propuso matrimonio a Jessica y aunque ella le dijo que si decidieron esperar a tener algo de dinero para casarse, el pequeño Seth la quería como si fuera su propia madre y realmente eran una familia unida. Alice había superado con éxito los meses en la universidad de Port Angeles y el director y el decano le habían ofrecido otra beca para que estudiara la carrera completa, Jasper estaba en la misma situación así que tras la boda volverían a estudiar a Port Angeles.

Edward estaba que no cabía en si de felicidad, Bella se recuperaba de maravilla y Renesmee, su pequeña hija, estaba totalmente sana, no había heredado la enfermedad de su madre. Aro les había contado toda la historia de Reneé, la verdadera madre de Bella, y todo lo que pasó tras el nacimiento de Bella, por ello, Bella le pidió a Edward que la niña se llamara Renesmee, la unión de los nombres de su auténtica madre y la madre que quiso a Edward como si fuera suyo le pareció la mejor opción para la pequeña.

_**Esme**_

Hace dos años de la boda de Rosalie y Emmet y mi preciosa hija lleva en su vientre a dos mellizos que si salían a sus padres les darían muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

Bella ha tenido hace muy poco a su segunda hija a la que han llamado Sulspicia como la madre que la crió, en esta ocasión el parto pudo ser natural, los huesos de Bella se han fortalecido mucho y la niña no es tan fuerte como Renesmee.

Jessica y Jacob se han casado hace apenas un año y están intentado ir por el segundo hijo sin suerte de momento. Jacob quiere que Seth tenga un hermanito y Jessica quiere llevar en su vientre a un hijo de su marido al que quiere con locura. Seth es un diablillo de tres años que corre de un lado para otro y lo destroza todo a su paso. Aunque las pruebas médicas digan que no es hijo de Jacob es totalmente igual que él, es digno hijo de su padre.

Alice y Jasper no se han ido a vivir juntos a Forks, a un pequeño apartamento y los dos disfrutan de sus trabajos de éxitos. Aro no se ha opuesto a que vivan juntos a pesar de no estar casados, después de lo ocurrido con Bella ha entendido que lo importante es la felicidad de los chicos y no nuestros deseos.  
Y en cuanto a nosotros, poco a poco envejecemos pero orgullosos de tener la familia que tenemos y de estar tan unidos como siempre, nunca me imagine que un amor como el que nos unió a Carlisle y a mi fuera a durar tanto.

-¿En que piensas amor?- Preguntó Carlisle entrando en la cama y abrazándome.

-Solo en lo mucho que te quiero- Besé sus labios con pasión.

-¿Y me querrás siempre así? ¿Pasen los años que pasen?

-Siempre cariño- Lo abracé con cariño y me acerqué a su oído- Carlisle Cullen, eres el hombre que he querido, quiero y querré siempre, por eso yo seré eternamente tuya.

Carlisle unió sus labios a los míos expresándome su amor, el amor que nos unió a pesar de ser unos completos desconocidos, el amor que nos ayudó a superar todos los problemas y el que nos eyuda a disfrutar de la felicidad que nos regala la vida.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, aun no he decidido si voy a hacer epílogo, en el caso de que lo hiciera, ¿que os gustaría que saliera en el?**

**Gracias por seguir mi historia, a todos los que la habéis seguido desde el principio, a los que la habéis considerado una de vuestras favoritas, a los que me veis como uno de vuestros autores favoritos. Muchisimas gracias.**

**Ahora mismo podéis seguir Noche Eterna, pronto subire el siguiente capítulo, lo tengo a mitad, y dentro de poco también subiré otra historia que tengo a medias.**

**Nos leemos  
**


End file.
